Truth In Your Lies
by LordGranthamfan23
Summary: What if Cuddy tells her mother, Arlene, that House is her boyfriend in an effort to stop her nagging? Well Arlene will naturally want to come and visit the happy couple. Comedy, tension and possibly even romance ensue...my first story. Huddy all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first House/Cuddy story, in fact my first story ever, so bear that in mind! I hope to update at least twice a week, but I'm starting university in October, so depending on my work load, it might be less frequently than that, but I will aim for at least once a week. I have this whole story planned out, but I'm not sure if I'm going to make it into a series of shorter stories, or a couple long ones yet (that all depends of course on if you guys like it). Which brings me on to my next point: I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, so leave me a review if you decide to read the first chapter! Also, I'm not American so forgive me for any mistakes in terms of locations or the American language (I'll try to adapt, but certain parts can be very different to what we have over here in England) or anything like that. I'm also not a doctor, nowhere near, so I apologise for any medical errors, although I don't plan to use much medicine...but who knows. This story is set around mid season 3, after Tritter but before the finale. It generally ignores what happens in the episodes (there may be the occasional reference) and is going to be Huddy all the way, because let's face it, we could all do with some Huddy right about now. Anyway, monologue over, on to the story...

(Disclaimer: I do not own House. Not sure if I want to right now. I wouldn't mind owning Hugh Laurie though...)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**What Have I Done?**

_10.59 Lisa Cuddy's Office PPTH, Monday 21__st__ June_

Lisa Cuddy was by no means considered a coward. At the age of 29 she was the youngest Dean of Medicine and one of only four women in the United States. She could take on a testosterone filled room of rowdy board members without even raising her voice. Hell, she could even control House, her notoriously out of control diagnostician. Well, most of the time anyway. However, one thing she could not deal with was her monthly phone conversation with her mother. Arlene Cuddy would take time out of her busy schedule of doting on her other daughter, Julia, to call at 11.00 on the dot on the 21st day of every month and spend an hour berating Cuddy on her life choices and questioning her on her relationship status. This day was no exception.

Cuddy sat at her desk in her office, staring at the clock in the corner of her computer screen, her latest budget reports forgotten for the moment. The clock struck 11.00 and 5 seconds later the office phone started ringing. Her mother never disappointed in her punctuality.

Cuddy put a fake smile on her face and reluctantly picked up the phone. 'Hi mom,' she said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

'Hello darling, tell your new secretary she needs to stop being so rude on the phone otherwise she will find herself out of a job very quickly.' Arlene was never one to beat around the bush. It was one of her less attractive qualities and very difficult for Cuddy to live with as a teenager.

'Sure mom. So how are you?' Cuddy said with an eye roll. She learned very early on in her childhood not to bother arguing back with Arlene as it would only lead to unnecessary stress.

'Not too good actually. I just got off the phone with your sister. Apparently she and Alan have been having some difficulties at home. Nothing they can't handle obviously. He just got promoted and has to work incredibly late most nights. Let me tell you, he makes so much money now. They'll never have to worry about getting the children through college. Unlike you. That is, of course, if you ever find a man who is willing to marry you, have your children _and_ put up with your ridiculous work hours.' And so it began.

However, this time Cuddy had had enough. She wasn't going to put up with her mother's whining any longer. 'Actually mom, I make more than enough money. And I happen to have a boyfriend thank you very much,' Cuddy said rather heatedly and most certainly in the spur of the moment. She definitely did not have a boyfriend and hadn't had one for over a year now. Her mother was unfortunately right. Her demanding hours at the hospital put most potential suitors off, and those who did stay were deterred by her high levels of dedication to her job, thus leaving little time for anything else, much less a stable relationship.

Upon hearing this news Arlene gasped with surprise. 'WHAT? Who is he? Have I met him before? Is he older than you? How long have you been together? Does he know what you do? What does he do? I hope he earns a lot.' The questions seemed unending, and Cuddy had absolutely no clue how to answer any of them. She only lied to stop Arlene from harassing her so much.

Just then she saw House limping towards her office with a file in his left hand, most likely asking for permission to do some completely insane and unnecessary procedure on his latest patient.

Feeling suddenly under pressure Cuddy said the first name that came to mind. 'His name is Greg, he's a doctor and we've been together for three months.' _Oh God, what have I done?_ Cuddy didn't have time to think about the consequences because House was getting closer and closer to her office. Cuddy continued before Arlene could get a word in, 'I really have to go now. I have to deal with a...thing.' Sometimes she really was thankful for House's incessant interruptions.

'Right, free up your schedule, I'm coming down this weekend for a visit and to meet this Greg. I'll be there Friday night.'

'Oh no mom, that's really not necessary –'

'No, I'm not having any arguments about this. I'm coming. End of story.'

Cuddy didn't have the time or energy to object further because House had just finished harassing her secretary and was reaching for the door knob, without knocking first of course.

'Ok mom,' Cuddy said with a sigh. 'Greg and I will see you then.' House barged into her office just as she spoke these final words and was putting the phone down.

'Greg? Who's Greg and who will you and he be seeing?' He said after coming to a standstill in the middle of her office. Cuddy got up from her chair and made her way over to stand in front of him. She put on her best pleading face, and pushed her breasts closer together, thus enhancing the view. 'House. Before you say anything, just hear me out. I need a favour.'

House took a step back. 'Sex?' He asked with a hopeful expression on his finely chiselled face.

'No,' Cuddy said, giving him a look as if he had lost his marbles.

'Well since sex is the only favour I'd be willing to do for you right now, the answer's gonna be no,' House said as he turned and started making his way back to the door, the file in his hand completely forgotten.

'Wait!' Cuddy shouted as she followed him and pulled him back by the arm. 'You haven't heard what I have to say yet.'

'Well, with the way you're pressing your fun bags together I can only assume that I am going to hate it. The view is nice though.'

'That was my mother on the phone. You know how I always have such a strained relationship with her.'

'That might be a slight understatement. She's a bitch,' House said, remembering Arlene after he met her a couple times while he and Cuddy were at Michigan together.

'Yes, well you may not want to say that in front of her. _We_ will be seeing her this weekend.'

'Why we? I'm not related to the devil. At least, I don't think I am...I suppose I could be -'

'House, focus!'

'Bit hard to do with you pushing Patty and Selma into my face. Hello girls!' House said, as he started ogling her chest. Cuddy slapped him on the arm to gain his attention.

'I _may_ have told her, God knows why, that you are my boyfriend...'

There was a pause. 'W-What? Why the hell would you do that? Why would we be together? That wouldn't work out!' House started rambling nervously.

'What do you mean? Why wouldn't we work out? Are you saying you could _never_ see us together?' Cuddy questioned with a slight hint of disappointment in her tone. Something House did not fail to notice.

'That's not what I meant. We're getting off track here,' House said exasperatedly.

'My mother was ranting on and on about how I didn't have a boyfriend and implying that unless I sort myself out I will never have one. She's been doing this for years now, especially since Julia popped out her third child,' Cuddy said with a bitter tone. 'And I couldn't take it anymore, so I told her I had a boyfriend to get her to shut up. You were the first name that popped into my head. Please?'

House pretended to think about it for a moment. 'No way. That woman could scare a T-rex all the way back to prehistoric times just by looking at it. I don't intend to go anywhere near her.'

'Please House. She is desperate to meet you. I really need your cooperation, just this once.'

'Why don't you find someone else named Greg, or better yet, take Wilson?'

'I don't have enough time, and Wilson is busy Friday night. I will do anything you want.'

'Anything –' House said, a large grin spreading across his face.

'That's not sexually orientated,' Cuddy cut in quickly. House's face visibly dropped. 'No clinic duty for the next month and a new wide screen TV in your office.'

'Two months off, the TV _and_ my own private masseuse, with a table, in my office whenever I please.'

'Six week off and the TV. No masseuse.'

'Fine.'

'Fine. I'll see you at my place at 6.30 on Friday night for dinner. Thank you so much,' Cuddy said with a grateful smile as she started to head back to her desk.

'This could actually be fun!' House said, his face brightening.

Cuddy stopped where she was, turned back around, and pointed her finger at House. 'No crazy ideas. I will personally castrate you in front of the whole hospital if you so much as utter one single syllable out of line. You are to behave decently, only speak when spoken to and refrain from making any inappropriate comments, understood? Oh, and you are not to tell anyone about our little agreement, that includes Wilson.'

'But mom -'

'House!'

'Fine fine. I'll see you Friday night.' House said as he limped out of her office, already deep in thought.

'Look sharp!' Cuddy called after him.

'Don't I always?' House asked with a seductive wink as he poked his head back in before leaving.

Cuddy heaved a great sigh and went back to her desk. She sat down with an unnerving sense of foreboding. _This cannot possibly end well._

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>Ok, so let me know what you think and if I should carry on or not! The next chapters will be longer.<p>

In the next chapter: House obviously can't keep his mouth shut, and we'll meet mother Cuddy in all her glory _*shudders*._


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They have really motivated me to carry on with this story. I have absolutely loved writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it as well...

(Disclaimer: Still don't own House, still don't own Hugh Laurie...)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**Let the games begin**

_11.45, House's Office_

House made his way back upstairs after leaving Cuddy's office, his mind not letting him rest. He needed to talk to someone about this crazy situation, and so went straight to Wilson's office before realising that Wilson was at an Oncology conference in New York and wouldn't be back until Tuesday evening. With a sigh House decided to brood in the privacy of his own sanctuary. He dropped the forgotten patient file off with his ducklings in the conference room without saying a word.

'What did Cuddy say about the lung biopsy?' asked Foreman, bemused by House's sudden change in mood.

'Nothing,' House replied simply as he entered his office, shutting the door behind him and closing the blinds before settling himself into his armchair to think.

The team looked at each other with confusion. 'What was that all about?' questioned Chase.

'I don't know but we need that biopsy, I'm going to see Cuddy. Hopefully she's in a better mood,' Foreman said rising from his chair and making his way to the exit. Cameron and Chase quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind in case House was in a bad mood and decided to take his wrath out on them.

In the privacy of his own mind House thought long and hard about the conversation he had with Cuddy, more specifically about one point during the conversation:

_'I may have told her, God knows why, that you are my boyfriend...'_

_There was a pause. 'W-What? Why the hell would you do that? Why would we be together? That wouldn't work out!' House started rambling nervously._

_'What do you mean? Why wouldn't we work out? Are you saying you could never see us together?' Cuddy questioned with a slight hint of disappointment in her tone. Something House did not fail to notice._

He knew he didn't really mean what he said, it just came out before he could think about it. But why did she sound disappointed? This question wouldn't leave House alone. It was definitely there, he heard it in her voice, as much as she had tried to hide it. Did she genuinely want to have a relationship with him, a misanthropic drug addicted bastard? Because God knows he's wanted a relationship with her for 20 years now, ever since their one night stand in Michigan. His one major regret in life was getting himself expelled and not being man enough to contact her afterwards. But why has she never confronted him about this? He immediately knew the answer to that question: because he would have become uncomfortable and deflected with a rude comment about her breasts and she would have walked away hurt and even more disappointed. Perhaps he was simply reading too much into this. Or perhaps he was right and she wanted him and this was his chance to show her that he could be the right guy for her. It was worth a shot, wasn't it? But what if he got hurt? After deliberating his options and the possible consequences for a few moments House decided to throw caution to the wind, just this once, and take a risk. At that moment he vowed to be the perfect boyfriend in front of Arlene Cuddy.

_12.30, Cafeteria PPTH, Wednesday 23rd June_

House and Wilson were having lunch together in the hospital cafeteria, catching up after Wilson's return from New York the night before. House had his usual Reuben Sandwich with fries on the side while Wilson went for a Caesar Salad. Wilson was telling House about the various lectures he attended, but House wasn't listening. Instead he was observing Wilson's face and his expressions, noticing slight changes in his best friend's overall demeanour.

'You're different,' House interrupted Wilson in the middle of a speech about a lecture he attended on the medical advances in fighting Breast Cancer.

'What? No I'm not,' Wilson replied, slightly confused and irritated that House had interrupted him so rudely.

'Yes you are. Who is she?'

'She? I don't know what you're talking about House.' House quickly picked up on the fact that Wilson was becoming defensive.

'I am talking about your new love muffin. I'm assuming it's a she and that you met her at the conference.'

'House, I promise you that I do not have a girlfriend.'

'Pinky promise?'

'What are you, eight?'

'I'll be nine next month!' House played along, speaking in a high pitched voice, replicating a small child. He wasn't convinced about Wilson's alleged bachelorhood status, but decided to let the issue slide for now. He had more pressing matters he needed to discuss with his best friend, namely his relationship, or lack thereof, with one Lisa Cuddy.

'Did Cuddy tell you that she's got me pretending to be her boyfriend for when her mother comes down this weekend?' House wasn't sure at first if he should divulge this information, Cuddy had after all ordered him to keep quiet about it, and he didn't want to make her angry so quickly. But he figured he hadn't really changed that much yet, and he wanted Wilson's opinion on what he should do.

Wilson choked on the soda he had just started drinking at hearing the words coming out of House's mouth, and as a result spilled the contents of his mouth all over the table and House's t-shirt.

'Thanks for that _buddy_,' House said sarcastically as he tried to wipe some of the soda off his beloved Stones t-shirt.

Wilson ignored House's last comment, still shocked by what he had said before. 'Are you serious? But why you? Out of all the men in New Jersey, she chose _you_ to be her boyfriend? What's the logic behind that?'

'Cuddy was on the phone to her mom a couple days ago and told her that she has a boyfriend. Apparently I was the first name that popped into her head,' House explained. 'I wonder why that is,' he added suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as he said it.

Wilson rolled his eyes. 'Wow. I'm impressed. So what are you going to do to embarrass her and make this weekend a living hell?' Wilson asked, assuming that was House's plan of action.

'Nothing.'

'Seriously?' Wilson experienced his second shock of the day.

House was silent for a few seconds, then spoke slowly. 'I have decided to take this seriously. I think I have feelings -'

'House, can I please speak with you for a moment?' Just as House was about to bear his feelings for Cuddy to Wilson, the woman herself showed up at their table. House's mouth went dry at the thought that she may have heard that last part of the conversation. Her facial expression showed that she hadn't though, much to his relief.

Just as he was about to reply in the affirmative Wilson blurted out, 'House is your boyfriend?' rather loudly, and without thinking about his words or the consequences, should people around them hear him. House smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Wilson is such an idiot!_

At first a look of utter confusion crossed Cuddy's face, but realisation soon sunk in and she turned her nastiest glare on House. If looks could kill, House would already be in the morgue. 'HOUSE! My office. NOW.' She was furious.

House glumly followed her as she stormed out of the cafeteria, but not before giving Wilson a look that said, 'You better hide, because I will be coming for you later to stick my cane up your ass.'

_13.00 Cuddy's Office_

Cuddy entered her office before House, leaving the door to slam shut in his face, and started to close all the blinds to ensure that the rest of the hospital did not see the outburst she was bound to have.

'I would appreciate it if perhaps you didn't close all the blinds, just in case, you know, the need for witnesses arises,' House said as he came into the office.

Instead of listening to his request, Cuddy slammed the blinds shut more violently than before. _Boy, she must really be mad at me. I need to fix this._ House thought.

Cuddy stood opposite House and took 3 deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down slightly.

'How could you tell him House?' She was positively fuming.

'Oh you know I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, it's just too juicy,' House said, trying to lighten the situation. Cuddy was not amused and showed it by slapping him on the arm.

'It was part of our deal not to tell anyone. Do you not even respect me enough to just listen for once when I tell you not to do something?' Cuddy asked exasperatedly. 'Wilson is this hospital's biggest gossip, he'll tell everybody!'

'Of course I respect you,' House replied as if Cuddy should know that by now. 'And Wilson's not going to tell everyone, stop getting your panties in a twist.'

'House, this is serious. Most of the people in the cafeteria probably already know. Wilson wasn't exactly quiet in his little outburst.'

'Why are you so upset about this? Would you be ashamed of having me as your boyfriend?' House asked, suddenly disheartened, but also managing to subtly turn the tables a bit.

'House. It's not that,' Cuddy said quietly, having finally calmed down a little. 'But what if the board finds out? We could -'

'Relax, the board's not going to fire you.' There was a pause as both parties regained their composure, well Cuddy more than House. 'What did you want to talk to me about anyway?' House questioned, glad that Cuddy was willing to have a normal conversation with him again.

'How do you know it wasn't Wilson I wanted to talk to? He's just come back from representing the hospital at a nationwide conference, maybe I wanted to see how it went?' Cuddy teased. The banter was back, thankfully.

'Yeh, sure. Have you looked at me recently? I'm irresistible!' House proclaimed arrogantly.

'Good to see you keep your ego in check,' Cuddy replied sarcastically. 'I was actually wondering if you could help me out on Saturday as well. Mom wants to see the city, do some sightseeing.'

'Sure.'

'That's it? No bribes, no snide remarks?'

'Nope.'

'Did you hit your head on something this morning?' Cuddy raised her hand to feel his forehead, but House quickly batted it away.

'I'm fine. Now shut up before I change my mind.'

Cuddy gave him a wide smile, 'Thank you.'

'I'm warning you. Wipe the grin,' House said before leaving her office.

However, Cuddy couldn't stop herself from smiling even after he'd long left the room and she was sitting back at her desk. _Perhaps things were finally looking up._ She thought before she delved back into a world of spreadsheets and clinic schedules, remembering to take House off the schedule.

_18.40 Cuddy's house, Friday 25th June (AKA THE BIG DAY!)_

Cuddy ran around her home, a nervous wreck, trying to get things in order before the imminent arrival of her mother. Dinner was ready. It was now sitting in the oven to keep warm. It took her over an hour to decide what to make and in the end she went for a minestrone soup to start, and a vegetable lasagne for the main course, with apple pie for dessert. Not that it mattered what she cooked because she knew her mother would probably judge her for it anyway. Cuddy had just finished laying the table when she heard the doorbell ring. She prayed that it was House being late rather than her mother being early. When she opened the door she heaved a great sigh of relief upon seeing her boyfriend for the weekend at her front door.

'You're late,' Cuddy said. But House didn't reply. He lost all ability of speech when he laid eyes upon her. She looked simply stunning in a simple black long sleeved v-neck dress. It showed a teasing amount of cleavage, but not tastelessly so, and went down to just above her knees, hugging her curves in all the right places. Her dark wavy hair hung freely, framing her minimally made up face.

After a good 30 seconds of staring at the very beautiful woman standing before him, who started to feel slightly awkward, House regained the use of his tongue. 'You look amazing,' he said sincerely.

Cuddy blushed. 'You don't look so bad yourself, handsome.' Much to her surprise, House had made the effort of dressing for the occasion. He arrived wearing his signature blue shirt, tucked in of course, along with beige chinos and a red tie. 'I'm actually surprised you dressed up. I had Wilson steal some clothes from your apartment yesterday, just in case. I assumed you would come in your usual t-shirt and jeans,' she admitted abashedly.

'What? You don't trust your boyfriend?' House questioned teasingly.

'_Pretend _boyfriend,' Cuddy replied, although she was secretly dismayed at the pretend part. She would not tell House such a thing though. This was purely business, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

'Ouch!' House exclaimed while bringing his hand to cover his heart. 'That cut deep.'

'Oh my poor baby,' Cuddy said, playing along, patting his cheek playfully. 'This doesn't, however, detract from the fact that you are ten minutes late.'

'Baby steps. Here, I brought you these,' House said shyly as he presented Cuddy with a large bouquet of white roses.

'Oh House, you didn't have to do that! Thank you!'

'I thought I'd play my part.'

Cuddy gave him a warm smile and took in the scent of the roses. 'How did you know they were my favourites?'

'Lucky guess,' House replied evasively.

'You really didn't have to. Please come in, we have some things to discuss before the devil arrives.' Cuddy ushered House into her home and quickly put the roses in a vase in the centre of the dining table.

'What if she remembers me from Michigan? You know how we didn't get off to a very good start there.' House said as he made himself comfortable on the couch in the living room.

'Well I'm hoping she doesn't remember you, but if she does, and knowing her she probably does, we'll just have to convince her that you've changed.' Cuddy said as she sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch, facing House.

'Which I haven't.'

'Well she doesn't need to know that. OK, just a couple of things. As you are well aware, my mother is a total bitch and control freak. So when she starts taking jabs at me just please ignore her. I do. Try not to talk back. Chances are she will try to bite your head off as well. Play along to whatever I say about our relationship, because she will be full of questions when she arrives and she won't hesitate to ask them, so prepare to be embarrassed, even if the answers aren't true. Think you can do that?' Cuddy asked with a hopeful smile.

'I suppose I could give it a go,' House replied with an exaggerated sigh.

Just then the doorbell rang. 'Trust my mother to be here early. Ok, ready?' Cuddy said, giving House a nervous smile as she stood up to get the door.

But before she could get far House, who had also risen from his seat, grabbed her arm gently and turned her back around. 'Hey, it's going to be OK, I promise,' he said in a low voice and with more sincerity in his tone and expression than Cuddy had ever seen before. She was stunned. House held her gaze to prove to her that he was serious and willing to help. They stood like that until the sound of loud banging on the door broke their spell. House followed Cuddy to the door and put his arm protectively around her waist. Cuddy gave him a questioning glance but didn't have time to voice her thoughts because there stood Arlene Cuddy waiting impatiently to be let into the house.

'It's very rude to keep your guests waiting Lisa,' Arlene admonished her daughter as soon as she stepped foot inside her home. Arlene was about the same height as Cuddy, but with bright blond hair in comparison to her daughter's dark brown curls. She wore a lot of make up and extravagant clothes and had two suitcases with her.

'I thought she was only staying for the weekend,' House whispered in his 'girlfriend's' ear, eyeing up the suitcases. Cuddy nudged him in the ribs to make him be quiet.

'Sorry mom, we were discussing something important,' Cuddy mumbled back. House tightened his hold on her, giving her strength to continue. 'Mom, I'd like you to meet Greg. Greg this is my mother Arlene.'

'Pleasure to meet you Mrs Cuddy.' House stuck out his hand politely in greeting, but Arlene ignored it.

'Have we met before? You strongly remind me of that complete Schmuck Lisa hung out with back at Michigan. He was also called Greg.' _Busted!_

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>So that was chapter 2, let me know what you think!<p>

Next Chapter: Dinner with Arlene. Hoping to have it up by Sunday evening (British time).


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I promised, but my weekend turned out to be busier than I had anticipated and I've been ill these past couple of days :( Anyway, here's chapter 3 - hope you enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Never have, and probably never will own House. Thinking up plans to trap Hugh Laurie though...ideas welcome)

**Truth In Your Lies**

**The Spanish Inquisition**

_'Have we met before? You strongly remind me of that complete Schmuck Lisa hung out with back at Michigan. He was also called Greg.' Busted!_

House and Cuddy stood in front of Arlene completely speechless. They obviously took into account that Arlene would remember House, but assumed the memories would come back to her over time, not after a single look. Having said that, their meeting was rather unforgettable...

_Cuddy's dorm room, Michigan_

_It was the Christmas of Cuddy's first year at university and her parents had come for a visit before they all went back home for the holidays. They were sitting on the couches in the dorm room Cuddy shared with her friend Susan, catching up on life when there was a loud pounding on the door._

_'Hold on one second,' Cuddy said to her parents as she went to open the door._

_'Heeey partypants.' A very handsome and very drunk man barged in and hugged Cuddy tightly, giving her a cheeky slap on the ass in the process. He had dark brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a finely chiselled face, which was barely visible due to a black eye and fat lip. He obviously got into a fight._

_'Greg? What the hell are you doing here?' Cuddy asked in shock, checking out his battered face, after she managed to wiggle out of his embrace._

_'I got – got into a fight down at Jimmy's b – bar,' he was slurring his words so badly she could barely make out what he said._

_'Come on let's get you cleaned up. My parents are here,' she whispered that last part, hoping he would behave in front of them._

_Greg looked up. 'Heeeeeey, who's the hot babe? That can't be your - your mom!' he said as he winked at the older woman. Cuddy's mother gasped in shock, which was nothing compared to what her father did. He stormed up to the good looking stranger and punched him squarely in the jaw so hard that he fell back against the closed door and slid to the ground. 'Who do you think you are? First you come in here, unannounced and certainly uninvited, you basically grope our daughter in front of us, and then you harass my wife.' Her father was outraged, but Greg was barely listening, so out of it was he at this point due to the copious amounts of alcohol in his system and the number of punches to his face._

_Cuddy tried to soothe the situation. 'Mom, dad, this is my friend Greg House. I'm going to quickly help him out OK? Please calm down, he's not usually this bad.' And with that Cuddy pulled him up and ushered him into her bathroom and away from the wrath of her parents._

House was the first to recover. 'Are you – are you sure? I don't believe we've met before.'

'Oh, don't think you can fool me. I definitely remember you. Bit hard not to when you drunkenly called me a 'hot babe' in front of, not only my daughter, but also my husband. I distinctly remember the look on his face before he popped you one on the jaw. I'll always remember that look,' Arlene chuckled sinisterly.

House was once again lost for words.

'Nothing to say to that?'

'...'

Cuddy could sense the impending conflict and so quickly tried to diffuse the tension. 'Well, great that you two already know each other. Why don't we get you settled in mom.'

'Perhaps you could take my suitcases into my room Gregory?' Arlene asked, staring pointedly at his right leg.

'I prefer Greg actually,' House said in barely concealed rage over her implication as he limped towards the suitcases still sitting on the front porch.

'Here, let me help you Greg,' Cuddy said, using his first name in front of her mother. She moved forward to take one of the bags. 'No. I can handle it,' House mumbled, gently pushing Cuddy out of the way, completely missing the fact that she had called him by his first name.

'OK, well let me at least show you where to put them. Make yourself at home mom,' Cuddy said leading House down the hallway after shutting the front door.

'Does he not even know his way around his girlfriend's own home?' Arlene questioned rhetorically.

Cuddy simply gave her mother a menacing glare, not bothering to dignify that comment with a response.

House all but threw the suitcases onto the bed in the guest room.

'House, I'm sor -' Cuddy tried to apologise on behalf of her disrespectful mother.

'Well I think it's safe to say she remembers me,' House interrupted, not wanting pity from Cuddy.

'We're going to need a new plan of action. She clearly isn't willing to give you a chance, so I think the best is for you to just keep as quiet and polite as possible and answer any questions she throws your way.'

'If I can even hold myself back any longer.'

'Just try, please.'

'I'm not going to back down to her Cuddy -'

'Lisa,' Cuddy corrected him.

'What?'

'We need to call each other by our first names in front of my mother, makes our relationship look more convincing.'

'Do you see her in this room?' He snapped.

'I mean for when we get back out there,' Cuddy replied with an eye roll. 'She's a handful. We knew that before she arrived, but you're just going to have to try and be the bigger person in this situation.'

House heaved a great sigh. 'I'll try, but I'm not making any promises _Lisa_. I'm not having her push me around.'

'And I don't expect you to. Come on, otherwise she'll assume we've been having wild sex on her bed.' House gave her a cheeky wink after having calmed down and followed her back into the living room.

'Take your time.' Arlene said sarcastically once they returned. 'I hope I don't find any condom wrappers when I go to bed.' Cuddy gave House a knowing smirk.

'Sorry mom, we were just discussing Greg's latest case at the hospital, he's a world renowned diagnostician you know?' Cuddy boasted.

'Yes, yes I know. I did some of my own research,' Arlene responded unimpressed. 'So, how did you two get together? I can't imagine he wooed you too much.'

'Why don't we get dinner on the table first and then you can ask us any questions you like,' Cuddy answered, ushering her mother to the table. 'Within reason, of course.' She added with a stern voice.

House and Arlene sat down opposite each other, seemingly having a staring contest. Cuddy noticed this and tried to get the soup out as quickly as humanly possible, before either of them decided to open their mouths.

They had barely begun eating when Arlene started with her barrage of questions.

'Now you can tell me what evil force brought you two together.'

'Well, we were at a medical conference in California about 3 and a half months ago and -' Cuddy started.

'Ah yes, that weekend you couldn't come to Julia and Alan's wedding anniversary,' Arlene interrupted disapprovingly. 'I remember.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes, something she seemed to be doing a lot tonight. 'Yes...well, this was unavoidable. As head of one of the country's leading hospitals I kind of had to be there,' Cuddy said, quickly becoming irritated. 'Anyway, at the conference they had a formal event, with dinner and dancing. Greg was sweet enough to ask me to dance with him to a song that we danced to in Mich- a long time ago,' Cuddy amended, not wanting to bring up her university days if at all possible. 'And one thing lead to another and we decided to try things out when we returned to Princeton. Simple as that.' House sniggered under his breath, surprised that Arlene would believe such rubbish.

'Very nice. So when's the big day?

The grin immediately left House's face and he looked up in shock, where he met Cuddy's equally shocked gaze. He had forgotten how blunt Arlene Cuddy could be. 'Err we're - we're not ready for that yet mom,' Cuddy stammered. 'We have only been dating for a little while.'

'Lisa. You're already 39. You haven't got much longer to wait. Shouldn't you be ready by now?'

House spoke up for the first time. 'Actually Mrs Cuddy, it's me who isn't ready yet,' he said, valiantly trying to defend his pretend girlfriend.

Arlene rolled her eyes dramatically. 'How hard can it be to know what you want?' She pointed her forefinger at House. 'If you're not willing to commit to my daughter...' She left the end of her sentence hanging threateningly.

'Mom, please give it a rest. We'll get to it when or even if we do.'

'OK Lisa, but just remember you're not getting any younger. Your chances of having children are becoming slimmer and slimmer.' She abruptly turned to face House. 'You do plan on having children right?'

House didn't know what to say. 'Umm, we -' Cuddy quickly took over. 'Yes mom, we plan on having children, but not right now,' she said, trying to appease her mother.

'I'm just saying. Julia and Alan were already married after three months _and_ planning for their first child.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes. 'Oh please mom, look how their marriage has turned out.'

'What are you talking about Lisa? They're very happy together. Alan is earning good money, the children are all doing very well at school and Julia just won an award for the best kept garden in her community,' Arlene said arrogantly.

'Well at least I have a career, and my boyfriend is faithful to me,' Cuddy mumbled that last bit under her breath.

'What was that Lisa? Julia and Alan have built a great life together, which is more than I can say for you,' Arlene stated, the volume of her voice rising in anger.

'Oh please mom! Why do you think Alan works so 'late' every night? He's not working at all, well unless you call luring a new woman into bed with him every evening work.'

House was silent during the heated exchange between mother and daughter. He was learning more and more about the clearly messed up family dynamic. It was obvious that there was a considerable amount of sibling rivalry between Cuddy and her younger sister, which probably went back to when they were both still very young. It was also clear to see that Arlene favoured Julia, suggesting Cuddy grew up as more of a 'daddy's girl'. The neglect on Arlene's behalf was most likely the reason why Cuddy was so focused on her career and making something of herself. House was impressed. Most children would spend their lives trying to impress their parents in order to be treated equally, and although Cuddy was probably also doing that to some extent, she didn't let it control her life. She was genuinely doing what she loved, and that caused House to admire and respect her more.

'Alan is not cheating on Julia. How could you say such a thing Lisa. You disappoint me.' House noticed the hurt in Cuddy's expression after that last comment, but didn't know how to help her without making the situation worse. Cuddy wasn't going down without a fight though.

'Mom, Alan has been sleeping around since they first got married, and to be honest I don't blame him.'

_Go Cuddy! _House thought.

'That is enough. I forbid you from speaking ill of your sister. We are not discussing this anymore.' Arlene said with finality to her tone.

'Thank God for that,' Cuddy muttered.

House decided to be mature and change the subject. 'So what's Wilson up to tonight?' he asked Cuddy. Wilson wasn't giving anything away when he asked him yesterday, so he thought he'd try to find out through Cuddy, since Wilson probably told her. Wilson was such a girly gossip sometimes.

'He's out with -'

'Wilson? James Wilson the handsome Oncologist?' Arlene butted into the conversation. 'Oh he's lovely. Stable income, a good job, dreamy brown eyes, such a caring nature. Now he'd be the perfect boyfriend for you Lisa.'

House could see Cuddy was trying to control her breathing to prevent herself from lashing out at her mother again. 'Are we talking about the same James Wilson here?' he asked incredulously. 'The one who's been married and divorced three times? He only dates very needy women, he'd be no match for Cu- Lisa.'

'Perhaps you're just saying that because you're jealous.'

House was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. He replied slowly, as if talking to an idiot. 'No...But at least I have not been divorced three times. Unlike him I can actually keep it in my pants.' Cuddy gave him a triumphant smirk.

'Wilson is really not my type mom, I'm very happy with Greg,' Cuddy dealt the final blow in this mini battle.

'Hmm. Suit yourself. These are lovely roses Lisa,' Arlene said pointing to the roses in the middle of the table, and thereby closing that topic of conversation.

'Thanks, they were a gift from Greg.' Cuddy gave House a soft smile and gently squeezed his hand that was resting on the table, something Arlene did not fail to notice.

'Red roses would have been more romantic. Alan always gives Julia red roses on special occasions.'

'I'm not that clichéd. _And_ I happen to know that white roses are Lisa's favourites,' House shot back immediately. He was determined not to let Arlene have the last word.

There was silence at the table for a little while as everyone finished their soup. During the lull in the conversation, Cuddy noticed House's face becoming paler and paler, and his breathing slightly laboured. She tried to subtly catch his attention with her stare, and once she did she mouthed, 'are you OK?' to him. In reply, he pointed to his leg and then his mouth. Cuddy understood. His leg was acting up, but he didn't want to take any vicodin in front of Arlene, as that was a sign of weakness.

'Mom, would you mind helping me with the lasagne in the kitchen?' Cuddy improvised quickly.

'Of course dear,' Arlene replied, putting her napkin down and following her daughter. House gave Cuddy a grateful smile before she left and quickly swallowed two pills while they were dealing with the food.

This also gave House a couple of minutes to think. Arlene was a real piece of work. She was clearly determined not to like him and so tried to put him down at every opportunity. But he was just as determined not to let her. Oh how he wished he could just tell her how it was and let the consequences be damned. However, he knew that Cuddy would never approve, and he really didn't want to add to her stress tonight. He would just have to try and hold his tongue. It could be his selfless deed for the month. _Easier said than done though_, he thought.

Once everyone had started on the main course Arlene continued with her interrogation.

'So I hope you two will be coming to our annual 4th July party,' Arlene stated rather than asked, as if there was no choice in the matter.

'Of course mom, wouldn't dream of missing it,' Cuddy replied sarcastically. House gave her a questioning glance, but she simply returned a look to tell him that they would discuss it later.

'Your Aunt Anne and Uncle Paul will be there you know.'

'Really? I haven't seen them in ages!' Cuddy said, genuinely excited to see her favourite Aunt and Uncle. 'Oh I can't wait for you to meet them Greg, they're so lovely and kind and generous,' Cuddy said, temporarily forgetting that House wasn't actually her real boyfriend and so technically had no obligation to go to this party.

'You will be coming, won't you Gregory?' Arlene purposely used his long name, despite him telling her to call him Greg. 'After three months of dating, it's high time you met the rest of the family. Everyone from the neighbourhood will be there as well.' Arlene said, giving House a look, daring him to say no. Cuddy looked on nervously as well, wishing House would agree to go. She really needed moral support while surrounded by her screwed up relatives. Perhaps moral support wasn't the right term, an entertaining distraction sounded closer to the truth.

House looked from Arlene to Cuddy, noticing her rather desperate expression, then back to Arlene's expectant stare. 'Count me in,' he answered with mock joy. Cuddy sighed in relief. She made a mental note to thank him later.

With that settled, everyone around the table finished their food in peace. This peace was short lived however, as Arlene had another question for House.

'So what happened to your leg?'

Cuddy sharply turned her gaze to House, silently telling him that he didn't have to answer. House briefly met her gaze before he looked down. He was silent for a few seconds, forming the words in his head.

'Well?' Arlene pushed for an answer rudely.

'I had an infarction in my thigh a few years ago and they had to cut a chunk of muscle out my leg, leaving me with a limp.' He didn't feel comfortable going into too much detail, and this seemed to satisfy Arlene, as she then turned her attention back on her daughter.

'How is he supposed to help around the house or play with your future children if he can't even walk or run properly?'

Unfortunately that was the straw that broke the camel's back for Cuddy. 'OK mom that's it! If you don't have anything nice to say to myself and Greg, then don't say it at all. I am sick of your rude behaviour and your unnecessary comments. I don't _need_ your input on who I choose to be my boyfriend, I don't _need_ this constant comparison to Julia, and I _certainly _don't need you picking on Greg. He hasn't deserved it and neither have I. Greg and I are very happy together, and we don't need your advice. So you can either be quiet, or leave my house.' Cuddy was enraged. She stormed off down the hallway, not being able to look at her mother at that moment.

After hearing the bedroom door slam, House stood up to follow Cuddy. 'I think someone's in trouble,' he said sarcastically in a sing-song voice to a shocked Arlene before following Cuddy.

House gently opened the door to Cuddy's bedroom and peaked in.

She was sitting on her bed, facing the opposite wall, with her head in her hands. 'Go away,' she mumbled quietly, not bothering to see who it was.

'It's me,' House said limping further into the room, after closing the door again behind him.

Cuddy stood up to face him. It was clear that she was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall. 'I'm so sorry I got you into this. You really shouldn't have had to endure that.'

House ignored her apology for the second time that night. 'She really hasn't changed has she?'

Cuddy gave a quiet chuckle. 'Not a single bit.'

'Come here,' House said pulling her into an embrace, in a very uncharacteristic and sincere moment. Cuddy gripped onto him tightly, still trying not to let the tears fall. She was usually stronger than this. She had no problems dealing with her mother on other occasions. So why was this time so different? Cuddy knew the answer. Because her mother was now humiliating her in front of House. It made her feel so weak and pathetic, and she hated it. She was incredibly grateful to House for not bringing up any of Arlene's comments. Perhaps he really was changing. She reminded herself to monitor his behaviour over the weekend.

House loved the feel of her in his arms. They fit so perfectly together. He hated seeing her feel so weak, when he wanted to be the one to take her pain and sadness away. He wanted to be by her side when she battled with her mother and sister. Hell, he just wanted to be by her side all the time! He couldn't stop thinking about how strong she was and how incredibly unfair her mother was being. _Her mother has been treating her like garbage all evening and still she won't let it bring her down. This night has made me fall in love with her even more. What? Love? Don't be stupid, you aren't even dating yet. How can you even think of love? _As much as House tried to deny to himself that he loved her, he knew that deep down he always has, and probably always will love Lisa Cuddy.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Cuddy stepped out of his arms. 'Thank you,' she said quietly, not being able to look him in the eyes. He simply nodded in acknowledgement.

'You know you really don't have to come to this 4th July party,' She said, although she thought the exact opposite. She really did want him there, if not as a real boyfriend, then at least as a friend.

'I'll be there. Someone's gotta keep the old bat in line, and I can't wait to see the inevitable cat fight between you and your sister. Preferably in bikinis, in mud, you know, as a favour to me for coming,' House said teasingly. Cuddy gently punched him on the arm, thankful to him for making her feel better.

'You know that's not going to happen. Feel free to give her lame husband the old one-two though, he's a nasty piece of work,' Cuddy replied jokingly.

'I'll bear that in mind. You ready to go back out there?' he asked her in a low voice.

'Yeh, I think so.' Cuddy took a deep breath and made her way back to the lion's den.

House followed slowly behind her.

They returned to the dining room to find that the table had been cleared of all empty plates and glasses, and had been wiped clean. Cuddy entered the kitchen to the sight of Arlene washing up. She knew that her mother would never out right apologise for what she said during dinner, she was simply too proud for that, much like House. Doing things like this was her way of saying she was sorry, so Cuddy simply accepted it and silently grabbed a dish cloth and started drying the clean dishes.

House, noticing that it was getting late and seeing that the situation seemed to be under control once again, decided that it was time to take his leave. He stepped into the kitchen. 'I think I'm going to head off now.'

Mother and daughter looked up, but it was Arlene who was first to speak. 'You're not staying the night? Don't leave on my account.'

House noticed this change in attitude towards him, but didn't want to push things by saying something rude or sarcastic, like he should after the way she treated him. 'I've got a case, so I'm going to go back to the hospital for a few hours.'

Arlene simply nodded and returned to her work.

'I'll walk you to the door,' Cuddy said, dropping the cloth and gently laying her arm around House's waist, if to put on a show for her mother or because she genuinely wanted to, she wasn't sure. Together they walked to the door.

Cuddy handed House his blazer. 'Thanks again for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at about 10.30 for our day out. Hopefully it will go better than tonight,' she added quietly.

'You're mom's watching us.' House gestured with his head towards the kitchen, where Arlene was indeed subtly watching them from round the door frame. 'Perhaps we should kiss goodbye to look more convincing,' he whispered with a wink.

Cuddy rolled her eyes good naturedly and placed her hands on House's shoulders, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. House pouted.

'Easy there tiger, don't forget it's not real,' Cuddy said, albeit slightly reluctantly.

'You could at least have gone for the lips, would have looked better,' he whined.

'Perhaps tomorrow, if you behave.'

'I look forward to it. And if the devil gives you any more trouble tonight, let me know and I'll send my wicked wild wolves on her tail,' House teased, but Cuddy could tell that he meant it seriously, except for the part about the wolves obviously.

'I'll bear that in mind. Now go solve your case!' Cuddy opened the door and gently pushed House outside.

'Ay Ay Captain!' House saluted and limped down to his car. Cuddy watched him go, only closing the door once he was out of sight. She then slowly walked back to the kitchen, surprisingly looking forward to tomorrow. It would be interesting to say the least.

Arlene handed her daughter a cup of coffee when she returned.

'So, fancy telling me the truth?'

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.<p>

Next Chapter: the day out. Can Arlene and House learn to get along for Cuddy's sake?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, here's the next chapter! Just to warn you, I have never been to the city of Princeton and so all info I have is from the internet. Also, my Italian is shockingly poor, so please forgive any mistakes you may find!

(Disclaimer: House isn't mine.)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**Lunch Is My Treat**

_10.45, Cuddy's House, Saturday 26th June_

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in the city of Princeton. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze travelling through the city. All in all, it was the ideal weather for a fun, family day out. However, these were not the thoughts circulating Gregory House's mind as he got off his motorcycle in front of his pretend girlfriend's house, about to face another day with the demon 'mother in law'.

After he finally arrived home the previous night, he poured himself a stiff drink and sat at his piano, going over the evening in his mind. It was obvious that Arlene had very high expectations for Cuddy, and so didn't deem him good enough for her first born daughter. However, her opinions of him had already been formed from their encounters in Michigan, which admittedly he wished he could change, and it seemed she wasn't willing to give him a chance to prove himself, to prove that he had changed for the better, although even he knew that he hadn't changed all that much. He spent the evening arguing with himself over what to do next. One part of his mind wanted to prove to Mother Cuddy that he was worthy of dating her daughter and that he could make her happy. But the other part of his mind was trying to prevent him from thinking like that. It was all a scam anyway, why did he care if Arlene approved of him or not. His thoughts moved on to the bigger picture, as he continued to chug back glasses of bourbon. Even if they somehow did manage to start dating, surely it wouldn't work out? Not only was Cuddy way out of his league but they were both too screwed up to be happy and in a functional relationship together. The two parts of his mind fought back and forth. How would he know if he didn't give it a try? And that started by showing both mother and daughter that he was capable of being a good boyfriend. But it all came back down to not wanting to get hurt. Cuddy deserved someone better and he deserved to be miserable. It was just the way the world worked. But he didn't want the world to work like that. Perhaps he did have a choice in this. After a good three hours of intense thought and a half empty bottle of bourbon later, House came to the conclusion that he was too drunk to think rationally any further and so headed off to bed. He didn't want to turn up at Cuddy's the next day with a hangover, that certainly wouldn't help his cause.

House took off his helmet and checked his watch. Fifteen minutes late, that wouldn't go down too well with Arlene. He limped as quickly as he could up to the front door, motorcycle helmet in one hand, cane in the other. He knocked three times and after roughly 10 seconds the door opened to an unimpressed Arlene Cuddy. She had a similar look on her face to the one her daughter had when he was late the night before. The similarity gave him shivers. _God I hope she doesn't turn into her mother when she gets older._

'Not the best way to impress your potential mother in law is it? You're fifteen minutes late.'

'Sorry, traffic,' House mumbled as he stepped past her and into the living room where he found Cuddy reading a magazine on the couch. Arlene followed him.

A huge smile came to her face when she saw her 'boyfriend' and she got up and took his helmet from him, tossing it on the couch before reaching her arms around his neck and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and a tight embrace. Without thinking properly, House returned the embrace, placing his arms around Cuddy's waist. Before he could question her weird albeit welcome mood, she whispered in his ear, 'my mom is highly suspicious, we need to up our game. Tell you more later.'

A large grin found it's way to House's face. _Oh this is going to be fun_. He tightened his hold of her waist and gently kissed her neck, taking in her tantalising scent.

Cuddy slowly pulled away from him, rubbing his arms as she did so. His hands remained on her hips.'How was the hospital? Case solved?' She really hoped he remembered what she was referring to.

It took House a couple seconds to recall their conversation, and the reason he couldn't stay the night. 'Oh it was fine. Case is solved, just a bad case of dehydration. Which means I can spend a whole uninterrupted day with you honeybuns!'

She gave him a small, barely noticeable glare before stepping out of his arms completely and turning to her mother. 'Are you ready to go mom? I was thinking if we drive to Carnegie Lake first and take it from there.' She turned to House. 'Is that OK with you?' she asked him, sneaking a quick glance at his leg to tell him what she really meant.

'I'll be fine,' he replied quietly.

Arlene had been watching their exchange with interest. 'Sounds lovely dear,' she said as she opened the front door and made her way to Cuddy's black Lexus.

The 'happy couple' followed behind. 'Did you bring your pills?' Cuddy whispered. 'I'm not having a repeat performance of last night,' she said, referring to his refusal to take his Vicodin in front of Arlene at dinner.

'Yes _mom_,' he replied in a huff. Cuddy gave him a teasing grin as she locked the front door and got in the driver's seat of her car. Arlene was already sitting on the passenger side, so House had no choice but to sit in the back, like a small child. 'I shot-gun the front on the way home,' he muttered as they pulled out of the driveway and set off for the lake.

The car journey was relatively calm, much to the relief of the driver. House was quietly playing on his PSP in the back seat, and Arlene was telling Cuddy about the loft conversion Julia recently had done to her home in Scarsdale. They arrived at Carnegie Lake within half an hour.

'Here we are,' Cuddy said, pulling into a parking space a few metres from the lake. House was still deeply engrossed in his game and didn't realised that they had arrived.

'House – we're here.' Cuddy turned around and gently tapped his knee to get his attention, before getting out of the car herself. He turned his game off and slowly made his way out of the car as well, rubbing his stiff thigh slightly.

Arlene walked over to where Cuddy was admiring the view of the lake. 'Why does he feel the need to play with a child's games console? He's not eight.'

'Let it go mom, it helps him relax,' Cuddy replied curtly. Arlene stalked off disapprovingly.

House quickly downed two vicodin and caught up to Cuddy. 'Here, can you look after this?' he asked, handing her his PSP. She took it and placed it in her bag. They slowly followed the path along the edge of the lake in silence for a few minutes. Arlene was still a few paces in front of them.

'Please can you try as hard as you can to behave yourself today?' Cuddy whispered to him.

'What was that all about her being suspicious this morning?' House ignored her request, instead referring to their earlier conversation.

Cuddy took House's left hand just as Arlene turned to make sure they were still following her. He gave her a surprised glance. She heaved a sigh before telling him what happened after he left the previous evening.

_23.00 Cuddy's kitchen_

_'So, fancy telling me the truth?'_

_'Wh-What are you talking about mom?' Cuddy asked with a considerable amount of trepidation. She had a feeling she knew what this conversation was pertaining to._

_'You and Gregory. Are you really together?'_

_'Of course we are mom, why would I lie to you?'_

_'Perhaps because you want to be more like Julia, or you're tired of me asking you if you're in a relationship, or you just wanted to have some fun, the possibilities are endless. So which one is it?'_

_Alrene was inching closer to Cuddy, an intimidating look on her face, as if daring her daughter to lie to her. Cuddy knew the look well, especially from years of lying as a rebellious teenager, claiming she was going to friends' houses when in actual fact she was partying and drinking with the seniors from her high school._

_'Mom, I am not having this conversation with you. I can promise you that Ho-Greg and I are together, and we have been for the past three months. End of story.'_

_'So, why did you just almost call him House? Doesn't sound very personal to me.'_

_'We call each other by our surnames at work. It keeps things professional. I sometimes forget to switch when we get home. And I would appreciate it if you would call him Greg, he doesn't like to be called Gregory.'_

_'OK Lisa, but if I find out that you've been lying to me I shall be very disappointed,' Arlene said as she turned and put left overs from dinner into the fridge. With that the conversation was officially over. _

_Cuddy quickly retreated to her bedroom to think. Arlene seemed much too accepting to really believe her. She knew this tactic of her mother's. She would pretend to believe her, but would then wait until Cuddy either confessed to the truth out of guilt, or she would begin snooping around to find out herself. But Cuddy couldn't let her mother find out the truth about this. It would be much too embarrassing and pride destroying. She and House would simply have to be more convincing in the future._

'So, we need to be as convincing as humanly possible. Not too much though because she'll see right through it. Subtlety is the key. Think you'll be willing to do that?'

'It would be my pleasure, snookums,' House replied with a chesire cat grin on his face. Cuddy raised an eyebrow at him.

'No stupid pet names, I'm warning you now,' she whispered threateningly as she let go of his hand and looped her arm through his instead and leaned against his body slightly as they walked. House certainly had no objections.

The three of them walked in a companionable silence for a good three quarters of an hour before Cuddy noticed that House was limping more than usual and so they decided to head back to the car to find somewhere for lunch.

_12.50, Bella's Restaurant, Princeton_

'So nice of you to treat us to lunch Gregory!' Arlene said as they were being seated by the window of an up scale Italian restaurant in the centre of Princeton. It was a relatively small establishment, with only a handful of tables. Despite it being the middle of the day, the restaurant was quite dark inside, due to the deep burgundy wallpaper, and so was lit by candles on each table and one large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, giving it a cosy and intimate atmosphere. There was a small sports bar off to one side of the room, with a TV which was showing an Italian soccer match. Arlene and House sat opposite each other, with Cuddy in between them, facing the window and the bustling street outside.

'Oh well, I didn't really see how I had a choice,' House replied sarcastically.

'Can you two please not start that again. We've had such a nice day so far, don't ruin it,' Cuddy pleaded, looking from House to her mother.

'Of course not sweetie,' House replied, grabbing her hand that was resting on the table. Sometimes it really was fun using such sickly terms of endearment, ones he usually mocked other people for using, especially if they got Cuddy to squirm awkwardly in her seat in front of him.

'Wouldn't dream of it. So, Gregory, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself. You're my daughter's partner and yet I hardly know anything about you. Well, apart from the fact that you're a -'

'Mom! What did I just say?' Cuddy interrupted.

'What Lisa? I was going to say doctor. What did you think I was going to say?'

Much to Cuddy's relief she didn't have to answer that because at that moment a handsome young Italian waiter came to take their orders. It was obvious that he had the hots for Cuddy, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. House was not impressed.

'I will have the Misticanza salad, with a glass of sparkling water please.' Cuddy started off with her order.

'Of course Signora, anything for you Signora,' the young waiter replied with a wink and a heavy accent.

This guy was starting to piss House off. 'I'll have the pepperoni pizza with extra cheese and a side order of get your eyes off my girlfriend's boobs or else,' House said with as much venom as possible. 'Oh and a coca cola.'

The waiter was visibly embarrassed. He coughed awkwardly and looked down while taking the rest of their orders. 'S-Si Signore, and for you Signora?' He turned to Arlene.

'I'll have the Caprino panini, and also a sparkling water,' she replied, keeping her gaze fixed on House. She was impressed with him. Most men would totally flip out if they caught someone ogling their 'significant other'. But House was good with his words, he got what he wanted simply by using language rather than actions. It was obvious that he was willing to stick up for Cuddy and protect her. _Perhaps I should give him another chance..._

The waiter grabbed their menus and sprinted off, not to be seen by them again for the duration of their meal.

House could feel Arlene's eyes on him. He turned to look at her to see what she wanted and was stunned when he made eye contact. He saw something new in her eyes, not the loathing or the distrust he had experienced up until now, but something positive, something that looked a lot like admiration? _No it couldn't be, could it? Perhaps she's giving me another chance?_

House was pulled away from his thoughts and Arlene's gaze when he heard Cuddy speaking to him. 'You really didn't have to do that Greg, it wasn't necessary.' Cuddy was blushing slightly, also admiring his chivalrous act. She could really get used to having House the jealous boyfriend around. _No! He is just playing his part in front of mom, stopping thinking otherwise!_

'What? And have greasy Italian men staring at my girlfriend's gorgeous breasts? No way, that right remains with me alone. I'm not sharing.'

'Thank you for that,' Arlene said sarcastically, shaken out of her daze at hearing House talking about her daughter's body. She decided it was time to change the subject. 'So, tell me about yourself Greg? What was your childhood like? How many relationships have you had before Lisa?' The change of House's name did not go unnoticed by House and Cuddy. She gently squeezed his hand, which she stilled had locked with hers on the edge of the table.

'There's not much to tell. My mother is a sweet woman and my father is a bastard. I never got on with him, but I was always close to her,' House said curtly. It was clear that there was more to his childhood. That it probably wasn't just a normal childhood. He just didn't want to discuss it or reveal any of the stories, in case he became vulnerable. And that was something he definitely did not want to be in front of Mother Cuddy.

They were silent for a few seconds as their food was being served, this time by an older dark haired woman, also of Italian descent.

'Well what about relationships? Anything serious?' Arlene changed the topic once the waitress left, uncharacteristically deciding not to delve any further into House's childhood as it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it, even though she really wanted to know more.

'Not much to tell there either I'm afraid. I had a high school sweetheart. That lasted one whole year, before she decided she was a lesbian. It truly truly broke my heart,' he said sarcastically, patting his chest for effect. 'And then there was my previous girlfriend, Stacy. That didn't end well either. But at least she doesn't bat for the other side now.'

'How long were you with Stacy for?' Arlene pried deeper.

Cuddy was silent during this conversation, listening interestedly. She wanted to see how far they could get without starting an argument. She was also curious to hear more about House's history, especially his childhood. He has revealed very little, despite their twenty year old friendship. She wanted to know more about the man behind the vicodin and the sarcasm. However, when talk turned to Stacy she saw the slightly pained expression on his face, not noticeable to Arlene, so subtle was it. But Cuddy knew him better. It was a chapter of his life that he didn't like to dwell on, so she helped him out.

'Mom, does it really matter what Greg's past relationships were like? It's all in the past. Every relationship is different, and the one we should be focussing on right now is between Greg and myself, here in the present.' House gave her a small but grateful smile.

'Yes, I suppose you're right Lisa. I apologise Greg.' House and Cuddy looked at each other with the same shocked expression. Perhaps things really were looking up.

After lunch had finished, Arlene went to the toilet and House asked for the bill. 'You really don't have to treat us to lunch Greg, I will pay,' Cuddy said as she went to take the bill from his hands, not even noticing that she had used his first name in the absence of her mother's presence.

But he raised his hand, out of her reach. 'Don't worry Lisa, I've got this one.' He gave her a wink and opened his wallet to take his American Express card out. Cuddy quickly noticed though, that the card did not belong to him, but rather to Wilson.

'House! That's -' she started to berate him for what he was about to do.

But he quickly interrupted her. 'Don't worry sweetcheeks, Wilson owes me.'

'_He_ owes _you_? For what? He buys you lunch every day of the week. Surely you owe him! I don't feel comfortable with Wilson unknowingly paying for this expensive lunch.'

'He's been keeping a secret from me. I needed to get my revenge. Wilson will soon receive a very large order of gay porn. I can't wait to see his reaction.' At Cuddy's continued look of utter disbelief, he added, 'I'll put the card back once I've had my fun!'

'I should hope so. If I -'

At that moment Arlene returned from the toilets and House was spared a telling off. He quickly finished paying and they left the restaurant.

'So where now?' House asked with fake interest as they wandered down the street. He just wanted to go home and watch some TV. His leg was starting to throb and he didn't know how much more walking he could take.

'I want to go to that lovely art gallery we visited the last time I was here. And after that we need to stop off at the supermarket. I'm making dinner.' Arlene said as she walked off in the direction of the local art gallery.

House huffed in response, obviously making sure Arlene was already out of earshot. 'Dinner? Really?'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know what her plans were either. I promise we'll be as quick as possible in the gallery. I'll even let you make fun of the paintings,' Cuddy replied as she slipped her arm around his waist and they started to follow her mother. 'As long as she doesn't hear you.'

'Fine. But I'm watching monster trucks tonight. I don't care if she approves or not.'

'Fine.' And with that the two followed Arlene round the art gallery, and after that to the supermarket.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>OK, so that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. It was more of a transition chapter - things will get more interesting, and soon!<p>

I have already started on chapter 5 and I'm really excited about it - it will definitely move things along I think. So, the more reviews you leave the sooner I'll update!

Also - I'm on twitter: charlotte818 - do follow me if you want to chat about House - my real life friends aren't exactly fans of the show, so i don't have anyone to talk to about it, especially with all the drama that's been happening recently! I suppose I could do with some more followers as well...


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: House isn't mine. Didn't Hugh look absolutely dashing at the GQ Awards last night!)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**Strange Bedfellows**

_19.00, Cuddy's House_

It was seven o'clock when Cuddy's car finally pulled up in front of her house. Arlene took the house keys and got out of the car first, leaving Cuddy and House sitting in the front together. After a few eerily silent moments Cuddy broke the silence.

'Never again am I going into a supermarket with you.'

'What do you mean? I thought we were having fun _honey_!'

'We most certainly were not, and stop calling me names. I can't believe that stunt you pulled with the condoms. Did you see the look of utter shock on my mother's face?'

'What? You said we needed to be more convincing. She can't seriously believe that we are both celibate, or that we wouldn't jump in the sack together before marriage.'

'Of course not, she knows this isn't the 1800s, but really? Putting ten boxes of extra large Durex in the shopping cart, _in front of her_ no less.'

'I wanted her to see how happy we are together!'

'Subtle,' Cuddy said sarcastically, with an added eye roll. 'And there was really no need to throw fruit at that little boy.'

'He started it.'

'No he didn't! The apple fell out of his hand and onto your foot. It's not like he intentionally hid behind a box of bananas and aimed grapes at you, unlike you.'

'I was bored. Seriously, food shopping with your mom is not exactly like going to Six Flags. I had to liven things up a bit. And don't deny it, I saw that poorly hidden smirk on your sexy face when I asked her if she needed any tampons.' She shook her head in disbelief.

'That was completely uncalled for. I don't think I've ever seen her turn such a dark shade of red. The whole aisle heard you!'

'Oh relax Cuddles. She's practically been worshipping the ground I walk on ever since I oh so gallantly protected your honour at the restaurant earlier today.'

Cuddy sighed and got out of the car. 'Well let's hope it stays that way.'

House limped after her into the house and headed straight for the TV in the living room, switching the channel to monster trucks, which had just started. He made himself comfortable on Cuddy's large leather couch, bringing his feet to rest on the coffee table in front of him. Arlene was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen and rejected Cuddy's offer of help. 'You go and spend some quality time with Greg, I've got everything covered in here. You can tell your boyfriend that dinner will be ready in about an hour.' And thus Cuddy was left with no alternative but to join House on the couch.

He briefly turned away from the TV and eyed her suspiciously as she sat down at the other end of the 3 seater. 'You seriously wanna watch this with me?'

Cuddy took a quick glance towards the kitchen to make sure her mother wasn't spying on them again. 'No, but what choice do I have?' She hissed.

'Well come here then Sweetpea,' House whispered, exaggeratedly patting the spot next to him before turning back to watch his monster trucks. 'Want to keep up appearances, don't we!'

Cuddy hesitated for a few seconds before awkwardly shifting over to sit next to him. He responded by putting his arm around her and pulling her into a half embrace.

'How can you watch this stuff? It's completely mind numbing and barbaric,' asked Cuddy, a grimace on her face.

'This. Is. Sport,' House replied slowly.

But she really wasn't interested. 'How's the leg?' she questioned, noticing how often he was rubbing it.

'It's fine.' His eyes remained fixed on the cars crushing each other, as he gave Cuddy a gentle squeeze on the shoulder in reassurance.

They spent the rest of the time until dinner watching the programme in silence, each feeling more and more comfortable and content in the other's company.

At 8.15 Arlene called the couple to the table for dinner. She made her famous vegetable casserole with a crème brulee cheesecake for dessert.

'Oh mom, you didn't have to go to all this trouble!'

'Now Lisa, this is my last night with you until at least the Independence Day party in July, and I know it's your favourite. It's nice to make an effort every so often.' She gave House a subtle glare.

'Hey! What was that for? I thought we were homeys now?' House asked, slightly worried he'd done something wrong again and she'd gone back to hating him.

'Don't worry. We're still _homeys_. Doesn't mean I can't keep you on your toes though. Make sure you're keeping my daughter happy.'

Both House and Cuddy gave small sighs of relief that Arlene was finally willing to admit that she approved of her daughter's choice of boyfriend.

Dinner was spent in neutral conversation, mostly about the hospital and what Arlene was up to these days. Cuddy was proud that they managed to go a full meal without talk of Julia or any arguments between her boyfriend and mother.

When the large antique clock hanging on the wall struck 9.30 House decided it was time to take his leave.

'Why do you need to leave? Won't you stay the night?' Arlene asked warily. 'I'm leaving in the morning and I would genuinely appreciate it if you could have breakfast with us and see me off.'

House desperately turned to Cuddy who had the same expression on her face. _What do we do?_ He silently asked her.

'Mom, surely it wouldn't be appropriate with you in the next room to have Greg sleep here.'

'For goodness sake, can you two not control yourselves! I'm asking you to simply share a bed and not have sex for _one night_. You can spend the whole Sunday in the throws of passion to compensate for all I care.' She gave a dramatic sigh. 'And if you seriously can't help yourselves at least let me know and I'll put earplugs in.'

Cuddy turned as dark as a turnip. She didn't have anything to say to that. House didn't fair much better either.

'I-I suppose I could come back tomorrow morning. What time are you leaving?' he tried negotiating.

'8.00. We'll be having breakfast at 7.00.'

'Then again, perhaps not,' he muttered under his breath.

Arlene was getting bored of this conversation. 'Gregory House, if you plan on remaining in my good books, I highly suggest you stay the night. End of discussion.'

Cuddy gave House a helpless shrug.

Arlene continued. 'Great. Now that that is sorted, let's go watch a movie.'

'You choose one and get it set up Mom. Greg and I will quickly finish taking the plates into the kitchen.'

Once they were sure that they were out of earshot of Alrene, they began discussing how to deal with this sudden problem.

'You know I _certainly _wouldn't object to staying the night,' House said with a lecherous smile.

Cuddy ignored him. 'This must be a test. She knows that we aren't really together if you don't sleep over.'

'So what are we gonna do?'

Cuddy brought her hand to her chin and thought for a few moments. 'We wait for her to go to bed and then you can sleep on the couch.'

House stamped his cane to the floor childishly. 'But _mom_! Why do I have to sleep on the couch? I'm the cripple!'

'Shut up, she's coming!' Cuddy elbowed him in the ribs as she saw her mother walk towards the kitchen.

'Ready children?'

They ended up watching Top Gun, an old favourite of Arlene's. House started nodding off half way through, so Cuddy kept having to gently nudge him in the stomach to keep him focused, something he wasn't particularly appreciative of. It was almost midnight when the movie finally ended.

'It's getting late mom and you have to get up early in the morning, perhaps you should go to bed now.' She really needed Arlene to go to bed so that House could use the couch.

'Oh don't worry about me Lisa, I'm not tired yet. I often have trouble getting to sleep these days. I'm going to watch some more television.' She started to flick through the channels.

'How about a sleeping pill?' House asked. _Or a sedative._

'I can't take those, they make me nauseous.'

'Right, we'll stay up with you then,' Cuddy said. House gave her an annoyed look and faked a yawn. She subtly pinched his bicep and pointed to the TV, effectively shutting him up for the next hour. However, by then she had started yawning as well. She turned to Arlene and observed that she was still wide awake. A change of plan was in order.

'OK mom, well we're going to go to sleep now, so we'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late!' Cuddy pulled House up with her and dragged him into her bedroom before he could even utter a single word.

'So, this is the heart of the Cuddy Kingdom,' House said absolutely awestruck when they reached her room. He zoned in on a mahogany chest of drawers in the the corner, and before Cuddy realised what he was doing, he opened the top draw and started rummaging around. He soon found what he was looking for.

'Aha!' He held up a very red and very lacy thong in triumph.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' Cuddy asked exasperatedly. She rushed towards him, but by the time she reached him he had shoved her thong down the front of his trousers.

'If you want it, you're gonna have to dig deep and find it,' House said making his way over to her king size bed and bouncing on it.

'Urgh, you're so gross.' Cuddy rearranged her draw and slammed it shut.

'So, what are we gonna do about little Miss Insomniac out there? I mean I wouldn't mind staying in here...'

'We're going to have to wait until she goes to bed. Could be a long time. I'm going to get ready,' Cuddy said grabbing her pyjamas and a dressing gown. 'Stand by the door and listen for when she goes to bed. _Behave yourself_.'

House sat up straight on the bed, with his hands in his lap. 'OK mommy!'

10 minutes later Cuddy came out of her bathroom, dressed in a red camisole and skimpy dark blue shorts, all of which was covered up by a white silk dressing gown. She had to do a double take when she found House lying in the middle of her bed, wearing just his t shirt and boxer shorts, watching TV.

'House, what the hell? You were supposed to be listening to the door!'

'Sorry, there's a rerun of General Hospital on. I simply couldn't resist. Comfy pillows you've got here!'

Cuddy, fists clenched in an attempt to contain her anger, walked towards the door, with the purpose of subtly checking to see if the couch had been vacated. As she was reaching for the handle, there were two loud knocks, one after the other. She sprinted to the bed and straight into House's unsuspecting arms just as the door opened, revealing Arlene carrying two mugs. To Arlene it just looked as though they were cuddling before going to sleep.

'Here. I brought each of you a cup of herbal tea. It will help you sleep.' House and Cuddy let go of each other to accept the steaming mugs.

'Thanks mom,' they both said at the same time. Arlene gave House a playful glower. 'Sleep well children. And remember, not too loud!' With that she left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Cuddy started blushing profusely.

'I think we should take her advice, _darling_,' House said teasingly, before taking a sip of his tea.

'Oh shut up. Now drink your tea and get out!' Cuddy replied as she untangled herself from him and turned to watch the TV whilst sipping her own tea. As much as she wanted him to stay she knew it wouldn't be appropriate. They needed to discuss things in a mature way before either of them could take the next step towards even attempting a relationship. Then again, this was House, nothing was ever mature or expected with him.

Fifteen minutes later found House lying on the living room couch with a blanket draped over his squished body. He popped two vicodin and attempted to go to sleep. Unfortunately his leg had other plans. What started out as a dull throb over dinner had now turned into full blown spasms, and they hurt like hell. Every so often House would suffer from these excruciating spasms, so strong that even vicodin couldn't dull the pain enough to let him sleep. Tonight looked to be another one of those nights. It certainly didn't help that he'd spent all day on his feet. He paced around the living room for an hour, stopping every so often to rub deeply into his leg, as if trying to dig the pain out.

When the pain finally became more manageable he crashed on to the couch and was about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and then closing. Before he had time to think about who he'd rather see less, especially in his current, rather sweaty, condition, Arlene Cuddy came walking down the hallway. She was about to turn into the kitchen when she spotted movement coming from the direction of the couch. House tried to keep as still as possible in the hopes that she wouldn't spot him, but he knew he failed when he saw her stop and turn towards him.

'What are you doing here?' she asked suspiciously as she came nearer.

House pointed at his leg. 'Couldn't sleep. Leg was acting up. Didn't want to wake Lisa' There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds, until Arlene accepted his excuse.

'Oh. Well I can't sleep either. I was just going to make myself some herbal tea and sit down with a book. Would you like some?'

House didn't know what to do. He could hardly go to sleep on the couch with Arlene sitting next to him reading, that would certainly raise suspicions. And he was dead tired anyway. There was only one option. 'No don't worry about me, I'm going to go back to bed now.' And with that he got up, leaning heavily on his cane, and slowly limped back to his, or rather Cuddy's, bedroom.

However, before he could make an exit, Arlene stopped him. 'Greg, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. Neither here nor twenty years ago. But I want you to know that I have decided to give you another chance. It's obvious that my daughter is very attached to you, and I like to think the feeling is mutual.' She raised an expectant eyebrow. House nodded mutely, dumbstruck. 'So I don't want to interfere. But so help me, if I hear that you have mistreated her or just left her hanging in a difficult situation, I will hunt to you down and tear you to shreds. Do we have an understanding?' She summoned up her most menacing glare.

House stood rooted to the spot, his face displaying an expression of utter fear. A small squeak escaped his mouth, and that was all Arlene needed to hear. 'Good, now go to bed, you look as if you're going to drop to the floor any second, and I really don't need to deal with dragging heavy middle aged men around the house at this time of night.' House didn't need further encouragement. He limped away as fast as his mangled leg would take him.

Arlene watched him go with a smile on her face. _Oh, they better get their act together soon. _

House quietly entered the bedroom and got into bed behind Cuddy, fear still in control of his body. However, as soon as he saw Cuddy's angelic sleeping face he calmed down, Arlene's warning already forgotten. He simply watched her sleep for a few moments. _I could definitely get used to this_. Try as he might not to touch her, he simply couldn't help it, and soon enough he found himself spooned up behind her, with his right arm placed delicately around her waist. _What she doesn't know can't hurt her right?_ was his final thought before drifting off into the best sleep he'd had in years.

Cuddy woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed and at peace. She detected a warmth behind her and something heavy draped over her waist wrapping her in a protective cocoon. She snuggled into it subconsciously before realisation hit her, and she turned suddenly to find her herself face to face with her wayward diagnostician. Words failed her, and she found herself lost in those deep, intense bottomless pits, leading her to the gateway to his soul. What House couldn't express with words she discovered in his eyes.

He had woken up ten minutes previously and wanted to cherish the feel of her in his arms for as long as possible before they both returned to their normal lives after Arlene left. When his eyes met hers there was only one thought racing through his mind. _Kiss her you fool!_

They slowly inched closer and closer to each other until their noses were touching. Cuddy licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen. House kept his intense gaze locked on her, arm still around her body. They were mere millimetres apart now...

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>Cheeky cliffhanger there! Let me know what you think and I'll try and update asap.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing! Here's a longer chapter to make up for the wait. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it, but I wanted to give you something.

(Disclaimer: Still don't own House, saving up though.)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Road Trip**

_They slowly inched closer and closer to each other until their noses were touching. Cuddy licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen. House kept his intense gaze locked on her, arm still around her body. They were mere millimetres apart now..._

All of a sudden there was a loud knock on the bedroom door, followed by, 'Get up children, breakfast is on the table!'

And with that the moment was ruined. Cuddy was the first one to pull away. House let go of her as she did so and they both lay on their backs, staring at the ceiling, each regaining their composure.

'She has got to go,' House grumbled.

'Come on, let's get dressed.' Cuddy was still dazed and genuinely disappointed at what didn't just happen. She gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom, leaving House lying on the bed. _Damnit! That was my chance._ He punched the mattress out of frustration before heaving himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. After swallowing two vicodin and rubbing his thigh for a good five minutes he attempted to stand up. He could still feel the effects of so much walking the previous day. _Never again_, he thought as he put his jeans on.

Breakfast was a very quiet affair, at least for Cuddy and House. Arlene spent the majority of the time discussing plans for the Independence Day party coming up, but she soon noticed the palpable tension between her daughter and boyfriend. They barely spoke to each other and refused to make eye contact. Every time their fingers accidentally brushed they would swiftly recoil, as if they had just touched a flame. _Something must have happened either during the night, or this morning_, she thought.

'So how is your leg?' Arlene tried to ease some of the tension, not knowing what a touchy subject House's leg was.

Cuddy turned to House, their earlier awkwardness suddenly forgotten. 'What's wrong with your leg? You didn't mention anything to me.'

'I'm fine.' House replied. At Cuddy's continued expectant look, he elaborated. 'My leg was acting up last night and I didn't want to wake you so I went to the living room to walk it off. That's where your mother found me.'

Cuddy set her questioning gaze upon Arlene. 'So why were you awake last night mom?'

'I couldn't sleep so I came to get a drink and read on the couch.'

'Which is when I came back to bed and to you, _dearest_,' House explained.

A look of understanding at why House was in her bed this morning overtook Cuddy's face. 'Oooh.'

It was then that a car horn was heard outside the house. 'Ah, that'll be my driver. It's time for me to go.' Arlene got up from the table and retrieved her bags from her bedroom.

'Your mom has a _driver_?' House mouthed to Cuddy as they got up as well.

'Mhmm,' she replied non-committally, taking his hand and heading for the front door.

Once the bags had been taken to the car it was time for farewells. Arlene gave her daughter a tight embrace. 'Take care of yourself, won't you? And I'll see you at the Country Cottage next week. Make sure you bring this one here with you,' she said, pointing to House, who stood next to Cuddy on the front porch.

'I will mom. Have a safe journey home.'

Arlene then turned to Greg. 'Don't even think about hugging me, I don't want no cooties!' He took a step back.

She simply gave him a playful glare and wrapped her arms around him. He reluctantly returned the embrace. Cuddy tried to hold in her laughter at the sight before her as House glowered at her over Arlene's shoulder.

'Make her yours. Preferably before I kick the bucket,' Arlene whispered in his ear, before pulling away from him.

'Wh-What?' House stood in front of her in bewilderment and shock. _How the hell does she know?_

But she merely replied with a wink and walked down to her car. With a final wave to the couple Arlene Cuddy was off.

'What did she say to you? You look like you just saw a ghost!' Cuddy said jokingly as they went back into the house.

'N-Nothing.'

_Tuesday, 29th June, PPTH_

House had been acting very strange ever since that weekend with Arlene. He was distant around the hospital, never speaking to Cuddy unless absolutely necessary. When he did, he was polite, always knocking before entering her office. It was almost as if Cuddy was a complete stranger to him, and she didn't like it.

Cuddy was in her office on the phone with a nurse from Pediatrics when there was a knock on her door and Wilson poked his head in. She motioned for him to have a seat while she finished the phone call.

'Yes. Yes, I'll look into it. Just try and deal with it for now. I need to go,' and with that she hung up and looked at Wilson.

'You wanted to speak to me?' he asked her.

'What's up with House?'

'What do you mean? I haven't noticed anything.'

'Oh come on. He's suddenly turned shy, quiet, _polite_. It's like he's the perfect gentleman. No requests for crazy procedures, no shouting inappropriate comments down corridors, no harassing nurses. He even _knocks_ when he comes to see me. I've barely seen him these past couple days. Something's up and I'm worried.'

'Well he hasn't told me anything. Maybe he got struck by lightening and suffered a major personality change, in which case we should embrace it while it lasts.' After receiving a menacing look from Cuddy, however, Wilson changed tactic. 'When did he start acting like this?'

Cuddy thought for a moment. Then realisation dawned on her. 'Since – Since the weekend with my mother.' _Our near kiss must have freaked him out._

'Well did anything happen?'

'Has he not spoken to you about it?' At seeing the shake of Wilson's head, she continued hesitantly. She didn't really want to tell him if House clearly didn't want him to know, but she really did need some advice. 'We-We nearly kissed.'

'WHAT!' Wilson shrieked.

'Shhh,' Cuddy replied irritably, shooting a quick glance through the glass doors of her office, making sure no one heard them.

'How the hell did that come about?' Wilson leaned forward in his seat, wanting to hear more.

_House is right, Wilson is such a girl at heart_. Cuddy continued. 'It doesn't matter how it happened. Do you think that could be the reason why he's acting like this?'

'Well I certainly wouldn't put it past him. Whenever something even remotely emotional or personal happens in his life, he retreats like a hermit. He is afraid of putting himself out there, he doesn't want to get hurt.'

'So what to I do?' Cuddy felt really lost at this point. She didn't know whether she should be the one to take the first step. She was just as afraid of failure as House was, but they simply couldn't play these immature games for the rest of their lives. Someone had to take that leap of faith.

'Well what do you want to do? If you want this Lisa, then you need to be committed to it 100%. House is fragile. You can't go in half hearted and leave him at the smallest of things. He won't be able to handle that.'

Cuddy was silent for a couple moments. She needed to process this by herself. 'I have work to do, you can go James.'

Wilson gave her a sombre nod and walked towards the door.

'James.' Wilson turned around. 'Thanks.' She gave him a hesitant smile, one which he returned whole-heartedly.

'I hope you make the right choice. You both deserve it.'

After leaving Cuddy to her thoughts, Wilson went straight to the 4th floor to find House, who was conveniently taking a nap in his own office.

He stormed through the door without knocking and stopped in front of his best friend. 'You almost kissed Cuddy, and didn't tell me?'

House awoke from his slumber with a start. After regaining his bearings, he frowned up at Wilson. 'I told you I didn't want to discuss that weekend.'

'But this is huge House! This could be your chance to finally be with her!'

'Who said anything about wanting to be with her? We were both just caught up in the moment. It was stupid.'

'Oh come off it. Even you don't believe that crap!'

'Wilson I don't want to talk about it. Go away and propose to your sick patients or something. I have better things to do.'

'Oh sure House. Go back to sleep, but don't think that will solve the problem. You will have to face her sooner or later.'

But House had already closed his eyes and made himself comfortable again, a sign to Wilson that the discussion had officially ended. With a frustrated sigh, he left his friend's office. _They have got to be two of the most stubborn idiots I have ever met in my life!_

_Wednesday, 30th June, PPTH_

Cuddy slowly marched up to her diagnostician's office. They needed to talk. However, when she arrived on the 4th floor she saw that he was in the middle of a DDX with his team so she knocked on the door, alerting House to her presence, and went into his office to wait for him.

House heaved an internal sigh at seeing his boss. 'OK go run the tests and report back to daddy when you're done.'

The team filed out of the conference room and House made his way into his office. Cuddy got up from his armchair as he entered.

'What do you want?' He was not in the mood for small talk.

'We need to talk.'

'Better make it a quickie, I've got a very important meeting with a sandwich and Wilson's wallet in the cafeteria in 10 minutes.'

'Don't you think we need to clear the air about what happened – what _nearly _happened on the weekend?'

'Nothing happened, hence no need to clear the air. We're fine.' House was starting to feel more and more uncomfortable with this conversation. He didn't do emotional heart to hearts.

'What do you mean nothing happened? House, you woke up in my bed that morning and we nearly kissed. That's something in my mind, something pretty big actually. Don't you think we should talk about it. Perhaps, I don't know, explore it... you seemed to want it just as much as I did.' There, she'd said it.

That last part caught House completely off guard. 'I-I don't know.' The tension between them could be cut through by a knife.

They took a tentative step towards each other, gazes locked. However, before either of them could get another word out, the door to House's office burst open to reveal Wilson.

'You ready for lunch?' he asked, completely oblivious to what he had just stepped into.

It took House a few seconds to rebuild his walls again. 'Yeh.' He turned away from Cuddy and made his way to the exit.

'House, wait.' House stopped mid stride, but did not face her. 'You're still coming to my mother's party this weekend right?'

He gave her a quick nod before leaving the room with Wilson hot on his heels. 'What was that all about?'

'Mind your own beeswax,' House replied, not in the mood for talking after what had just taken place in his office.

House returned to his office two hours later, after a rather tiring lunch with Wilson and spending some quality alone time watching TV in coma guy's room. He made to sit down at his desk, but stopped when he saw the note lying on top of his latest patient's file.

_We leave on Friday afternoon, straight from work. We'll be staying until Tuesday morning. Bring enough clothes._

_We can talk_ _more then. _

_C_

_Can't wait_, he thought sarcastically as he stuffed the note into his pocket just as his team barged into the office with the latest test results.

_16.00 Friday, 2nd July_

'House the whole point of you _following_ me out of the hospital was to reduce suspicions. By shouting from the balcony for me to wait for you so that we could 'drive into the sunset together', you did the complete opposite. People probably think we've run off together for a romantic weekend in Hawaii or something.'

The couple were in Cuddy's car making their way up to the Hamptons, to 'The Country Cottage', where Arlene's Independence day party would be held. It has been an annual tradition for the last 50 years for the Cuddy family and neighbours to get together at the Cuddy country residence on the afternoon of the 4th July and have a big party. Cuddy hardly went anymore due to her high workload, but this year she really wanted to show off her new 'boyfriend' to her sister.

'There there _sweetie pie_. All in the nature of fun.' Cuddy gave House a glare before bringing her eyes back to the road.

'You know I'm actually surprised you were ready to leave on time.'

'Wilson packed my bag,' House mumbled in reply, avoiding eye contact by staring at the passing cars. His response brought out a mirthful chuckle from Cuddy, something which earned her a similar glare from him in return.

Cuddy stopped laughing and turned onto a more serious topic. 'In terms of a thank you for doing this for me, I am willing to take an extra 6 weeks off your clinic duty.'

'Yeh, yeh. Just make sure those rugrats don't puke on me when we get there.' Cuddy was expecting more of a reaction from her disobedient doctor at hearing that he wouldn't have to return to the clinic for a further month and a half. This just gave her more evidence to the fact that he still wasn't comfortable in her presence after their near kiss.

'Are you feeling alright? You've really been distant lately.' She tried to pry it out of him, to get to the bottom of their problem. She was sure she knew what it was already, but hoped that he might acknowledge it as well.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still staring out of the passenger side window. 'I'm fine.' Then, brightening suddenly, he added, 'Oh let's stop there!' whilst pointing at a gas station in the distance with a McDonalds attached to it.

'It's four o'clock in the afternoon and we've only just left Princeton, you can't seriously already be hungry or need the toilet.'

'_Mooooom_.'

Cuddy released an irritated sigh and pulled over into the right hand lane leading to the exit for the McDonalds.

'You've got five minutes before I leave without you. Hurry up,' she said pulling into a parking space as close to the entrance to the restaurant as possible. Despite being strict with House, she was mindful of his leg and didn't want him to be in any more pain than necessary.

'Right ho,' replied cheerfully, easing himself out of the parked car.

He returned 10 minutes later with a large bag of food in one hand and two drinks in the other.

'Knew you wouldn't leave without me _pookie_.'

'You can't be serious about eating that smelly, greasy food in my freshly cleaned car?'

'Oh, but I think I am.'

Cuddy eyed his big mac with disdain. 'You're a doctor House. You, of all people, should know how bad for you that stuff is.'

But House completely ignored her reprimand. Instead he pulled a small box and a fork out of his bag. 'Here, I bought you a salad and a coke. Diet.' He handed her the salad and drink.

Cuddy was stunned by House's thoughtfulness. _Why can't he be like this all the time? _'Thank you.'

They ate their meals in silence before setting off again.

About an hour into the drive House couldn't take the silence anymore. 'So what's up with Wilson? He's acting weird. And don't say you don't know anything about his new future wife. I've seen the way you two gossip, you're like a bunch of girly teenagers. He must have told you something.'

The case of Wilson's secret love affair took a step back in House's mind over the past week, due to the more pressing issue of pretending to be Cuddy's boyfriend. He had by no means forgotten about it though and decided that now would be a perfect time to try and work the mystery out. Not that he felt there was much of a mystery. He was convinced Wilson came back with more than he bargained for from that conference a week ago, but his friend was uncharacteristically unwilling to admit anything. House was sure Cuddy would know something about this. He often saw them chatting together over lunch in the cafeteria.

'House, I really don't know what your talking about,' Cuddy stuttered in reply.

House eyed her suspiciously. 'Yes you do. If you don't tell me, I'll stick my head out of the window and start shouting about our sex life.'

'We don't have a sex life.'

'The people walking down the street don't know that.'

'You wouldn't.' But House had already started opening the window. Cuddy quickly slapped his hand away and locked the electronic window opener.

'Alright, alright! God it's like dealing with a two year old. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to interrogate him or any of those involved.'

'Ah, so there is someone! Unfortunately I can't make any promises of the sort.' At Cuddy's frown he conceded. 'Fine. I promise. So, who is she?'

'She's called Dr Jennifer Baker. Wilson met her at the Oncology conference in New York. She's also an oncologist, working at New York Mercy. Happy now?' Cuddy was really disappointed in herself for betraying Wilson's confidence, but she really couldn't deal with House's antics, especially considering they still had a long way to go and she needed his cooperation once they arrived.

'Why wouldn't he tell me about her?' House felt genuinely hurt at his friend's refusal to tell him something as big as this. Sure House kept many secrets from Wilson, but they always told each other about their love lives.

'Perhaps he didn't want you to drive her away.' House shot Cuddy a very half hearted scowl. Even he had to admit truth in that possibility. House had forced away a great number of Wilson's girlfriends over the years, but he only ever did it in his friend's best interests, even if it didn't always look that way. He wanted what was best for Wilson and if these women left voluntarily then they weren't worth Wilson's affection anyway.

The next half hour was spent in a comfortable silence. Cuddy continued to drive and House played on his PSP. This silence was disrupted however, when the battery of said PSP died. House let out a dramatic sigh and stuffed the games console back into his bag. Thus left with nothing to do, he started tapping a very repetitive and very annoying tune using his left thigh and the door handle next to him. Cuddy kept eyeing him, hoping he would get the hint and stop, but he didn't seem to notice.

The tapping didn't hold his interest for long though, so he opened the glove compartment and had a good rummage around in there. Cuddy quickly slammed it shut, almost catching his fingers in the process, before he could find anything remotely interesting.

'Why don't you sleep until we get there. I need to concentrate on the road and I can't with you messing around.'

'Why do you need to concentrate? Surely you know the way. Unless – Miss Cuddy, are you lost?' House gave a fake gasp of shock.

'No, I know exactly where I'm going.' She sounded less than convincing though.

'Cuddy's lost. Cuddy' lost,' House chanted.

'Shut up. Ah there we go. See, there's the sign. We're on the right road.' Cuddy visibly relaxed.

'Yeh, maybe now, but not a few minutes ago.'

Cuddy really wanted to be angry at him, but she was just relieved that his awkwardness from the previous few days was finally wearing off, and they could behave normally around each other again. Well, as normal as they ever did behave together.

Once House was sure Cuddy knew where she was, he turned on the radio. Unfortunately he couldn't find a good channel, so kept flicking through them at high speed. Needless to say Cuddy was less than impressed.

'You really don't need to do that. You're not six anymore. Just choose one station and stick with it.'

'But there's nothing good on.'

'So, turn it off.'

'But then I'll be bored.' Cuddy rolled her eyes. It really was like dealing with a child.

'Well you can turn it off anyway because we'll be arriving soon and I have some things about my family that I need to tell you.' And with that Cuddy slapped House's hand out of the way and turned the radio off herself.

'Oooh is this gonna be some juicy gossip I can blackmail them with?' House sat up straighter in his seat, wanting to hear more about Cuddy's family and her background.

'No, of course not. Well. Maybe a bit.' Cuddy took a deep breath and told House all about the various family members who would be in attendance at the party.

'OK, so you've obviously met my mother. And I think you know my sister as well? She's going to be there with her husband, Alan, and their three children. Just to warn you now, Julia is incredibly competitive, so please just ignore her if she tries to start anything up with me.' Cuddy paused for a moment. 'On second thought, you could always try to help me beat her. You are much more of a man than her husband ever will be.'

'Who's being childish now?' Though House was secretly flattered at Cuddy's compliment.

'You don't understand. She's been competing with me ever since we were little children. Everything I do, she tries to do better. She's always held the fact that she has a family over me. And I'm sick of it.'

'But you've got a great career. Just don't listen to her crap.' House really didn't like the sound of Julia. He had met her once in Michigan, and even then she seemed insanely jealous of Cuddy and was always trying to do better than her in their mother's eyes. He decided it was best if she was taken down a notch or ten this weekend.

'Trust me, easier said than done. There have been times when I wished I was an only child.'

'It's not easy being an only child. I wish I had siblings. I was always on the receiving end of my father's wrath, and my mother gave me far too much attention. I just wanted to be left alone,' House muttered bitterly, talking more to himself. When he realised what he said, he let out an awkward cough. 'But back to your family.'

Cuddy was shocked at House's small insight into his past. She didn't want to dwell on it and make him uncomfortable though, so she carried on. 'Anyway, Alan is a slimy bastard. He claims to be the perfect husband, but he's off having affairs every night of the week. Working late my ass.'

'Does your sister know?'

'I think she does. She's just not willing to call him on it. It would show that she's failed at having the perfect family. So he just gets away with it time after time. Of course no one else knows about it, so everyone just assumes he's off making the big bucks to provide for his family, like every husband should.'

'So how come you know about his fidelity issues?'

'I once caught him leaving a bar with a blond bimbo, while I was visiting them. They were all over each other. It clearly wasn't a business meeting like he said. He saw me and pulled me aside the next day, trying to convince me that it wasn't what it looked like and to promise not to tell Julia.'

'Did he threaten you?' House felt anger boiling up inside him at the possibility of someone potentially harming his Cuddy. _My Cuddy? She's not mine you idiot._

'No, although for a minute I thought he might. He seemed desperate. I decided not to tell her. It was something she should discover for herself.'

There was silence for a few seconds as they both processed the information.

'Anyhow,' Cuddy said moving on. 'They somehow managed to produce three children. Gabi's fourteen and a total brat. Please try not to aggravate her because she suffers from raging hormones and she will bite your head off.'

'Are you saying I should fear a fourteen year old?' House scoffed at the absurdity, but one glare from Cuddy made him stop. 'OK, OK. Seems as though she's not the only hormonal one.' House muttered that last bit under his breath, but evidently Cuddy heard him because he felt a sharp slap to his arm.

'They also have two boys, Patrick, who's eight, and Rupert, who's three and a half. Patrick is a sweetheart but has too much energy for his own good. Be careful when he comes running into the room that he doesn't hurt you.' Cuddy looked down at his leg. 'And Rupert is absolutely adorable. I don't understand how my sister and that monster of a husband created such a cutie.

'Then there's my Aunt Anne and Uncle Paul. They are two of the sweetest people you'll ever meet.' At seeing the huge smile take over Cuddy's face as she spoke of her aunt and uncle, House made a mental note to try and be nice to them, for her sake. 'Anne is mom's older sister, but you couldn't find two people who are more different if you tried. They are so kind and generous. You'll love them!'

'You sound very attached,' House commented.

'I am. Sometimes I wish they were my parents instead.' House could tell they were getting closer to 'The Country Cottage'. The houses were getting bigger and bigger. He was starting to dread this weekend after hearing about Cuddy's family so far. He didn't do well around people and was worried he'd mess things up for her, as he was prone to do.

'And finally, there's my Cousin Harry and his wife Carol. Harry is Anne and Paul's son. He's great, like an older brother to me. He's very protective, so don't step out of line when he's around. In fact he'll probably try to give you the third degree when we arrive. Just play along and don't anger him. Carol, on the other hand, is a total bitch. She works in real estate and flirts with just about every man within a twenty mile radius. They have two kids, Maddy and Jason, both of whom are incredibly shy. Don't scare them off.

'And I think that's about it.'

'You do know I won't be able to remember all that.'

'I know. Just be polite and behave yourself. And don't forget we're supposed to be together.'

'I'll try my best, my little Cuddle bug!' House teased.

'Now you see, that's just too over the top.'

After a further twenty minutes of comfortable small talk they pulled into a driveway leading up to an enormous white mansion. 'Welcome to 'The Country Cottage',' Cuddy said sarcastically, turning off the engine.

'My God, how rich are you?' House looked up at the house gobsmacked.

'It's been in the family for generations. No one actually lives here permanently, so it's used as a holiday home for the family. And here comes mother.' Cuddy saw the front door open and Arlene Cuddy step out onto the front porch. 'Time to face the music.' She got out of the car, followed by House, and made her way over to her mother.

'Hello darling! How was the drive?' Arlene pulled Lisa into a quick hug.

'It was fine mom.' Arlene turned to House.

'Don't you dare try and hug me again. I'm still recovering from the last time.'

'Oh don't be such a baby Greg. Come in, everyone else is in the living room. You're the last ones to arrive.' House and Cuddy followed Arlene through a large and pristine foyer and into a room off to the left. It was a crowded room, containing everyone Cuddy had mentioned in the car.

'Everyone, this is Greg, Lisa's boyfriend.'

However, before Arlene had a chance to introduce House to the various family members, Julia Cuddy bolted out of her seat. 'Oh my God, I know you! You were the one with his hand up Lisa's shirt, making out with her in her car that one time in Michigan when I came to visit!'

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>And there you have it. Let me know what you think. I promise there will finally be some action next chapter!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!

(Disclaimer: Don't own House. Who else is still angry about the Emmys on Sunday night? *raises hand*)**_  
><em>**

**_Truth In Your Lies_  
><strong>

**The Love of a Child**

_'Oh my God, I know you! You were the one with his hand up Lisa's shirt, making out with her in her car that one time in Michigan when I came to visit!'_

An excruciatingly awkward silence permeated the room. Everyone was staring at House. Cuddy felt herself blush like never before.

Arlene was the first to regain the use of speech. 'Well, well, Greg. It seems you made quite an impression on those around you back in the day.' Much to the relief of House and Cuddy she sounded amused, rather than angry. She decided to spare the couple from further embarrassment and moved the conversation forwards. 'So on with the introductions. Greg, this is my sister Anne and her husband Paul. You've obviously met Julia, and this is her husband Alan and their three kids, Gabi, Patrick and Rupert. And finally, over here we have Lisa's cousin Harry, his wife Carol and their two children Maddy and Jason.' She gestured to each person as she said their name and House shook their hands, ever the gentleman. He made sure to give Alan's hand an extra hard squeeze, and didn't fail to notice Carol giving him a flirtatious once over.

Once the introductions were over, Cuddy reacquainted herself with her family. She was speaking to her Aunt Anne about the latest on-goings at the hospital when Harry pulled her aside.

'Mind if I speak with you in private for a moment?' Cuddy looked over to House to make sure that there was no danger of him starting trouble in the near future, and when she saw that he was preoccupied with trying to escape from young Rupert, she agreed. They withdrew to the much quieter kitchen and Harry closed the door behind them.

'Are you completely insane?'

'What are you talking about?' Cuddy was bewildered. She had barely spoken to Harry recently and so had no idea to what he could be alluding to.

'Why the hell are you dating Gregory House? Not only are you _always_ complaining about him, but even I know of his awful reputation. He's regarded as a selfish son of a bitch, who has absolutely no regard for rules or authority and couldn't even give a crap about the lives of his patients, just as long as he solves his puzzles. He's gotta be the worst possible choice in a boyfriend.' Harry worked in IT consultancy for hospitals and so was often working around doctors, picking up on much of the gossip and rumours.

Cuddy was shocked at her cousin's outburst. 'How dare you? What right do you have to question my choice in a partner, when your wife is probably trying to kiss my boyfriend in the living room as we speak,' Cuddy replied heatedly, pointing to the closed door.

This brought Harry down a level. He looked to the ground, hurt and ashamed.

Cuddy's guilt rapidly kicked in. She rubbed his arm soothingly. 'Harry I didn't mean it like that.'

'I know. I'm just worried about you. He has the potential to break you heart and I don't want to see that happen to my little cousin.'

'Don't worry Harry. I know what I'm doing. And I promise, should he hurt me in any way whatsoever, you can be the first to punch him into oblivion.'

Cuddy gave him a reassuring smile and pulled him into a tight embrace, one which he fully reciprocated. Together they headed back to the rest of the family. 

Upon returning to the living room, Cuddy noticed that House was still being ambushed by Rupert on the couch. The child had somehow taken to House and didn't want to be separated from him.

'Lisa! There is something small and yucky attached to my leg,' he whined, causing Rupert to giggle cutely.

Cuddy just shook her head with a grin and sat down next to House, picking Rupert up and placing him on her lap. But Rupert was having none of it and stuck his arms out for House to take him.

'No Lisa! Wan Gweg!'

'Seriously kid?' House couldn't help but release a small chuckle at the sight of the kid trying to get away from Cuddy.

'OK, OK, here you go.' Cuddy placed Rupert in House's lap before the latter had a chance to refuse. Rupert's brilliant blue eyes shone with joy at being reunited with his 'friend' and he immediately stood up on House's legs and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, staring him down, thus forcing House to place his hands on the boy's hips to prevent him from falling. It was beautiful for Cuddy to watch, and she couldn't help up imagine what her own children would be like. These thoughts quickly vanished as she watched what happened next.

Unfortunately, in all the excitement Rupert stepped down on House's right thigh a little too hard, eliciting a painful cry from the crippled doctor. House pulled Rupert down to his left side and grabbed his thigh, clenching his teeth to try and distract himself from the shooting pain spreading through his upper leg.

A very upset expression made it's way to Rupert's face. 'Gweg hurt?' he asked looking up at Cuddy, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

'Yes baby, Greg's leg hurts. You have to make sure that you don't stand on him again, OK?' she said, stroking the toddler's blond hair out of his face.

'OK.' And with that Rupert reached across House and gave his thigh a feather light kiss. House immediately stopped what he was doing. 'Gweg better?'

This unadulterated act of kindness and pure compassion left both House and Cuddy speechless. House could do nothing but nod his head slowly. A smile sprang to Rupert's face and he threw his arms around House's neck, making sure not to touch his leg. House hesitantly brought his arms around the small boy's body, becoming aware of the strange bond between them. Despite his preconceptions about children, he was really beginning to like this kid. The child showed nothing but feelings of happiness and enjoyment at being in the company of House, so unlike his day to day experiences at the hospital, where people would look down upon him with irritation, disdain and even pity. But this kid had an innocent and open mind. He couldn't care less about House's disability or medical qualities, he just wanted a friend, and this filled House with a sense of calm and contentment, something he wasn't used to and even scared him slightly.

The sight before her brought tears to Cuddy's eyes. She saw the obvious connection between House and Rupert and her heart filled with delight at the possibility of House's cold, hard exterior being softened by the love and acceptance of this small child.

The touching moment was soon broken by Arlene. 'I'm afraid we've already eaten, darling. I'll make you some sandwiches. What would you like?'

'Oh that's fine mom. We stopped off for something on the way up here. Just make whatever is easiest for you.' Cuddy was expecting a smug remark from House about his decision to to to McDonalds, but when she turned to him she was shocked to see his face full of emotion, as he absently rubbed Rupert's back, clearly lost in his own world.

Arlene smiled gently at House and Rupert before leaving to make the sandwiches. 

The family decided to watch a movie before bed. They all squeezed themselves onto the sofas in the den, with the children lying on the floor in front of the TV, except for Rupert who was adamant about sitting on House's lap. Cuddy found this infinitely adorable, much to House's chagrin.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear as Rupert snuggled deeper into his chest. 'I swear, one word about this at the hospital and you won't be seeing any new donors in a looooong time.'

Cuddy merely replied with a cheeky wink, and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder as the movie began.

Half way through the film House got up to go to the toilet, dumping a dozing Rupert in Cuddy's arms. Unfortunately the boy woke up whimpering, and tried to follow House out of the room, still half asleep. Julia quickly scooped him up before he reached the bathroom House had just entered.

'I'm going to take him to bed,' she told the room before making her way upstairs. Whilst this was going on, Harry subtly left the room and waited in a corner near the bathroom for House to exit. Once he did, Harry made his presence known.

'I hope you know what you're doing with Lisa.'

House jumped in shock at the unexpected voice. 'What do you mean?'

'Don't try and act all innocent. I know who you are. You better not hurt her.' Harry gave him his best menacing glare.

'And what are you going to do? Go tell on me to mommy Cuddy?'

'Don't try me.'

'Then stay out of mine and Lisa's business. Our relationship has nothing to do with you. Concentrate on your own.' And with that House marched back into the den, plopping himself down next to Cuddy. His mood had considerably worsened, something Cuddy did not fail to pick up on.

'You alright?' she whispered to him. House nodded.

'Do you want to go to bed?' Again, he just nodded.

They got up from the couch, Cuddy grabbing House's hand as she addressed her family. 'We've had a long drive, so we're going to head up to bed now.'

They left the room to a chorus of goodnights, and made their way upstairs.

'We obviously have to share a room. I hope that's OK,' Cuddy told House as they entered a large bedroom at the end of the hallway, each carrying their own bags. The room was a creation in white. White walls, white carpet, white furniture. This made the king size mahogany bed in the centre of the room stand out all the more. There was also a bathroom fit for a king attached to the room, with twin sinks and a bath that looked more like a swimming pool in size.

'No problem,' House said with an exaggerated wink, his bad mood slowly dissipating.

'So, are you going to tell me why the toilet made you so angry back there?' Cuddy asked as she rummaged around in her bag for her pyjamas.

'Your nutjob of a cousin thought he'd try and intimidate me into not ever dumping your sexy ass as I left the bathroom. Apparently he somehow found out that I have a bit of a 'reputation'.'

'A _bit_ of a reputation?' Cuddy questioned with a raised eyebrow. 'He tried something similar on me earlier. He means well but sometimes he gets a bit ahead of himself, and believes he needs to be this perfect saviour, protecting me from all the evilness in the world.'

'Are you insinuating that I am of evil decent?'

'I didn't say that! Just don't get him riled up. He's looking for any reason to convince me to end our relationship.'

'Has he done this with all your past relationships?' House asked, his curiosity about Cuddy's past peaked.

Cuddy hesitated. 'To be honest, you're the first 'boyfriend' that I've taken to meet my family in a very long time. Which is ironic because you're not even my boyfriend.' As flattered as House was that she chose him to meet her family, he couldn't help but notice the disappointment in her voice. If that was because they weren't really in a relationship, or because she never felt as comfortable around her family as she wanted to, he didn't know. He didn't push the subject.

Cuddy went into the bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving House to change in the bedroom. When she returned she found him standing awkwardly next to the bed.

'I'll sleep on the floor.' There were no couches and it was far too risky for House to sleep downstairs with so many people in the house.

'You don't need to do that. It's not good for your leg. We're mature adults. Well. One of us is,' she added as an afterthought. 'I'm sure we can sleep in the same bed for a few nights.' With that Cuddy got into the bed and patted the space next to her. 'Come on. I don't bite!' She tried to ease the sudden tension that filled the room.

House reluctantly slipped under the duvet next to her, making sure to leave plenty of room between them. In all honesty, he wanted nothing more than to be able to touch her, and so even just lying in the same bed was risky enough. Memories of the last time they shared a bed entered his mind.

Cuddy sensed House's obvious unease. The feeling was mutual. There was clearly lots of unresolved sexual tension in their relationship, and neither of them really wanted to make the wrong move to jeopardize their friendship, twisted as it already was. _Screw it_, Cuddy thought and leaned on her elbow and gave House a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'Goodnight House.' And with that she turned on her side, facing away from him and closed her eyes. Before House could even think about replying, she was fast asleep. 

The next morning found the sun shining brightly through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the bedroom and the couple ensconced in each other's arms with an ethereal glow. Both were still deeply asleep. Cuddy was using House's chest as a pillow and he had his arms wrapped securely around her. 

She was the first to be woken up by the sunlight. It took her a few seconds to gather her bearings and locate the steady beating sound she heard, soon realising that it was House's heart beneath her. She lifted her head up to look into the face of the man who held her heart. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, as if the troubles of the world had left him and he could finally relax. She wished she could see this look on him more often, but knew that was a long shot. Despite being a selfish, damaged bastard, she really felt he deserved some happiness in his life, and wanted to be the one to give it to him. _Oh, what the hell. _Cuddy leaned up to his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

House was having an amazing dream. He dreamt that he had fallen asleep with Cuddy in his arms and was now being awoken to the sensation of her lips on his. _Hold on,_ House thought, slowly regaining full consciousness. _The dream should have ended by now. I'm awake. So why is she still kissing me? _House slowly opened his eyes to the best sight that had ever greeted him. It was, in fact, reality and not a dream. House quickly closed his eyes again and started to return the kiss.

When Cuddy felt House's lips begin to move, she abruptly pulled away, embarrassed. 'House. I'm sor -' However, before she could finished her apology House had shut her up by once again covering her lips with his own. The kiss that started off gentle, soon became more fervent. Lips locked in a dance of passion, House swiftly flipped them over, so that he was on top of her, leaning on his elbows. His mouth eventually left hers and instead attacked her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Cuddy moaned in appreciation as his hand moved underneath her tank top and across her stomach, his mouth returning to hers.

Just as things were becoming more and more heated, the bedroom door swung wide open and in ran Rupert. 'Gweg, Gweg! Bweakfast!' Cuddy rapidly pushed House off her, just as Rupert jumped onto the end of the bed. She adjusted her top and made sure House's lower half was covered by the duvet.

'Hey, kid,' House replied rubbing a hand across his face, still in a haze of passion from the interrupted make out session with Cuddy.

Cuddy recovered quickly. 'Hello Rupert, did you sleep well?'

He had now managed to squeeze himself between the adults. 'Yes Lisa!' he answered before turning back to House. 'Gweg, why you still in bed? Gwandma made pancakes!'

'Sorry kid, Lisa was distracting me.' House winked at Cuddy, causing her to blush. Just then Julia came into the room.

'I'm so sorry you two. He ran to find you Greg before anyone could stop him. Come here Rupert, you haven't finished your breakfast,' Julia addressed her son in a stern tone.

'But, mommy! Gweg needs to come too!'

'I'll be down in a minute kid. Just go with your mom now.' Julia walked up to the bed and picked Rupert up, despite his best efforts to stay. 

House and Cuddy remained leaning against the headboard for a few minutes after Julia and Rupert left. 'Wow. He's really attached to you. It's weird.'

'Who wouldn't be?' House asked rhetorically, smirking down at her. She chuckled in response, stroking his arm affectionately.

'You wanna talk don't you?' he said with trepidation.

'After breakfast.' Cuddy gave him one more lingering kiss before sliding out of bed to get started on the new day.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>I've already started on the next chapter - who's up for some drama? Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: Still not owning House)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**Summer Sweethearts**

_10.00, Saturday 3rd July_

House and Cuddy walked into the dining room together. Everyone else had already either eaten breakfast, or was in the process of doing so.

'You're late,' Alan muttered curtly. Before House could respond with a witty comeback Rupert stole his attention.

'Gweg, come sit wiv me.' Rupert patted the space between him and Anne. Cuddy chuckled softly at the boy's enthusiasm. House sighed internally. _Why do I have to be so popular?_

'Um, is it OK if I sit with Aunt Lisa today?' he asked the kid. 'There isn't enough room for her there as well.'

'You can sit here Lisa, I was just about to get up anyway,' Anne said.

Cuddy thanked her aunt and she and House took their seats at the table.

'Have Lisa and Greg come down yet?' Arlene shouted from the kitchen, not having seen them.

'Yes Gwandma!' Rupert replied before anyone else had the chance.

A moment later Arlene entered the dining room carrying two plates full of pancakes, each loaded with syrup, and placed them in front of the couple.

'Thanks mom,' Cuddy said as Arlene took her seat at the table.

'So, what are your plans for today?' she asked her daughter.

'Well, I was thinking I might show Greg around the area. Take him into the village or something.'

Rupert jumped up. 'Can I come?' he turned to his mother, who was sitting on the other side of him, with a pleading look on his face.

'I don't think Lisa and Greg really had you in mind when they made plans this morning, honey,' Julia told him gently. 'Besides, I thought you wanted to play in the swimming pool today!'

'OK,' Rupert mumbled.

Cuddy leaned forward in her seat to speak to the little boy. 'Tell you what Rupert. You have a good time in the pool today and this afternoon Greg and I will take you to the playground. How does that sound?'

House turned abruptly to glare at her, but she ignored him.

'Yeh!' Rupert replied, excited once more.

After breakfast House and Cuddy retreated to their bedroom to get ready. House sat nervously on the bed whilst Cuddy grabbed a cardigan from her suitcase, in case the wind picked up while they were out.

She turned to him when she noticed that he wasn't doing anything. 'Aren't you going to get ready?'

'I'm ready.'

'Have you brushed your teeth?'

'Yes.'

'Put your shoes on?'

'Yes, _mom_,' House said, becoming irritated.

'So, what's the problem?'

'You said you wanted to talk...about us.' House looked positively terrified. He really didn't do well in these emotional situations, and just wanted to get the whole conversation over and done with as quickly as possible.

Cuddy sighed and stopped what she was doing. She sat down next to him and reached for his hand. There was silence as they gathered their thoughts. Then Cuddy started hesitantly.

'I like you. I think you like me too.' House nodded. 'And I want this to work between us, whatever it is. I know it's not going to be easy. And I'm just as scared as you are. But if we both promise to work on it and be honest with each other, then I think we'll be OK.'

'Yeh,' House whispered in agreement.

Cuddy's face lit up and she pulled him in for a peck on the lips, before resting her head on his shoulder, their fingers still interlocked on his lap. They both spent a few minutes mulling over their new-found relationship, and what it means for them when they return to Princeton and the hospital.

'Come on, let's go,' Cuddy said, finally getting up, and gently pulling House along with her.

_12.00_

'Do we really have to take the rugrat to the playground later?' House whined, walking alongside Cuddy as they wandered down the country path towards the local village.

Cuddy gave him a look, daring him to go against her wishes.

House visibly shuddered and looked at his watch. 'Wow. We've been together for approximately 2 hours and you've already got my balls.'

'Honey, I've had your balls for 20 years. And don't think you're getting them back any time soon,' she said, patting his shoulder condescendingly.

The couple stopped off in a quaint little bookstore. It was known for having very old texts, many of which were difficult to find these days. They separated at the entrance and House made a beeline for the science section, hoping to find something new amongst the medical journals. Cuddy was perusing the fiction, looking for a novel to read in her rather limited spare time, when she heard her name being called out.

'Lisa Cuddy?' She turned to see a handsome, middle aged man walking towards her.

'Yes?'

'It's me. Gary. Gary Pearce?' At Cuddy's continued blank stare, he elaborated. 'We stepped out during high school. I was your 'summer sweetheart'.'

The memories suddenly came flooding back to her. 'Oh my God, Gary! I haven't seen you in centuries. You've changed so much!' Cuddy pulled him into a quick hug.

'Not as much as you. You look amazing! Not that you didn't before obviously,' he quickly amended. 'But, wow!'

'You don't look half bad yourself mister! What happened to the geeky glasses?'

Gary chuckled good naturedly. 'It's all about the contact lenses nowadays. So, what are you up to at the moment?'

'Well, I'm the administrator of a hospital in Princeton.'

'I always knew you'd go far.' This comment caused a light blush to rise to Cuddy's cheeks.

'What about you? Still aiming to fulfil your dream of becoming the first man on Mars?'

Gary laughed at the memories of the long talks they used to have, lying in the fields, under the stars, during their summer holidays. 'No, that never did quite work out. I'm in journalism now, working up in Manhattan.'

House was flicking through an old text book about the liver when he heard the delightful sound of his girlfriend giggling from the other side of the shop. House didn't pay the sound much attention, and was soon engrossed in the book again. That is, until he heard a man chuckling along with Cuddy. _Who the hell is she talking to? _The book completely forgotten, House marched over to where they were talking. He did not appreciate strangers chatting up his girlfriend, especially so soon after they had finally come together.

Before Cuddy and Gary knew what was happening House had come up behind Cuddy, and put his arm securely around her waist, making sure to hide his cane behind her back. 'Hi, I'm Greg, Lisa's boyfriend. Nice to meet you,' he said in an overly cheerful tone, emphasising the boyfriend part. He stuck his hand out in greeting.

Gary wearily shook House's hand. But Cuddy spoke for him. 'This is Gary, we used to go to high school together. Our families often came here together for summer holidays.' She turned to Gary. 'Greg is one of the doctors at my hospital, as well as my boyfriend'

'I didn't know you were seeing someone Lisa. Your mother didn't mention anything to my mother.'

'We only told my mother about our relationship a couple weeks ago. You know how she gets!' They both laughed at that last statement, obviously knowing something House didn't.

'Dating your employee, that's very adventurous.'

'She just loves being in charge, if you know what I mean,' House said to Gary, adding in an exagerrated wink. For that comment he earned an elbow to the ribs from the woman standing next to him.

'So, whereaouts are you in the dating world?'

House didn't appreciate the high level of interest Cuddy was taking in this man.

'I'm married. My wife, Lucy, and I have been together for about 5 years now. I'm sorry you couldn't come to the wedding. It was a very small affair in the Caribbean.'

House relaxed slightly at the knowledge that this man was officially off the market. That didn't necessarily mean he was a faithful spouse though.

They spent five more minutes catching up before House got bored. 'Well, Lisa and I really need to leave now, Gareth.'

'It's Gary actually.' He turned back to Cuddy. 'I guess I'll see you at your mother's party tomorrow? I can introduce you to Lucy.' House tensed at the thought of Cuddy seeing this douche bag again. He would have to keep a close eye on her at the party. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't trust this guy. Who knew what he was capable of.

'Yes that would be lovely. See you tomorrow.'

'Bye Gordon.' House waved as they headed for the exit, his arm still firmly around Cuddy's waist.

'Until tomorrow, Griswold!'

'Touché,' House muttered under his breath as he lead Cuddy out of the bookstore.

_14.00_

Lunchtime found the pair sitting opposite each other in a booth of a small, cosy diner, in the heart of the village.

'I love this place. I always used to come here as a child with my sister,' Cuddy looked around the restaurant with a nostalgic smile on her face, noticing how pretty much everything had remained unchanged.

'I bet she's not the only person you came here with,' House grumbled, still upset over their earlier encounter with Cuddy's ex-boyfriend.

'House. Let it go. It happened thirty years ago. And we hardly even went out. You know what is was like in high school. You brush hands with someone in the corridor and it's considered a steady relationship.'

'Well, if you did what I did in high school then I have every right to be...worried.'

'Hate to break it you stud, but I was not having sex in high school- '

House's face suddenly brightened. 'I like where this conversation is headed. So when did you first have sex? Because you certainly brought some interesting moves to the table when we first hooked up.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes. 'Get your mind out of the gutter. As I was saying, I'm not sure if we even _kissed_. You really have nothing to worry about.' Cuddy placed her hand on his. 'And, as much as I hate to stroke your ego because God knows it's big enough already, but you are much more of a man than he will ever be.'

House smirked, feeling considerably better. 'I think it's my long, hard...cane. Chicks dig that.'

Cuddy just smirked in return, glad they could finally move on. 'So, you're my boyfriend are you?' she teased.

This caught House completely off guard. 'Wh-What? I thought that's what we agreed upon this morning?'

'It is. It is. I just like hearing you say it!' House let out a huge sigh of relief, and returned Cuddy's smile with a small one of his own. 

Once their food had arrived the conversation took a turn in a more serious direction.

'We need to discuss how we're going to deal with our relationship at work.' Cuddy broached the subject cautiously.

'I'm assuming no sex in your office or janitor's closets...' House said with a frown.

'You would be assuming correctly. We need to behave ourselves around the hospital.' She gave him a pointed look. 'Although office relationships are technically allowed, the board already thinks I give you preferential treatment, so they won't be happy with this turn of events. We need to show them that I can still control you -'

House interrupted her. 'But you can't control me.' He received a glower in response before Cuddy continued.

'Well maybe you should prove everyone wrong then and start letting me control you.'

'Are you this bossy in the bedroom as well? 'Cause let me tell you, I can't wait to get in your -'

'House! I'm serious.'

House wiped the lecherous grin from his face. 'I know.'

'Good. I really don't want to mess this up.'

House nodded in agreement. 'Neither do I. But we both know I will eventually.' He looked down at his half eaten burger, the mood between them suddenly very sombre.

Cuddy reached across the table and lifted his face up to meet her gaze. 'You don't know that. You can't go into this relationship with a negative attitude, otherwise it's never going to work.'

'I can't help it. That's just who I am.'

'I know. But you need to try. For me.'

House nodded, causing Cuddy to bestow upon him a grateful smile.

'Great. I'll book us an appointment see HR when we get back. You're coming with me,' Cuddy added, seeing that House was about to protest.

They finished the meal in casual conversation, before strolling back to the cottage, hand in hand.

_16.00_

When they got home, they realised that everyone else was out in the back yard, either in the swimming pool or on the patio. Neither really felt in the mood to mingle, so Cuddy suggested they crash on the couch in the den and watch a movie. House readily agreed, never one for socialising anyway.

Arlene found the couple asleep in the den two hours later. Cuddy was lying on House's left side, using his shoulder as a pillow. He had his arm wrapped protectively around her, his other arm hanging off the edge of the couch. The end credits were rolling from the movie they had been watching, but it was obvious that they had been asleep for a long time, probably missing most of it.

_Finally_, Alrene thought to herself at seeing the couple together. She switched off the TV and closed the door gently behind her, allowing them some peace and privacy.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>Ok, so that was more of a filler. The drama I was hinting at has been postponed for a chapter.<p>

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Let me know what you thought of this chapter :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, thank again for the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry this one is coming so late, I've just started uni so things have been quite hectic. It always means I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update in the coming weeks. Hopefully things will calm down soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Disclaimer: Don't own House.)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

**Late Night Drinks**

_20.00_

After House and Cuddy took Rupert to the park the family sat down for dinner. Arlene had prepared a masterpiece. It consisted of a roast vegetable salad to start, salmon in a creamy pea sauce with taglietelle for the main course, and an extravagant chocolate fudge cake to finish the meal. She also took the time to make a spaghetti bolognese for the children, should they not appreciate the finer tastes of the grown ups.

Since there were so many people staying in the house, the adults sat around the dining room table and the kids ate in the living room, with Gabi looking after Rupert.

The meal started off in relative peace. Harry, Anne and Cuddy were discussing Harry's latest job in California. House was trying to avoid Carol's flirtatious advances by reluctantly starting a conversation with Paul, who he soon realised was actually a worthwhile sparring partner, Paul having worked in the medical field as a neurosurgeon before he retired. And Arlene was telling Julia and Alan about the latest school league tables she saw, advising them on where to send Rupert.

The peace was short-lived, however, when Anne brought up a more interesting topic that drew the attention of the whole table.

'So Greg, how did you manage to take Lisa away from her dear office long enough to build a relationship?' Cuddy gave her aunt a sharp look of incredulity, warning her not to take things too far.

'I have certain _skills_,' House replied with a wink, hinting at the hidden meaning behind his words.

'I remember when Lisa was still in college. She would come home during the holidays and talk of nothing but the handsome, albeit slightly arrogant, medical student running after her around campus.' Anne turned to a blushing Cuddy. 'Is it safe to assume that this is the same Greg you were talking about?'

House turned to his girlfriend. This was news to him. 'I followed _you_? I have the distinct memory of you chasing after me into my endocrinology class.'

'Keep dreaming, and I talked about other things as well,' Cuddy mumbled in an attempt to regain her dignity.

'Not when I was around! It was always Greg this and Greg that, and _'oooh Greg is so funny!'_' Anne continued.

'Really?' House was becoming more and more interested in the conversation. When they were at Michigan together, Cuddy always gave the impression that she didn't appreciate his attention, at least at the beginning of their acquaintance. Although he could sometimes see through her façade, he didn't have that same ability to read people as he does now, and it was nice to know that the feeling was mutual all along.

'Oh absolutely. She spoke of you much more than any of her high school boyfriends. Isn't that right Arlene?' Arlene nodded heartily in response.

'So, how many other boyfriends were there?'

Cuddy interrupted before her aunt could get another word in. 'We really don't need to be discussing this at the dinner table.' But she was ignored.

'Well, there was Johnny, and Tom, and James, and Fred.' Arlene began ticking names off her fingers, excited at the opportunity to talk about her daughter's love life.

'My my, you sure made your way around,' House whispered in Cuddy's ear, clearly quite impressed.

'And we musn't forget Gary. He'll be coming to tomorrow's party you know?'

House's face dropped at the mention of the detestable man they met earlier.

'Yes I know. We saw him at the bookstore this morning. He looks well,' Cuddy said, desperately trying to get off the topic of her overly active teenage love life.

'Yeh, about as well as a frog with small pox,' House muttered under his breath, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Cuddy.

Julia suddenly joined the conversation. 'Wait. Gary, as in Gary Pearce?' At her sister's nod, she continued. 'The same Gary who was my boyfriend until you stole him from me one summer?'

The whole table turned to Cuddy, mouths wide open. Her face took on a sheepish expression. She remembered vividly the trouble this event had caused in the Cuddy household when it first occurred, and really didn't want to relive any of it.

'Julia, I had no idea he was your boyfriend! Maybe if you weren't so secretive it could have been avoided!' Cuddy tried to defend herself, but Julia was having none of it.

'I was the secretive one? Have you told mom exactly how many boyfriends you had? She knows about only half of them! You went from man to man as quickly as possible. You didn't care if he was in a relationship or not!'

Everyone else was speechless. Luckily the children weren't there to witness the carnage that was slowly unfolding.

'How dare you insinuate that I was a slut!'

'_Was_?' Alan got involved, much to House's extreme displeasure.

'Bit rich coming from the man who sleeps with a different woman every week.' This douche bag had no right to make such assertions about his girlfriend, especially when he was the one currently cheating on his wife with the new flavour of the week at the office. Alan turned angrily to House.

'What did you just say?'

'You heard me _Andy_. Call my girlfriend a slut again and I will shove this cane somewhere where the sun don't shine,' House threatened menacingly.

'Don't you dare make such accusations about my husband. We have been happily married for fifteen years. Let's just see how long you and Lisa last.'

Paul tried to diffuse the tension. 'Come on children, there's no need for this.' But of course no one listened.

'What do you mean by that?' Cuddy asked heatedly.

'Oh come off it Lisa. You could never be happy with a man who's less than perfect. And clearly Greg is anything but that,' Julia said, staring pointedly at the cane resting next to House.

'Say that again,' House said, lifting his cane up, as if ready to make good on his earlier threat.

'Lisa's just jealous of the perfect family I've found.'

House stood up suddenly, ready to smack the smug smile off Julia's face. But Cuddy quickly pulled him back.

'I'm going to be the better person here and leave before you embarrass yourselves further. Come on Greg.' Cuddy swiftly left the room, followed reluctantly by House.

_21.00_

Cuddy stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. House, slower coming up the stairs, entered to find her angrily pacing the length of the room and muttering, what he assumed, were curses at her sister. He made his way to the bed, and when she finally noticed that he was there she directed her rant at him.

'Who the hell does she think she is? She comes here acting like she has the perfect family, with her pathetic excuse for a husband, and starts telling me how my life sucks and that she is so much better than me. And my mother never does anything to stop it. She is so obsessed with Julia. Julia can get away with anything. I could never do that. At least when my father was still alive we had each other, but now I have no one.' Cuddy paused briefly to regain her breath. House let her get everything off her chest. 'And don't get me started on that bastard. How can Julia be so naïve not to see that he has been cheating on her for years. I know she's always been desperate for the perfect life, but I thought she had at least a little more dignity than to accept a man who is taking advantage of her as much as Alan does. Sometimes I just want to punch some sense into her,' Cuddy said, pacing more rapidly and clenching her hands into fists.

At this point House decided that he should probably calm her down before she let her anger get the better of her and she really did punch someone. He got up from the bed and gently grabbed Cuddy's shoulders from behind, massaging them and thereby preventing her from digging a hole in the ground with her pacing.

'Hey. You need to relax.' At hearing Cuddy's sigh of reluctant compliance, he began to lay a path of soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, calming her down more effectively than his words.

Cuddy moaned in appreciation, but quickly pulled away from him. 'I need to answer some from emails from work.' She grabbed her laptop and made herself comfortable on the bed.

House sighed in frustration at discovering that he was second best to her work. He wondered how long she would put the hospital before him. _How is a relationshi__p ever going to work if she's more dedicated to something else_, he thought as he got his PSP out of his bag and sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend. He vowed to try and make her change her priorities, sooner rather than later.

After about an hour of Cuddy typing away on her laptop House got bored. He decided that she had had enough time to work and so he switched off his PSP and set it on the night stand before turning to Cuddy and placing wet, open mouthed kisses along her ear lobe and jaw, making his way down to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck he had discovered whilst they were stealing a private moment at the park.

Cuddy tried to resist his attentions for as long as possible, but House knew he had won when he saw her eyes close in pleasure, her emails forgotten. He subtly closed the laptop and pushed it to the end of the bed, before covering Cuddy's mouth with his own, engaging her in a fiery kiss. Their lips remained locked together as her hands reached around his neck, pulling him as close as possible on top of her, returning the kiss with just as much passion. When the urge to breath became unavoidable House returned his attention to her neck, being sure to leave a mark. Luckily for him Cuddy was so caught up in the magic of his tongue that she failed to notice what he was doing, and only encouraged him further with her moans. It was definitely causing a stirring in his jeans.

House began to slowly undo the buttons of Cuddy's blouse and she ran her hands up and down his back, under his t-shirt, encouraging him to take it off. Soon enough they were both down to just their underwear. However, as House was fumbling for the clasp of Cuddy's bra, realisation dawned upon her and she reluctantly pushed him off her, their lips breaking apart. He looked down at her questioningly, through a haze of arousal.

'We can't do this here. Not with my mother and sister just down the hallway.'

'Are you kidding me?' House looked like a small child who had just been told that Christmas was cancelled. Cuddy didn't look any happier.

'I promise you that as soon as we return to Princeton you can have your wicked ways with me. But not while we're here.'

'And what am I supposed to do with this?' House said, pointing down to the obvious bulge in his boxers. 'You don't want to upset little Greg do you?'

'Sorry buster, that's something you're going to have to take care of by yourself. I just don't want anyone running in on us. Remember what happened this morning?'

House heaved a frustrated sigh and got up from the bed, heading for the shower. Cuddy saw that he was not impressed with the situation and so quickly followed him, trying to placate him. She really didn't want too much tension this early on in the relationship.

'House, I really am sorry, but you do understand right?'

The sullen look eventually left his face and he gave her a little nod. 'I am going to screw your brains out in Princeton so many times that you won't be able to walk for a week,' he whispered in her ear.

'I'll hold you to that.' Glad that House wasn't upset with her, Cuddy leaned in for one more kiss before letting him go into the bathroom to sort himself out.

_23.00_

After House had finished in the bathroom he went downstairs for a drink before bed, thus allowing Cuddy some time to get ready herself.

He walked into the dark kitchen and began the search for a clean glass.

'Glasses, glasses. Where are the bloody glasses?' he muttered to himself as he opened and closed various cupboards.

'Top shelf, above the sink,' came a voice from somewhere in the dark.

The voice caused House to jump and smack his head on the corner of a cupboard door. 'Shit,' he hissed rubbing the sore spot. He quickly turned on the lights, revealing Carol sitting at the breakfast bar on the other side of the kitchen. She got up from her seat and moved closer to House.

'What the hell are you doing here?' House asked, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with their close proximity. He tried taking a step back, but she followed.

'I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make myself something to eat. What about you?'

'Drink.'

But Carol wasn't interested in House's reply. She started rubbing her hand up and down his chest seductively. 'You know, you're really wasting your time with Lisa. She'll never be able to give you what I can.'

'Get your hands off -' But House was unable to finish his sentence because Carol had silenced him with her lips on his.

Cuddy came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after that disastrous evening, only to find that House wasn't in the bedroom. Thinking that maybe he had been ambushed by a member of her crazy family she headed downstairs in search of him. Cuddy gasped in utter shock at the sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen.

'You bastard!'

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please let me know!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;) (Well I hope you do anyway!)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House...with the way my student finances are looking I don't think I ever will...must resort to plan B...)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Is the coast clear?**

_Cuddy came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed after that disastrous evening, only to find that House wasn't in the bedroom. Thinking that maybe he had been ambushed by a member of her crazy family she headed downstairs in search of him. Cuddy gasped in utter shock at the sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen._

_'You bastard!'_

At hearing the angry voice of his girlfriend, House rapidly pushed Carol off him, not really caring at that point if he caused her harm or not in the process. When he looked at Cuddy he flinched at the expression of pain and hurt on her beautiful face, knowing he was the cause of her misery, once again.

'Look, Cuddy. It's not what you think.' He stepped closer to her, desperately trying to make her see reason.

'Don't' bother.' Before he had a chance to explain himself she made a dash for the stairs and he heard the door to their bedroom slam shut.

'Fuck!' House heaved a dejected sigh and turned back to Carol who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen, watching the scene unfold in front of her with a sense of victory visible on her features. 'Happy?' he asked sarcastically, before heading upstairs to face the wrath of his wounded lioness.

Surprised to find the bedroom door unlocked House entered quietly, but only to find it empty. He was sure he heard her come in here. Where else would she go? That's when he heard sobbing coming from the bathroom. He was about to reach for the door handle to try and sort the situation out, but changed his mind at the last second. It would be better to give Cuddy some time to process, and hopefully get over, what she had just witnessed in the kitchen._ Surely she doesn't think I'd cheat on her? Especially not with that whore._ House thought as he got into his pyjamas and made himself comfortable on the bed.

After about twenty minutes, the bathroom door finally opened to reveal a very dishevelled and upset Cuddy. Tear tracks stained her face and her usually lively eyes were red and puffy, further evidence that House had seriously hurt her. As soon as she saw him she made to retreat. But he anticipated this and before she could shut him out again he limped over to her and grabbed her arm.

'Let me go,' she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

'Cuddy, don't be ridiculous!'

'I'm being ridiculous? You're the one openly making out with random bimbos. In the family home no less! You have no right to judge me.'

'You don't seriously believe that I would kiss her do you?' House scoffed in disbelief. 'She's the one that came on to me. You saw the way she's been hitting on me all day!'

'From where I was standing you made no effort to stop her. Tell me, did you enjoy it? She better than me?' Cuddy's rage had taken over, clouding her rational thoughts.

'What? Of course not. You came in just as she started kissing me. I was thrown off guard and didn't have a chance to get her off me. You're jumping to conclusions!' House was quickly becoming frustrated. 'Please, Cuddy. You know I wouldn't cheat on you.'

After deliberating that final statement for a few seconds, Cuddy's expression softened. She knew House wouldn't intentionally cheat on her. He may be a lot of things, but at least he was faithful to those he was with. His affair with Stacy suddenly sprang to Cuddy's mind. _But that was Stacy who had cheated, not House_, she rationalized. _And yet, he was willing to break up their marriage at one point. But no, this situation is completely different_. If she wanted this relationship to work she had to trust him. She reached up and caressed House's cheek. 'I know.'

'So, we're good?' he asked hesitantly, not wanting to set her off again.

'We're good. But I'm still angry.' Seeing that House was getting worked up again, she quickly continued. 'Not at you. At that bitch downstairs. I'm going to take a bath to relax. I'll be out shortly.' House nodded before returning to the bed, giving Cuddy the space she desired.

After allowing her anger to run down the drain along with the dirty water, Cuddy emerged from the bathroom with a plan in mind. She noticed that House had fallen asleep on the bed with a medical journal lying across his chest. She smiled softly and took the journal away, before climbing on the bed and carefully straddling House's midsection, mindful of his scarred leg. He hardly stirred so she started laying wet kisses all over his face and neck to wake him up.

Before long she felt his hands move to her ass and her kisses being reciprocated. 'Feel free to wake me up like this everyday.'

'But that would mean that you would have to wake up early and come into work with me.'

House pulled back. 'I'll think about it.'

He leaned forwards again and kissed her deeply, before moving to whisper in her ear. 'You know yours is the only ass I want.' He supported his point by giving her ass cheeks a gentle squeeze.

'What about Angelina Jolie?' Cuddy asked teasingly.

'Hmmm...that's a tough one.' House pretended to ponder for a moment, before Cuddy slapped him playfully on the chest, and resumed their kiss. Her tongue traced his lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which he readily granted. Their tongues danced in a fiery passion before Cuddy pulled away.

'We need to get her essence off you.'

'Her _essence_?And how do you propose we do that?'

'I have an idea.' And with that she got off the bed, pulling House up with her, and made her way to the door, her hand never leaving his.

After making sure that the coast was clear, they snuck down the stairs, through the dark house, and out the back door.

'Where are we go -' House tried to ask, but Cuddy quickly cut him off, placing her hand over his mouth.

'Sshhh. We don't want anyone to hear us,' she whispered, leading him to the guest house at the end of the garden. It was a small round one-story building, with white walls and a red brick roof.

_The Guest House_

Cuddy pulled House through the front door and pushed him up against the far wall, kissing him fervently. His hands automatically went to her hips and she wound her arms around his neck, subconsciously caressing the short hairs at the nape of his neck, as her tongue invaded his mouth. Before he had a chance to question her intentions she blindly pulled him in the direction of the bedroom, her mouth never leaving his, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him, her lips once again covering his own, as she started to reach for the bottom of his t-shirt.

'I can't wait any longer. I need you,' she said, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

That was all House needed to hear. He ripped off Cuddy's pyjamas and flipped them over, covering her body with his own, ensuring that she felt his arousal and how ready he was for her, how much he wanted this. He pulled her closer into the middle of the bed, attacking her luscious body with his mouth and nimble pianist's fingers. He paid equal attention to each breast, enjoying the effect he had on her, before making his way down her stomach, towards his ultimate goal. He had never thought Cuddy would be the one to initiate such a scandalous late night romp. He always imagined he would be the one who couldn't control himself. It was nice to know that his girlfriend was just as horny as he was.

She quickly stopped him before he could get any further in his long awaited journey. 'No. No foreplay. Just take me right now.'

It was like House's dreams were finally coming true. He swiftly pulled his pyjama bottoms off and made sure Cuddy was ready for him before entering her.

They made love three times that night, each time more gentle, slow and loving than the previous. They finally fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms, in the early hours of the morning.

_6.00, Sunday 4th July_

The bright sunrise woke Cuddy out of her deep slumber the next morning. She snuggled closer to the warm body of her boyfriend next to her before she abruptly sprang up in bed, only just remembering where they were, and of course waking House up in the process.

'What's going on?' he asked sleepily, watching Cuddy jump out of bed and start to get dressed.

'No one can see that we spent the night in here. My mother and sister would never let me hear the end of it. We need to sneak back to bed before the rest of the house wakes up.' Cuddy threw him his pyjamas and started rearranging the room the way it was before they arrived the night before.

'Oh relax. Who the hell would be awake at,' House checked his watch, '6.00 on a Sunday morning?'

'You'd be surprised. My mother always gets up super early on the day of the Independence Day party to start preparing the food.'

House got dressed slower than usual, the pain in his leg flaring up due to the previous night's activities and the fact that he left both his cane and vicodin in their bedroom, certainly not expecting not to return until the next day.

'House, hurry up!' Cuddy said desperately, peering out of the window.

'Um hello! Cripple here.'

'Sorry, sorry.'

Once he was ready she grabbed his hand and they walked back to the house as quietly and quickly as possible, House leaning slightly on Cuddy to ease the pain in his thigh. They had just made it through the back door and were leaving the kitchen when they heard it. Someone had cleared their throat behind them. House and Cuddy looked to each other with shocked expressions before slowly turning to face the source of the sound, both having a pretty good idea of who it would be. They certainly weren't disappointed. There before them stood Arlene Cuddy, a freshly baked apple pie in her hands. She had a subtle smirk on her face.

'And where have you two been?' They felt like two teenagers who had been caught making out behind the bushes. And in fairness they had actually been doing much more than that, but they weren't teenagers anymore. They shouldn't need to justify themselves to Arlene! But with such an intense gaze on them, they felt paralysed to do anything else.

Cuddy was first to recover. 'We went for a morning stroll. To see the sunrise by the lake.'

'In your night clothes?'

'It was a spur of the moment decision...' House replied uneasily. He could tell that she saw right through their façade, and yet she wouldn't let them off the hook. There was too much fun to be had watching them fumble for excuses.

'So where's your cane?'

This left both House and Cuddy stumped. Before either of them could come up with another pathetic lie, Arlene continued. 'Make sure you wash the sheets later.' And with that she left the mortified couple and continued her work elsewhere around the house.

'It's like she has a sixth sense for when her daughter has sex,' House teased Cuddy, who's face was bright red in utter embarrassment. 'A little red light that flashes when -'

'Shut up.'

After having sufficiently recovered in the privacy of their shower, the once again happy couple went down to breakfast. Their moods took a turn for the worse, however, when they saw that the only two people in the dining room were Harry and Carol. Deciding to be the more mature people in this situation, Cuddy took the lead and wished Harry a good morning, ignoring Carol, something she did not appreciate.

'So, looks like someone had a good night.' She gave an exaggerated wink in their direction as they loaded food onto their plates.

'Yeh. With no thanks to you,' House couldn't keep his mouth shut.

This left Harry thoroughly confused. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'I have no idea what they're talking about.' Carol tried to act as innocent as possible in front of her husband.

Unfortunately that was too much for Cuddy. 'Don't lie you little whore!'

'Lisa!' Harry was shocked by her language. 'Will someone please explain to me what the _hell_ is going on?'

'Your _wife_ made a move on my boyfriend last night.'

Harry turned sharply to his wife. 'Carol? Tell me that isn't true.' He knew of her wild ways, more than he let on, but he always played it down for the sake of their children. Unfortunately, this may just have been the final straw.

'He-he came on to me...' Carol was stumbling for her words, a classic sign of the lies she was telling.

House stood up, reaching for his and Cuddy's breakfast plates. 'We're just gonna take these upstairs. Let you two work things out...or not,' that last bit being muttered under his breath.

The shouting began as soon as they left the room, so it was difficult not to listen to what was being said. It certainly didn't look good for Carol. Cuddy really hoped this was the end of their sham of a marriage. As much as she wanted to see the cousin she treated more as a brother happy, she knew this wasn't the way. He needed some freedom to move on and find true love and happiness. Something she also hoped to find, preferably with House by her side.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Let me know what you think. I'm pretty busy with university at the moment, still settling in, so I'm not entirely sure when my next update will be, hopefully it will come sooner than this one came! But perhaps if you leave more reviews I might be persuaded to update sooner...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Let's Get This Party Started**

The Country Cottage was rife with activity as final preparations were being made for the party. Everyone helped where they could, except for House, of course, who watched a film with the children in the den, claiming his leg was acting up so he couldn't move around. Due to the fantastic weather, the party was to take place outside, in the ridiculously large backyard. The trees were decorated with colourful fairy lights, tables and chairs were dotted around the garden, and a makeshift dance floor had been built in the centre of the lawn where the hired DJ already setting up. Arlene had really outdone herself with the food, which had been carefully laid out on long tables in a buffet style on the patio, and Paul and Harry got started on the Barbeque for when the guests would start arriving. They didn't have to wait long, and by 18.00 the party was in full swing.

House tried many a time to sneak off, but Cuddy was having none of it and quickly found him and dragged him back by the ears. And thus two hours later found the couple standing off the to side of the lawn, observing the party scene in front of them. Cuddy was giving House the low down on some of her mother's wacky friends when their view was impeded by a couple walking in their direction. House's arm went instinctively around Cuddy's waist as he saw who it was.

'Hello Lisa, Greg,' Gary Pearce greeted them merrily. 'I'd like you to meet my wife, Lucy.'

Stood next to Gary was an incredibly tall and incredibly beautiful woman. She looked to be in her late thirties and had long blonde hair and a delicate face, with defined cheek bones and striking green eyes.

'Lucy, this is Lisa, the friend from high school I was telling you about. And Greg, her boyfriend.'

'It is a pleasure meeting both of you,' Lucy said with a thick European accent, shaking both of their hands enthusiastically.

'It's lovely to meet you too, Lucy. Tell me, where are you from?' Cuddy asked, noticing said accent.

'I am French, I grew up on a farm in the South of France. My job moved me to New York when I was thirty and that's where I met Gary.'

'Any kids?' House asked rather bluntly. He wanted to find out what kind of relationship they had, if he should be worried about this Gary guy making any moves on Cuddy.

'No, unfortunately not. Not for lack of trying though,' Lucy continued. Gary wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was clearly a difficult topic for them.

'We've been trying to get pregnant for the past 3 years, but nothing seems to work,' he said.

'I'm so sorry,' Cuddy said. She knew how they felt, having tried and failed with her IVF only a year ago.

'But what about you?' Lucy asked, putting aside her disappointment.

House visibly blanched at the very thought, something that did not go unnoticed by Cuddy. She laughed nervously. 'We're not ready for that yet. Greg and I have only been together for a few months. We don't want to rush into anything.'

'Well don't take things too slow, otherwise you will find that time has slipped by without you noticing and then it is too late,' Lucy warned them.

They continued chatting, but House didn't join in anymore, Lucy's statement still stuck in his mind. _Does Cuddy want kids?_ _Of course she does! She was willing to accept a bloody sperm donor, you fool!_ But did she want children with him? He never imagined himself having children, especially not after the way he was treated as a child by his father. An antisocial drug addicted alcoholic didn't do well with children. He would just figure out a way to fail. No, it was probably better if he didn't procreate. But then what of his relationship with Cuddy? After having spent so long dancing around each other, he really didn't want to screw this up and lose her. Was it worth it to have children if it meant they could stay together. She'd be much less likely to dump his sorry ass if there was a kid in the mix. He was conflicted and didn't like the feeling one single bit.

About half an hour into the conversation Cuddy was ambushed by a friend of her mother's, and House took this as an opportunity to make a quick getaway. Social gatherings really weren't his strong suite, and as much as he tried to make an effort for Cuddy, there was only so much he could take. He stole away into a corner of the garden and sat down behind a tree, getting his PSP out for some alone time. What he didn't know though, was that he was being followed by a small, very eager toddler.

After enduring her mother's friend's ranting and raving about some scandal for as long as humanly possible Cuddy finally managed to get away with the excuse that she had to use the bathroom. In actual fact she wanted to find House. She saw him leaving out of the corner of her eye earlier but didn't get a chance to see where he went. She didn't want him to get in any more trouble this weekend. After scouring the party scene for a good fifteen minutes, including looking in his usual spots, Cuddy was about to continue her search inside when she spotted two figures behind a nearby oak tree. The larger figure was resting against the trunk of the majestic structure of nature, with his legs stretched out in front of him, and the smaller figure was sitting on the former's left leg. Both seemed extremely engrossed in something that Cuddy couldn't quite make out from where she was standing, but as she made her way closer she came to realise that House was teaching young Rupert how to play a game on his PSP. Her heart swelled at the sight.

'I hope that game is child friendly,' she said behind them, startling both of them.

'Look Aunt Lisa! I doing so well!'

'I can see that. Are you having fun?' Cuddy asked the boy as she lowered herself beside House, gently ruffling his blonde curls.

'Yeh!' Rupert replied, quickly turning back to his game.

'Are you OK?' she asked House quietly, who nodded in response.

'I think I've filled my quota of being social for the day.'

'You have. Thank you for behaving.' She rewarded him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

'The night is still young Cuddles!' House teased her, earning him a mock glare in return.

Their staring match was broken at hearing Rupert shout at the PSP. 'You're really good with him House,' Cuddy said, watching the little boy, a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Oh no, not now. We've only been dating for a day and a half! Avert the conversation! _House started to panic internally. 'He's a good kid I suppose.'

However before Cuddy could continue with her train of thought the sky exploded in magnificent colours, signalling the start of the customary fireworks. Rupert was torn away from his game at the loud bangs coming from above their heads and the three of them watched the beautiful colours and shapes erupting in the starry night sky. Cuddy leaned closer into House's shoulder and he wrapped his right arm around her, gently rubbing her upper arm against the evening chill that was slowly enveloping them. Ensuring that Rupert was preoccupied with the fireworks, House subtly leaned in and captured Cuddy's unsuspecting lips in a gentle, yet lingering kiss. Just as Cuddy began to respond to the kiss, he pulled back, bringing his lips to her ear instead.

'I can't wait to take you home and have my way with you.'

'And where would home be?'

House paused, just enjoying being lost in her stunning blue eyes. 'Wherever you are,' he whispered, in a brief moment of complete vulnerability and sincerity.

Cuddy gave him a look of pure love before returning her lips to his, her eyes suddenly tearing up. She had never, in all the years of their acquaintance, heard him say something so heartfelt and romantic.

Their kiss came to an abrupt halt when House felt a slap to the chest. He looked down at the culprit in shock.

'Watch the fireworks Gweg! You can't see dem if you make kissy-kissy wiv Aunt Lisa.'

Cuddy burst out laughing and House grumbled an apology before returning his attention to the night sky, lightly squeezing Cuddy's shoulder, the sound of her hearty laughter brining a small smile to his face.

_Monday, 5th July_

The next morning found the occupants of the house in various stages of cleaning up after the party. The younger children had been put out of the way in the play room, and the older ones, despite a high level of reluctance, helped the adults return the backyard to it's normal state. Tables were being put away, decorations taken down. The DJ came back to collect his equipment and Arlene had even somehow managed to blackmail House into helping out. It was while he was making a very half hearted attempt at cleaning the dishes in the kitchen with Gabi that he was thinking about his relationship with Cuddy and what would await them once they returned to life in Princeton. How would they handle the gossip at the hospital? How would this affect their working relationship? How would they negotiate Cuddy's demanding work hours to actually spend sufficient time together? House was very reluctant to leave the bubble that they were currently living in, without the stress of the hospital and what how they would be looked upon once they announced their relationship. Even Wilson didn't know! House just wanted this to last a little longer. All of a sudden an idea popped into his head. After deliberating the thought a few seconds longer he looked around the room. Gabi had just left the room on the phone to her friend, and everyone outside was too busy to check up on him at that moment. So he made a quick escape to a deserted bathroom and flipped open his cell phone, dialling a very familiar number.

'Wilson. I need your help.'

_12.00_

The family sat down to an early lunch, the majority of the house back in order after a morning of rigorous cleaning and tidying. A hearty meal was well deserved and so they ordered from a nearby Italian place as Arlene really didn't have time to cook. It was also a farewell meal for Anne and Paul, who were due to return to Philadelphia that afternoon. Everyone was engaged in a conversation about the party, analysing the guests and trading gossip stories, when House's cell phone started ringing. Cuddy was about to admonish him for having his phone at the table, but he spoke before she even had a chance.

'It's the hospital, I gotta take this,' he announced to the table and swiftly left the room. Cuddy apologised on his behalf and explained to those who didn't know that House's practice was special in that he didn't have a structured work schedule. Cases just turned up whenever and so when they did he basically had to drop everything and go back to the hospital, to his team.

House returned moments later, a very convincing sad look on his face. 'Lisa. I have a new case. We need to go back to Princeton. Now.'

'But must you leave right this minute? Can your team not handle it until you return tomorrow as planned?' Arlene asked. As much as she sparred with House, she really did enjoy his and Cuddy's company, especially since she got to see so little of her eldest daughter these days.

'Can't, I'm afraid. The patient is very unstable. It could be a matter of hours if I don't go now.' He turned to Cuddy. 'You say goodbye, I'll go pack our bags.'

Cuddy nodded in acquiescence and got started on the farewells as House made his way upstairs, a knowing smirk on his face.

Half an hour later the couple were on the road back to Princeton. House was driving and Cuddy was looking out of the passenger window, watching New York slowly pass by them. In all honesty she was quite relieved that they left early. Tensions were running high ever since the fight with Julia and Alan. Cuddy was grateful for the chance to put some distance between them, and let things cool over before their next encounter. It was times like these that she was glad that she had a boyfriend with a job that called him away at such short notice, especially if it was from awkward family gatherings. What was even better was that she was his boss and so had to go with him to supervise the case, and be notified – _hold on -_

'House. Why didn't the hospital call me first about the case?' Cuddy asked suspiciously. 'Like they always do?'

'I don't know Cuddy. You're the one who's in charge. Maybe they were pushed for time, so thought they'd call you later or something.'

Cuddy wasn't entirely convinced, but let it drop. Her suspicions sky rocketed at what occurred after that, however.

'What the hell House? You just missed the exit for New Jersey!'

'I know.'

'But you're going to be late getting to the hospital.'

'We're not going to the hospital.'

Confusion and anger were written all over Cuddy's face.

'But what about the case?'

'Did you seriously believe that Cuddles? I thought you knew me better than that.'

'If you don't have a case, then why did we leave early? And where the hell are we going?'

'What's with all the questions?' House looked at her with a smirk. 'Look. Did you genuinely want to stay in that house a second longer? With the constant death glares from your sister and that boy toy of hers? Just relax. I have a surprise for you.'

House took the exit for Manhattan and after driving through Manhattan for an hour Cuddy's eyes widened as she saw where they were heading, an audible gasp escaping her when House pulled up in front of the Plaza Hotel. 'Your lodgings for the night m'lady.'

But Cuddy couldn't form a coherent response, so stunned was she at the sight in front of her. 'Wh-wh – This is some kind of joke right?'

'No joke. Now get up off your pretty little ass so they can move the car.' But Cuddy didn't even notice his comment. She was busy accepting the hand of the doorman who helped her out of the car, before accompanying House up the marble steps of the luxurious hotel.

They checked in at the rather ostentatious front desk and received their room keys. They would be staying in the Rose Deluxe suite, with a breathtaking view overlooking Central Park. Once they were in the elevator going up to their room on the 30th floor House pulled out a red spotty blindfold and handed it to Cuddy.

'Here, put this on.'

'Why?'

'Because we're playing pin the tail on the donkey,' he answered sarcastically, earning him a glare. He sighed. 'Because there is a surprise for you in our room and I'm trying to be at least a little bit romantic for the first time in my life so that you won't dump my sorry ass within the week, but you're ruining it for me. So just put the damn thing on.'

Cuddy smiled at how embarrassed he became and took the blindfold from him, quickly tying it over her eyes. 'You better not lead me into any walls or off balconies. I'm trusting you here.'

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Upon arriving on their floor House tapped Cuddy's behind, indicating that she should move, and together they stepped off the elevator before House placed his hands on Cuddy's shoulders, leading her to their room.

_**tbc...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the lovely reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long! Warning: lots of fluff!

(Disclaimer: Don't own House.)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Surprises**

After fiddling with the retched card key for several agonisingly long minutes, House finally managed to open the door to their suite and lead Cuddy in ahead of him.

'You ready?' he asked before taking her blindfold off.

'Oh my God!' Cuddy brought her hands to her mouth in utter astonishment at the sight that greeted her. It was as if she had entered a new, magical world. The room before her was completely dark, save for about a hundred shimmering candles scattered around, creating a romantic glow. Dark red rose petals covered the inviting bed in the centre of the suite and hidden speakers filled the room with a soft jazz number. To add to this, a silver tray had been placed on a table, on it a bottle of champagne on ice and a large bowl of luscious red strawberries.

She turned to House with the most brilliant smile ever to grace her face. 'How did you -'

Before she had a chance to finish her question House had taken control of the situation and pushed her up against the nearby wall, crashing his lips down upon hers. The length of his body was pressed against hers as her fingers slid through his hair and he brought his hands down to her hips, their tongues engaged in a fiery dance. He pulled at her sweater, breaking off their kiss to lift it over her head, before seeking out her lips again, desperate not to lose that connection. His hands went straight for her breasts, caressing them through the lace of her bra, as her hands moved under his shirt, running them up and down his muscular back.

'Bed, now,' Cuddy mumbled into House's mouth. Together they staggered across the room only breaking contact to rip each other's clothes off. First went House's shirt, Cuddy not caring about tearing off the buttons, followed swiftly by both of their trousers, until they were down to just their underwear. House heroically lifted Cuddy into his arms and was just about to place her in the middle of the bed when she shrieked for him to stop.

'Not with the rose petals on the covers! I don't want to find them in weird places in the morning.'

House heaved a frustrated sigh and dropped Cuddy rather unceremoniously back onto her feet before grabbing the duvet cover and pulling it roughly to the end of the bed, thus taking the petals with it. 'Happy now?' he asked sarcastically.

Cuddy grinned sheepishly and brought her arms back around his neck. 'Thank you. For everything,' she whispered against his lips before claiming them with her own. She pushed House onto the bed, their lips never breaking apart, and they manoeuvred themselves into the centre, Cuddy straddling House's hips.

'You, my dear, are way too overdressed,' House whispered, leaning up and unclasping her bra, freeing her gorgeous breasts. He brought his mouth up to her left breast and began gently sucking and licking at her nipple, while his hands trailed up the insides of the thighs, leaving a path of burning heat. They moved higher and higher up her legs, slowly bringing her closer to the edge. She moaned in ecstasy and tugged at his boxers, telling him without words that she was more than ready for him and needed to feel him inside her. He switched breasts, wanting to take things slow, but Cuddy had other ideas in mind. She got off him, and pulled her panties off and threw them across the room, before climbing back on top of him. She brought her lips down to his neck, lavishing him with wet, open mouthed kisses, as her hand slipped inside his boxers, teasing him. She felt his breath shorten and knew he was getting close. He took her hand out of his boxers and quickly pulled down this final impediment, before moving her back on top of him. She rubbed her hips against him before guiding him inside her, eliciting gasps from both of them. They moved together, in a passionate rhythm they only knew with each other. The background music and scent of the burning candles only fuelled the romance between them. Before long Cuddy felt herself falling over the edge. House, sensing this, thrust his hips harder and deeper into her, wanting her to feel that pure bliss, only intimate lovers could feel. The fire erupting within Cuddy propelled House into his own release as well, the best one he could ever remember. Cuddy collapsed on top of him, both spent from their overwhelming orgasms. No words were needed. They stayed connected for a while longer, not wanting lose contact, before House gently pulled out of her and she settled herself more comfortably on his chest. He pulled the duvet back over them and wrapped his arms around her, both drifting off into a world far away.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, just being together. There were times when they would talk, learn more about each other, and others where words weren't necessary, they just lay in each others arms, basking in their new found situation.

'How did you manage to organise this on such short notice?' Cuddy asked him, her head resting on his shoulder as they watched some TV in bed.

'Hotel manager owed me a favour. Turns out if you save the life of someone's kid they become very generous.'

'Mmmm my boyfriend the hero.' Cuddy snuggled closer in his neck and squeezed his stomach affectionately. House smirked.

'Well the hero needs his fair maiden to get out of bed now so that he can shower her with more surprises, starting with opening that bag over there.' House pointed at a duffel bag in the corner of the room, this being the first time that Cuddy had noticed it.

She got out of bed and shrugged on a fluffy white bath robe before making her way across the room to the bag. House watched every step she took, still quietly in awe about the sudden change his life had taken this weekend. There were times in his life, although rare, when he really didn't mind change, and this definitely classified as one of them.

Cuddy opened the bag and pulled out a familiar dark blue evening gown. 'What the hell? This is my dress. From home. How did it end up here?'

'Wilson also owed me a favour. Well when I say favour, I mean I blackmailed him into helping out today. He and his _love muffin_, Jennifer, raided your home for suitable attire and make up for tonight. You're welcome.'

Cuddy couldn't help but smile. How could she be mad at him for what he did for her today, and still had planned for the rest of the night? 'How did they get in?'

'Spare key under your flower pot. Really Cuddy, it's almost as if you _want_ to get ambushed by random strangers in the night. Good thing you now have a strong, macho boyfriend to protect you,' House said, getting up from the bed. 'Now, there should also be a tux for me in that bag.'

Cuddy pulled the tuxedo out and handed it to him. 'So, what do we need the clothes for?'

'You'll see.' He pulled her to her feet. 'Now get in the bathroom and change.'

She took the bag and practically skipped into the bathroom. 'And hurry!' he called after her before the door slammed shut and he got ready himself.

Twenty minutes later House lead Cuddy down some marble steps and into the hotel restaurant. The room was dark, lit only by candles, and a pianist was playing a soothing tune in the corner. They were taken to their table by their waiter, and House held Cuddy's chair out for her, before taking his seat opposite her.

'So what are we going to do once we get back to the hospital?' House asked cautiously as they were starting on the main course. He didn't want to speak about it, but thought the sooner they got the conversation out of the way, the more they could enjoy their time together before the inevitable return to Princeton.

'No, don't.'

'Don't what?'

'I don't want to talk or even think about the hospital tonight. I just want to enjoy us in the here and now. Please.'

'This is the one time that I actually do want to talk and you're stopping me?' House clarified. 'OK, fine by me.'

'We _will_ talk. Tomorrow on the way home. I just don't want to ruin this magical night. OK?' She reached for his hand across the table and caressed it tenderly, wanting him to understand.

'OK,' he replied with a small smile and they returned to their meal, simply enjoying each other's company.

After finishing dinner they went back up to their room, Cuddy assuming the surprises were over for the evening, and ready to have her way with House for the rest of the night. They entered their suite and she pulled House against her by the lapels of his jacket, attacking his mouth and attempting to get it off him. He indulged her for a few moments, running his hands up and down her sides, slowly losing himself in her passionate embrace. When she pulled him towards the bed, however, he reluctantly stepped back.

At seeing the confused expression on her beautiful face he explained. 'As much as I would love to spend the rest of my evening doing naughty things with you, I have one more surprise which I don't think you'll want to miss.'

And with that he limped to the duffel bag that had previously contained their dinner clothes and opened a side pocket, pulling out two small pieces of paper, which upon closer inspection turned out to be tickets. He handed them to Cuddy who had followed him across the room. Her mouth practically dropped to the floor when she saw what she was holding. 'Get out!' She squealed, still staring at the NY Yankees tickets she held in her hands.

'OK, but I'm taking these with me,' he played along, grabbing the baseball tickets and making his way towards the door.

Cuddy quickly pulled him back and once again reached for the tickets, still not believing what she was seeing. 'How did you know they were my favourite team?'

'Have you met me?'

Cuddy chuckled in response and brought her arms around his neck. 'Thank you,' she whispered before capturing his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

'Get changed into something more comfortable, we need to go,' House said as they broke apart.

House had never seen Cuddy get changed so quickly, and soon enough they found themselves on the Subway heading for the stadium.

'Oh my God! These seats are amazing! How on earth did you manage to get these?' Cuddy asked in awe as she stared out across the vast stadium. They were seated on the bottom tier, only a few rows from the field. They had the perfect view of the batter's box as well as the batting team.

'Can't a man have any secrets?'

'About this, yes. About our relationship, no.'

House gulped dramatically, before breaking out into a grin at seeing how excited Cuddy was. He seated himself next to her and placed his cane securely between their seats, just as the game was starting.

'I got these seats because I knew you'd want to be close to the players. But be warned, the minute any of them start making googly eyes at you we are leaving. Understood?'

'Googly eyes? Really?' Cuddy giggled, but then she saw that House was genuinely serious. 'Yes sir.'

'Good girl,' House played along and playfully pulled the front of the Yankees cap he bought her before the game, over her eyes. 'That way you won't be tempted to look either.'

Cuddy was deeply engrossed in the game, throwing the occasional curse word or piece of 'advice' at the players. House was less interested in the game itself, but more in his girlfriend. He was surprised at just how passionate she was about baseball. He knew she enjoyed watching it back in Michigan, but only after speaking with Arlene on the weekend did he discover that this was her 'guilty pleasure', even twenty years later. Why, Arlene did not say, and he'd be damned if he didn't get to the bottom of it and why Cuddy had never told him before. But that was for another time. He vowed to let his curiosity take a back-seat for now and simply enjoy seeing Cuddy so happy. He couldn't take his eyes off her beautiful smile and her sparkling eyes, and by the end of the game he had no idea what had happened. But judging by Cuddy's shouts of joy and the large grin she had plastered on her face he assumed the Yankees won.

It was getting dark as they left the stadium made their way back to the hotel, but Cuddy insisted that they get off the subway early and walk through Central Park.

They had been walking slowly through the park, holding hands, Cuddy still wearing the cap, when she broke the comfortable silence between them.

'My dad.'

House waited for her continue, but no words came. 'What about your dad?' he encouraged her, sensing she wanted to discuss a sensitive topic.

'He took me to my first baseball game. I was 10, and didn't really know anything about the sport. He was a huge Yankees fan though, and was always watching them on TV. He took me on my tenth birthday, just me and him, and it was the most magical experience of my life. The huge stadium, flashing lights, the crowds cheering. I was so overwhelmed with emotions that when I went to bed that night I cried. Ever since then I have been a fan. We'd watch the games together and every year we'd go to a live game. It was our special thing. My sister was jealous but I didn't care, and I don't think he did either.'

House was quiet, listening intently to Cuddy's story. He could tell by the emotions in her voice how important this was to her, and that it took a lot from her to talk about it. He felt honoured that she was willing to share it with him. He squeezed her hand, giving her the strength to carry on.

'We made sure to go to a game every year, no matter what was happening in our lives at the time. That was until he died. He was very ill. Cancer. The doctors didn't give him much time and he was too weak to go outside anymore, so that final year we watched the Yankees game on TV in his bed. He died a few days later. I hadn't been to a game since then. Until tonight.'

'We didn't have to go if you didn't want to,' House said quietly.

'No. I'm glad I went, with you. It allowed me to create new memories, happier memories. Maybe we can carry on the tradition. Go every year?'

'Yeh. Provided we're still together.'

'Don't talk like that. I have faith in us, and you need to as well. You need to stop thinking this is going to fail. Continue thinking like that and it will.' Cuddy looked up at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't refuse. He nodded and bent down to place a tender kiss on her lips, thus ending the conversation.

The evening cold was starting to settle in and so they picked up the pace. They arrived back at the hotel and warmed each other up in the best way they knew how, not wanting to burst the intimate little bubble that they were ensconced in, wanting to hide from the world for just a little bit longer.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Next Chapter: Some drama... ;)

(FYI I don't know anything about baseball, so I apologise for any mistakes. I was lucky enough to go to a Mets game a few years ago and it was amazing, but I had no idea of the rules or anything!)


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long - uni has been crazy and I went to see Hugh in concert last week so it took a looong time to get over that, was in too much of a haze of love to write. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

(Disclaimer: Don't own House. Would like to make a bid for Hugh though...)

**___Truth In Your Lies_**

**Back to reality**

_The evening cold was starting to settle in and so they picked up the pace. They arrived back at the hotel and warmed each other up in the best way they knew how, not wanting to burst the intimate little bubble that they were ensconced in, wanting to hide from the world for just a little bit longe_r.

The next morning the well rested couple found themselves on the road back to reality. House wanted to stay locked away in the safety of their New York hotel room for a little longer, but Cuddy dragged him out by the ears. She would have loved nothing more than to stay there with him, but she couldn't neglect her duties at the hospital for much longer. Once in Princeton, she dropped House off in front of his apartment with a promise to arrive at work at a reasonable hour, before heading home herself as quickly as possible to change and get back to her office.

After going back to bed for a few hours House finally sauntered in at around midday and, despite seeing a blue folder lying on his desk and his team in the conference room as he arrived on the fourth floor, he marched straight into Wilson's office.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?' He barged through the door without so much as a warning knock. Luckily Wilson wasn't with a patient, not that that would have stopped House.

The Oncologist finished typing a sentence on his laptop. 'And a good day to you. Nice to have you back. I've missed you too,' he remarked sarcastically.

'Shut up. Why did you hide her from me? And how long have you been dating?'

'How was your weekend with the in laws?'

House pointed his cane at his friend accusingly. 'Don't deflect. That's my speciality.'

'And you're doing it very well.' Wilson glanced at his watch. 'Tell you what. Let's go have lunch and I will tell you whatever you want to know about Jennifer, _if_, and only if, you tell me exactly what happened at the weekend with Cuddy. Deal?' Wilson stuck his hand out to shake on their understanding.

'Fine,' House agreed reluctantly but refused to take Wilson's hand.

'Shake on it, otherwise no lunch and no talk.'

House heaved a dramatic sigh and shook Wilson's hand. 'You're paying.'

_PPTH Cafeteria_

Together they went down to the cafeteria and found themselves a small table in the corner of the busy room, away from prying ears. On the way down House thought about how much he should tell Wilson regarding the events of the past weekend. One part of his brain enjoyed having this secret that he shared with Cuddy alone, but the other, larger part simply couldn't resist telling his best friend about his new found happiness.

'So, what the hell happened at the weekend? You didn't say much in your phone call yesterday.' Wilson started as they both tucked into their meals.

'Not much. We hooked up,' House stated simply. 'Her family though. I have no idea how Cuddy turned out even remotely normal.'

'Back up a minute. What do you mean you 'hooked up'? You're going to have to expand a little.' Wilson was sitting on the edge of his seat, eager to hear more about his two best friends' union. He desperately wanted this to work out for House, and really hoped it wasn't something that would just crumble or fizzle out, thus leaving his friend in even more misery and despair. He always knew there was a spark between House and Cuddy, and provided they took this seriously, he was all for it. It seemed he would have to have a serious chat with Cuddy later.

'Nothing to expand on. We figured some stuff out and decided to schtupp. That is what your people call it right?'

'OK. So, have you really thought this through? Do you both want the same things?'

'Yes mother. I have thought this through. I know that I want her in my bed. A lot. If you catch my drift?' House winked suggestively.

Wilson was becoming frustrated by the lack of serious answers from his best friend. 'House, I'm serious. Remember what happened after Stacy left? That wasn't that long ago. Are you sure you're ready to get into something so serious?'

'Oh, stop worrying. I'm fine. Cuddy is fine. End of story. Can we please talk about your love muffin now?' House was almost begging at this point. He was uncomfortable enough even thinking about his feelings, let alone discussing them in a crowded cafeteria. Wilson sensed this and cut House some slack. But he vowed to continue this conversation as soon as they had some privacy.

'OK. Fine. So, how was the rest of the weekend? What's her family like?'

'I don't have enough time on this earth to list all the ways in which her family is screwed up. Never again.'

'That bad, huh?'

'You have no idea.' They both paused for a few minutes to eat some of their lunch. 'So now that we've dissected my life, you can tell me all about your sex buddy.'

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't call her that. Her name is Jennifer. She an oncologist in -'

'She good in bed?'

' - New York – I'm sorry? That's private. I'm not answering that.'

'Oh come on Wilson, ole buddy, ole pal!'

'Nope.'

'I'll tell you about Cuddy's secret secret moves in the sack.'

This swayed Wilson. He leaned closer to House across the table, as if revealing a major secret. 'She's amazing, like seriously. Best I've ever had. What are Cuddy's moves?'

'Sorry bro, I don't kiss and tell.'

'HOUSE! You ass! You said -' But before Wilson could finish his sentence, said woman was talking towards their table, a happy spring in her step.

'Hi James. House, we've got our meeting with Human Resources now. Come on,' she said, gesturing for him to get up and follow her.

'Now? But I haven't finished my food mommy.'

'Tough luck. We can't be late. I've got a board meeting afterwards.'

Shoving his mouth full of as many fries as possible House reluctantly got up.

'She has you so whipped,' Wilson whispered as House walked past him, thus earning him a sharp whack to the calf by a certain wooden cane.

House and Cuddy made their way up to Human Resources in a comfortable silence, not showing any outward signs of their soon to be revealed relationship. To the rest of the staff the situation looked perfectly normal, even more so as they walked through the door to the HR department, as this was where they regularly found themselves.

Subtle groans could be heard throughout the waiting room as Cuddy approached the front desk, with House in tow.

'A patient complaint or a law suit this time Dr Cuddy?' the receptionist asked her, assuming House had gotten himself into trouble yet again, despite only being back at the hospital for an hour at most.

'Neither of those,' she turned to House and gave him a look, 'for once. I'm actually here to report a relationship between two employees at this hospital.'

The receptionist started to type something on her computer. 'And who is this relationship between?'

Cuddy hesitated for a second before answering. 'Myself and Dr House.'

After those words left Cuddy's mouth a cup could be heard smashing against the floor in the far corner of the room, and the receptionist tried to cover up a noticeable gasp.

_Great_, thought Cuddy, _there goes our privacy_.

House on the other hand, was enjoying the situation far too much. He leaned against the desk in front of the receptionist, his most charming smile in place. 'I know you've had your eye on me for a long time now, but you should have got in there quicker. My ass is now taken,' he said smugly, wrapping his free arm around Cuddy's waist possessively.

Cuddy gave House a disapproving glare and removed his arm, before turning her attention back to the blushing young woman. 'That's not going to be a problem is it?'

'No, no, of course not Dr Cuddy! Please take a seat and someone will be with you very soon to discuss details and sign contracts.'

'Thank you,' Cuddy replied and dragged House over to two chairs in the centre of the room. 'That was completely unnecessary,' she hissed once they were seated.

'But honeybuns! You're not ashamed of our relationship are you?' House teased, but upon looking up at him, Cuddy could sense an underlying fear in his eyes.

'Of course not. But that doesn't mean the whole hospital has to be privy to our relationship.'

'Face it Cuddy, just by telling big mouth Wilson, we can be assured that everyone will know about us by this time tomorrow. There's nothing to be done about it. Accept it. You'll have people offering you psych exams in no time.'

'That may be true, but it doesn't mean we should give them even more to gossip about. We need to be professionals.'

'You're talking to the guy who's been to see HR a hundred and forty seven times in the past month, and not exactly for professional behaviour.'

'Just try. For me.' She gave him a pleading look.

'Fine. But that look isn't going to work every time.'

'Keep telling yourself that,' she said, patting his arm condescendingly.

The minutes passed by as they waited to be seen. Cuddy was reading a magazine that had been lying on a coffee table nearby and House was getting bored. He started to tap his knees in an annoying rhythm, stopping at Cuddy's glares, before starting again whenever she went back to her magazine.

'Stop it!' She grabbed his hands, preventing him from continuing.

'But I'm bored.'

'So read a magazine.'

'No.'

'Then sit quietly for a few minutes. We'll be done soon. It's like dealing with a small child.' Cuddy muttered this last bit under her breath.

House stared uninterestedly around the room before an idea came to him. He gently placed his hand on his girlfriend's knee before slowly, seductively running it up her thigh. Just as he was about to reach his goal and her hand was preparing to slap his away, an older man came out of an office across the room and called for them. House groaned quietly at his lost opportunity for some midday groping.

'Behave yourself,' Cuddy whispered desperately before they entered the room. He merely followed with a sly grin on his face.

The meeting lasted a total of twenty excruciating minutes for Cuddy. She spent the whole time simultaneously trying to take in what was being said by Mr Griffin, the director of Human Resources, while also keeping an eye on House to ensure that he didn't suddenly pull her underwear out of his blazer pocket, or start giving intimate details of their sex life. All in all, it could have gone much worse, and she was just grateful that they left HR with their dignity still in tact, for the most part anyway.

'I can't believe you compared our sex life to insects,' she said once they made it into the elevator.

'I can't believe he wrote it down. What an idiot.'

Cuddy couldn't contain a smile of amusement. 'Thank you for...well being at least remotely normal in there.'

House nodded his head in acceptance. 'Lunch? I'll let you pay.'

'You've already eaten!'

'If you recall, you dragged me away before I had a chance to finish.'

'I'm sorry I can't. I've got a board meeting in half an hour, which I need to prepare for. But I'll see you this evening?'

'Yeah. Be at my place at 7.00.'

The elevator dinged, signalling that they had arrived at House's floor. Cuddy stole a quick peck from his lips before he stepped out.

'Don't forget to bring food!' he shouted just as the doors were closing, eliciting a soft chuckle from Cuddy's lips. She sometimes wondered how lucky she was to have him in her life, for better or for worse. He was always there. A constant when the rest of her life was in turmoil, and she was forever grateful for that.

House walked back to his office slowly, deep in thought over what they could do that evening. It was therefore understandable that he didn't notice the tall brunette standing in front of his desk, until he opened the door and she spoke.

'Hey Greg.'

House froze.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>Drama coming up!<p>

Thoughts? How would you feel about some more Wilson? Do you want to read more about his team?


	14. Chapter 14

What is this? Another update? My commitments tonight got cancelled and I had already done my work, so I spent the evening writing - very theraputic, let me tell you! I hope you enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

_****_**You Have to Decide What You Want**

_House walked back to his office slowly, deep in thought over what they could do that evening. It was therefore understandable that he didn't notice the tall brunette standing in front of his desk, until he opened the door and she spoke._

_'Hey Greg.'_

_House froze._

'S-Stacy,' was all House managed to utter. He was rooted to the spot. Of all the things life had thrown him recently, this he was certainly _not_ expecting.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his body in a friendly gesture. House did not return the embrace. Not that he could if he wanted to, his brain was still too stunned to tell his arms to move.

He finally regained full use of speech as she pulled away. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'What do you mean? Isn't it obvious why I'm here?'

'Not really. We agreed that you were better off with Mark.'

'Mark and I are divorced.' House's eyes shot up to meet hers, his mouth hanging open. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything she explained. 'We weren't happy together. He knew something was up. Eventually I told him about our affair last year. I couldn't deal with the guilt. Turns out he's been seeing his physical therapist for quite some time. We thought about giving it another go but he saw that I wasn't with him one hundred percent, a part of me was always thinking of you. The divorce was quick and clean. I packed up my life, transferred jobs and here I am.'

'You-you plan on staying?' House was having a tough time comprehending the words coming out of the woman's mouth. _Snap out of it!_

Stacy nodded and took a step closer to him, cupping his cheek. 'Now that Mark is out of the picture, there is nothing standing in our way.'

'Actually there is.' Despite some very conflicted feelings, House knew he couldn't give Stacy false hope. 'You are one week too late.' He hesitated. 'I'm seeing somebody.'

Now it was Stacy's turn to blanch.

At that precise moment Wilson stepped into the room. He was looking down at his phone, and so did not see the woman standing with House and the obvious tension between the two. 'Hey House, Jennifer was wondering if you and Cuddy want to go on a double date this -' He immediately stopped talking when he looked up. 'Wh-what are you doing here?'

But Stacy ignored him and turned back to House. 'You're dating _Lisa Cuddy_?'

House shot daggers at Wilson, who upon sensing that there was unfinished business between the two of them, made a dash for the door, running back to his office. As much as he wanted to know what the hell was going on in House's office and why Stacy was back in Princeton, he realised that it wasn't the right moment, and he, unlike House, had enough patience to wait for his friend to sort himself out, so that he could interrogate him in peace, once she had, hopefully, left.

Back in House's office there was a staring competition going on. House was the first to break away. 'We've been together only a few days. Wanted to see how things would pan out.'

Stacy released a defeated sigh. 'Well I suppose I have no right to be angry. I guess I was just expecting time in Princeton to freeze, and that you would still be here waiting for my return. It never occurred to me that you would have moved on. I've been a fool. I'm sorry House.'

House relaxed slightly. This is why he liked Stacy so much. She was always so rational, knowing when to give up and not fight a losing battle. He took a step closer to her, rubbing her arm in an uncharacteristic, yet affectionate manner. 'I never thought I'd be in another relationship. Hell, until a couple months ago I _was_ still waiting for you. We've just had bad timing. And don't think that just because Mark is gone, things would have worked out any better.'

'So what makes you think things are going to be any better with Cuddy than they were with me?' she asked curiously.

House paused for a moment. 'I don't know,' he answered honestly.

Neither spoke for a short period of time, both just taking in what had happened, and the effect it could have had on their lives, had the circumstances been ever so slightly different.

Eventually Stacy broke the silence. 'Well since there is no hope for anything more, I guess we'll have to be friends then.' She gave him a heartfelt smile, indicating that she was genuine, and not angry at him.

'Have we ever been able to _just_ be friends?' he asked teasingly, though both sensed the foreboding tone behind the joke.

_House's Apartment_

The small clock sitting on House's fireplace struck seven o'clock and ten seconds later a knock could be heard at the door. _Like mother, like daughter_, House thought, recalling Arlene's ridiculous punctuality when she came to stay a couple weeks ago. He put down his half empty scotch glass and slowly made his way over to the door to let his girlfriend in.

Stacy didn't stay long after their discussion in his office earlier that day, much to his relief. The whole situation threw him completely off and so he spent the rest of the afternoon in the confines of his office, door locked and curtains drawn, a clear sign that he was not to be disturbed. Luckily he didn't have a case so his team was off helping in other areas of the hospital.

He was so sure that he had done the right thing sending Stacy away a year ago. So why was he having doubts? Things with Cuddy were going great so far and life was finally starting to look up for him, but then Stacy had to come and throw a screw in the works. Did he still have feelings for her? Of course he bloody well did. They lived together for five years for God's sake! And if it hadn't been for his infarction, they probably still would be together. And that affair last year didn't count for nothing either. Yes, it was safe to say that Gregory House still harboured feelings for Stacy Warner. But then what of Cuddy? He has been waiting twenty years for this relationship and he wasn't just about to let that chance go in order to return to someone who he knew he had failed in the past and would probably fail again, was he? The one night stand with Cuddy back in Michigan definitely meant more to him than what it looked like, and if he hadn't been expelled the next morning, perhaps _they_ would still be together now, and then Stacy would never have even entered the picture. All of these thoughts swirling around in House's mind started to give him a headache, so he left the hospital early and made himself a stiff drink at home before Cuddy arrived.

Still preoccupied House opened the door to Cuddy.

'Hey,' she said jovially and leant up to give him a kiss, for the moment oblivious to his mood.

Not one to reject a kiss from a pretty lady, no matter what kind of mood he was in, House reciprocated whole-heartedly and brought his hands down to her hips, his tongue brushing across her lips, being granted access to the inside of her luscious mouth. He really needed her tonight.

She broke away from the kiss upon remembering that they were standing outside his front door, in full view of his neighbours, and gently pushed him inside, closing said door behind her. 'I brought the food like you asked. Chinese from that place you love near my house.' She held up a large brown paper bag, which was emitting the most heavenly smell.

'Nicely done sweet-cheeks,' he replied, taking the bag into the kitchen and setting up the plates.

Cuddy took off her jacket and set down her overnight bag, before letting herself drop rather unceremoniously on the inviting couch. It had been a long day and she just wanted to relax and enjoy the evening with her boyfriend. It was then that she spotted the scotch bottle and used glass on the coffee table. 'Why have you been drinking?' she asked suspiciously as House returned with their plates.

'Bad case, needed to relax,' he replied, quickly making something up. He didn't want to lie to her, but knew that it wasn't the right moment to tell her about Stacy. _When is the right moment to tell your girlfriend that the ex you've only just got over has come back into your life wanting a relationship with you?_

'I thought you solved your case yesterday?'

'So did we. There were complications. Anyway, screw work. What do you want to watch?' he said, picking up the TV controller, thereby changing the subject.

They spent the rest of the evening curled up on the couch together watching whatever was on TV. Cuddy sensed that something wasn't quite right with House, but she couldn't make out if it was simply a case, as he claimed, or if there was something deeper going on. Either way, she was too tired to think about it, much less question him on it.

It was during the adverts of a rerun of 'General Hospital' that the silence was broken between the couple. 'Stacy's back,' House blurted out, his arm remaining around Cuddy's shoulders, his eyes never leaving the TV. He couldn't take not telling her anymore. He knew she would find out eventually, if not from seeing Stacy with her own eyes, then through Wilson. In fact he was surprised Wilson hadn't told her already. Either way, it would save both of them trouble and potential pain if he just came straight out with the truth, for once in his life.

Cuddy froze at hearing those two words. She felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over her head. Her heart dropped to her stomach. _Stacy's back_. Two words she feared now more than ever. She was always worried about what a possible return by House's old love would do to him, seeing the way he reacted when she left last year, but back then it was just the concern of a friend. Now she was directly involved and she could get hurt if things didn't go her way. Despite only being together for a few days she was in deep already, and she sure as hell didn't want to lose House. It had taken them too long to get together, and she didn't want to have to wait so long again. But she was getting ahead of herself. For all she knew Stacy was back _with Mark_ for a summer visit. And yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe that.

'What does she want?' she asked tentatively.

'Me.' _Definitely not just a summer visit then..._

Cuddy gulped. 'And what did you tell her?'

'That I have since turned gay and am trying to get Wilson to come out of the closet with me,' he said sarcastically, which earned him a slap on the chest. He sighed. 'I told her that you and I are together. Well technically Wilson told her, but that's beside the point. And that she was too late.'

Cuddy let out an internal sigh of relief. 'So what's the problem then? Why the scotch?'

'I don't know.'

This was not the response Cuddy was looking for. His seeming indecisiveness fuelled the anger building slowly inside her. 'What do you mean you don't know? House, if this was all some huge prank to screw me over -'

'What? No!' House was quickly becoming frustrated with Cuddy's incessant questioning. 'I want to be with you. Have I not made that clear enough these past few days?'

Was he telling her this to convince her or himself?

'Then why are you acting so weird about it?'

'I'm just surprised is all,' he replied calmly. The last thing he wanted this evening was to get into a fight with Cuddy about it. Perhaps he shouldn't have told her. Perhaps he should have waited until he had cleared his own head, before he started putting the wrong ideas into hers. 'Come on, let's go to bed,' he said rising from the couch and holding his hand out to lift her up.

They got ready for bed in silence and muttered a half hearted good night as they got into their sides of the bed, each turning his back to the other, neither apparently in the mood for physical contact of any sort.

However, try as they might, sleep simply would not come to House and Cuddy that night.

Cuddy was busy trying to convince herself that she should trust House, that he wouldn't leave her and take another chance with Stacy. She felt they had more than that between them and she really hoped House felt that too. She had already invested too much in this relationship, both with the hospital and her family, for House to screw up so quickly. She felt so helpless and out of control. There was nothing she could to do, this was something that House had to figure out himself. She didn't want to force him into anything with her, and if he really felt that he would be happier with Stacy, then she had to accept that and try to move on. That last thought brought tears to her eyes. She had no idea how she would be able to deal with seeing House everyday with another woman, knowing she could have had that with him instead. Alas, there was nothing to be done about it. She would just have to wait, and hope, and pray that House would make the right decision. If only she could sleep to escape from these thoughts for a few hours.

Little did she know that House's thoughts weren't entirely dissimilar to her own. He kept playing his conversations with Stacy and Cuddy over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what to do. He finally came to the conclusion that he wanted to be with both women. A threesome briefly came to mind, but he was sure neither would be open to that suggestion. He was comfortable with Stacy. They knew each other incredibly well and could appreciate each other's needs. She gave him the necessary space so that he could work in peace and have time to himself, and he did the same for her. She never really pushed him in to doing things he didn't want to do. It was easy being with Stacy. Of course they fought, but they usually managed to resolve their issues in a mature manner. And the sex was great. But, he and Stacy had already had their chance. Granted things didn't work out the way they had planned with his unexpected infarction, but they still managed to screw things up afterwards. If they had both tried, really really tried, he was sure they could have gone back to normal, but obviously some part of them didn't want things to go back to the way they once were. He had already seen everything a relationship with Stacy would give him, there was nothing new. No excitement or adventure. Unlike what he has with Cuddy. Their relationship is alive and real. They are discovering new things about each other all the time, and not just new sex positions either, but previously undiscovered personality traits and habits. Cuddy appreciates him for who he is, and, for the moment at least, she seems to accept him. She's not afraid to stand up to him and defend her beliefs either. He knows she won't stand for his shit. They can have real conversations. He can bounce medical ideas off her. And sex with Cuddy is like nothing he's ever experienced before. She makes him feel like the most masculine man on the planet, and he loves it. He enjoys spending his time with her, whether it's just watching TV on the sofa or taking her out, as he experienced yesterday in New York. He genuinely enjoyed bringing a smile to her face. He didn't want to see her upset and he certainly didn't want to lose what he had with her. He knew he would screw up eventually, it was just in his nature, but he wanted things to work for as long as possible, and she promised him. He had to trust her. And with that his mind was made up. He turned to face her, assuming she was asleep, and spooned up behind her, wrapping his arm tightly around her body, yearning for as much contact as possible.

'I choose you,' he whispered before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Cuddy smiled.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Anyone else got a feeling that things with Stacy aren't quite over yet? ;)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

****Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize for my ridiculous lack of updates. It's been, what? 3 weeks? SORRY! I lost inspiration for a little while, and when I finally got a chapter together I wasn't happy and basically rewrote the whole thing. I'm still not sure if I'm entirely pleased, but I didn't want to keep you any longer. So here it is. Consider it a late Christmas present or something. And you can be glad to know that I'm on holiday - so hopefully more regular updates for a couple weeks! Anway, enjoy...

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Nice to meet you**

_2 months later_

In the months that passed following the shock return of former employee, and lover, Stacy Warner, life at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital slowly returned to normal, or as normal as life at PPTH ever got. House and Cuddy settled into a comfortable routine, often driving home together after work and enjoying each other's company away from the prying eyes of the hospital. They spent the majority of their time at House's apartment, Cuddy claiming it was so that she could hear House playing the piano as often as she liked, despite House suggesting it was all a master plan to get him into work earlier each morning. Weekends were spent catching up on paperwork and stocking House's shockingly bare kitchen, or lazing around the apartment in pyjamas and being an endearing pain in the ass in House's case. However, as much as House enjoyed the constant company of his girlfriend, there were times when he just wanted some alone time, and thus many hours were spent thinking up elaborate plans to get her out of the house for a few hours on the weekends, often with the help of Wilson.

Much to Cuddy's relief, their relationship at the hospital hadn't changed, despite their new found intimacy. They still bickered and disagreed over diagnoses and running ridiculously dangerous tests. House still made lewd comments about Cuddy's attire and she still punished him with extra clinic hours that he never did. Only now they were both under the close scrutiny of, not only fellow employees who were always looking for the latest juicy gossip, but also the board members. They were worried about any changes in the way Cuddy controlled House, and of course continued to look for any possible excuse to fire the out of control diagnostician.

Luckily Cuddy recovered relatively quickly from her insecurities regarding her relationship with House, and with some encouraging words from Wilson, the two were able to move on from that bump in the road. That's not to say that they haven't had their fair share of arguments, something House's neighbours can vouch for, but they were usually able to resolve their issues soon enough, their favourite form of reconciliation being some hot make up sex in various hiding places around PPTH.

As for Stacy, she decided to remain in Princeton, despite being unsuccessful in luring House back into a relationship, and bought herself a cosy apartment not far from the university. She also got a job at a small, but highly aspiring, law firm, and even found herself a man by the name of Peter, although they agreed to keep things casual for the time being. She and House have been keeping in contact, mostly over the phone as House didn't want to piss Cuddy off too much by sending out the wrong message and meeting up with Stacy. Having said that, even Cuddy managed to share some civil words with Stacy when they crossed paths at the supermarket one Saturday morning in July.

All in all things were going well for the couple. Little did they know life was about to change.

One sunny Saturday late afternoon in the early days of August found House sitting in Cuddy's living room watching Wrestlemania. He was waiting for her to get ready for their eagerly awaited double date with Wilson and his girlfriend Jennifer, whom House had yet to meet. Despite discussing the idea two months ago this was the earliest date that both Cuddy and Jennifer could free themselves from work obligations.

'Cuddy, hurry up!' House shouted above the noise of meaty men jumping on top of each other on the TV screen. 'If we don't get there by six, they'll give our lane to someone else!'

'I'm coming! Keep your trousers on,' came the exasperated reply from the hallway. 'I don't understand why we have to go bowling anyway. A simple dinner would have been much nicer, and far more sophisticated.'

'Which is why we're going to dinner _afterwards_,' House explained, as if talking to a small child. 'Women, so hard to please.' he muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him Cuddy heard every word, and she wasn't highly pleased. 'I would hold my tongue this evening if I were you. It's not going great so far. Now turn that crap off and hand me my purse on the table.'

'Yes Sir,' House complied, rising from the couch and turning the TV off before giving Cuddy her purse as well as a small peck on the lips, an unspoken apology for his comment. Cuddy's acceptance of the kiss and the cheeky slap she gave him on his jeans clad bottom afterwards told him he had been forgiven.

'You look amazing by the way,' he whispered in her ear as he helped her with her jacket.

'Thank you, but you've already been forgiven.' She gave him another kiss. 'Which can only mean you want something, and I'm not going to like it.'

'Can't a guy just compliment his girlfriend?'

'A guy can. _You _can't.'

'I can be nice. Come on, let's go meet Wilson's latest _acquisition_.'

Together they got into Cuddy's car and made their way to the bowling alley, twenty minutes away.

'So, what do you think this Jenny lady looks like?' House asked as they pulled into a disabled parking space near the entrance to the alley.

Cuddy deliberated the question for a few seconds. 'I'd say, light brown hair, nicely curved body and striking green eyes. And you call her Jennifer. And nothing else Capiche?'

'That's very specific. Any reason?'

'I've met her.'

House almost gasped. 'You've met her? When?'

'She came to pick Wilson up at the hospital one Saturday lunch time, and he introduced us before they left. Since you never show up at the hospital unless it's a life or death situation, you missed out.' And with a smug expression on her face, Cuddy got out of the car, leaving House to process this new information, before he too disembarked the vehicle and quickly followed his girlfriend into the building.

They met the other couple just inside the entrance. House immediately noticed that Cuddy was very accurate in her description of Jennifer. She has some fine curves on her. _Wilson's done well. For once._

Wilson started the introductions. 'Jennifer, this is my friend House, and you've already met Lisa.'

Jennifer stuck her hand out in greeting, but House ignored it. 'You're hot!' he exclaimed.

'House!' both Cuddy and Wilson shouted, and Cuddy slapped him on the arm for good measure.

But Jennifer wasn't fazed. She had clearly done her homework in preparation for tonight. 'Why thank you Dr House. I'm so glad you approve. I was worried the plastic surgeon had done them wonky.'

House's jaw dropped to the floor. However, the glint in Jennifer's eyes told him she was joking. She had pulled one over on the great Gregory House just thirty seconds into their acquaintance. An impressed smile came to his face. 'Well played, Dr Baker.' He held out his hand for her to shake, a sign of acceptance.

Cuddy and Wilson released internal sighs of relief that House and Jennifer were getting along, and that Jennifer looked to be able to hold her own against House and his unique 'humour'.

'Nicely done,' House whispered to Wilson as the four of them went to change their shoes and made their way to the lane that Wilson booked for them.

As much as House was selfish and pretended not to care about anyone else but himself, he really did look out for Wilson and wanted him to be as happy as he was at the moment with Cuddy. It genuinely hurt him that Wilson hid his relationship for so long. At least he could approve of Wilson's choice. Not only was she very good looking, not that this surprised House – gorgeous girls were always swooning for Wilson's boyish looks and charm, but she also had a personality. She wasn't a nervous pushover, unlike so many of Wilson's previous love interests, including his ex-wives. This earned House's respect and admiration. There was no risk of him driving her away and ruining this for Wilson. If he pissed her off, she would tell it to him. Which is why he didn't understand Wilson's reluctance for them to meet. They would need a serious talk.

'Who's going with who?' Jennifer asked, standing in front of the machine at their lane.

'I shotgun Cuddy!' House shouted, raising his hand in the air like a small child.

'What? I thought we agreed upon girls versus boys only last week,' Wilson whined, upset at his friend for breaking their deal.

'Yeah, but you totally suck man,' House replied, putting on a skater boy accent. 'Also, she's my bitch,' he continued, wrapping his arm around Cuddy's waist.

'I'm your what?' she asked incredulously, folding her arms across her chest, in that typical 'I'm pissed off' fashion she had perfected after so many years in charge of a hospital, and with House as an employee.

House saw the disapproval written all over her face so he leaned down and gave her another apologetic kiss, which she begrudgingly accepted. 'That's not going to work every time you know.'

'We both know it will,' House smirked.

'Shut up.'

Jennifer chuckled at the banter between her two new friends and finished entering their teams so that they could get the game started, while House and Wilson went to go get everyone drinks.

They took the game at a leisurely pace, chatting and laughing between turns, Cuddy and Jennifer really bonding while the men had belching contests and discussed the latest Monster Truck event. House and Cuddy ended up being runaway winners, Cuddy surprising everyone with her bowling skills.

'You never told me you were so good at bowling!' House said as they left the bowling alley.

'I never had a reason to,' Cuddy replied.

'But this means we can come here more often!'

'And that is why I never told you.'

After bowling, the quartet made their way across the street to a cosy little diner, where they shared a large platter of good food, and much enjoyed conversation. House, rather surprisingly to Cuddy and Wilson, treated everyone with the bill, claiming he was still high on the endorphins of his and Cuddy's win.

The two couples split up in the parking lot, still on good terms with one another, and House and Cuddy drove back to House's apartment.

House turned on the TV when they got inside and plopped himself down on the couch, settling in to watch the rest of Die Hard which was currently showing, while Cuddy went into the kitchen. She reappeared moments later with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

'Where did you find that?' House asked, surprised that she managed to find anything edible in his sore excuse for a fridge.

'You do know that I've been going to the supermarket every week since we started dating. Honestly, I don't know how you survived so long on your own.' She filled both glasses and handed one to him while she took the other and leaned back against his side, resting her feet next to his on the coffee table. His arm automatically went around her shoulders.

'There are these beautiful inventions called the telephone and the take out menu.'

'So healthy. And what was that about paying in the restaurant earlier? That was very generous of you.'

'Wilson's credit card. Sucker didn't see me take it when he paid for drinks at the bowling alley.'

'I should have known.' There was a pause as they watched some of the film, before Cuddy got bored. 'So what do you think of Jennifer?'

'I like her. She's hot.'

'Admiring other women in front of your girlfriend won't get you any brownie points in the bedroom buddy.'

House kissed her forehead. 'I think she's good for Wilson.'

'I really like her.'

'Well if _you _like her Cuddy, we can all sleep easy.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's sarcasm. 'I really think this will work out for Wilson. It's special between them.'

'Yeah, as long as he doesn't propose any time soon.'

'You don't think he's already considering marriage? They've only been dating a few months. She doesn't even live here yet.'

'Knowing Wilson, he's already chosen the perfect ring. Engagement rings are like magnets to Wilson. He can't stay away.'

'Maybe you should talk to him. See what he has planned?'

'Someone's being a bit curious,' House teased, grinning down at his girlfriend.

'I just want what's best for him, and so do you. Talk to him.'

'Already planned to, tomorrow.'

'Now who's being curious?'

'I'm his best friend. I'm allowed to be curious. It's my job.'

Cuddy chuckled and they once again fell into silence, watching the rest of the film together, before making their way to bed.

Just as Cuddy got comfortable on House's chest and her eyes were closing, a phone rang.

'My phone. Ignore it,' House mumbled, eyes already closed.

'It could be important,' Cuddy replied, reluctantly reaching over his warm body and grabbing the phone from the night stand. She checked the caller ID. 'It's your Mom.'

House sighed and took the phone from her, placing it back on his night stand, out of her reach. 'She can call back in the morning.'

Cuddy shrugged and returned to her former position on House's chest, using his heartbeat to help lull her to sleep. He brought his arms around her in a loose embrace.

Just as they were both drifting off the ringing returned. House growled and picked up the retched phone.

'Hello?' he answered gruffly, not in the mood for niceties at this time of night.

Cuddy listened to the vibrations in House's chest as he greeted his mother. When a long silence followed, she raised her head and saw the blank look on his face. 'What's wrong?'

There was silence before House finally spoke. 'My Dad died.'

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? Please let me know! And for the record - there is definitely more Stacy related drama to come! So don't go anywhere...<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Another update! I had so much motivation today, was writing all day long! This chapter is quite wordy compared to my other ones, and I was so focused on writing that I'm not entirely sure how it turned out - feedback would be much appreciated!

(Disclaimer: House is not mine)

**_Truth In Your Lies_  
><strong>

**Late Night Excursions**

_'Hello?' he answered gruffly, not in the mood for niceties at this time of night._

_Cuddy listened to the vibrations in House's chest as he greeted his mother. When a long silence followed, she raised her head and saw the blank look on his face. 'What's wrong?'_

_There was silence before House finally spoke. 'My Dad died._'

'Oh House, I'm so sorry,' Cuddy whispered, stroking his cheek.

'Don't be. I hated the bastard,' House replied, turning away from Cuddy, feigning a desire to sleep.

Cuddy was shocked. 'House, he's your father -'

'_Was_. And I said I was fine. Now shut up and go to sleep.'

Normally Cuddy would have been considerably angrier at House's blatant rudeness, but she understood that he clearly wasn't himself at this moment in time. She respected his wish not to discuss the issue any further, but didn't believe that he was really fine._ There will be plenty of time to talk in the morning_, Cuddy thought with a yawn as she brought her arm around House's waist and spooned him from behind, a silent gesture of comfort and support, that she would be there for him when he needed her.

When House could hear Cuddy's deep, even breaths behind him, a sure sign that she had fallen into the depths of slumber, he slowly and gently slid away from her and got out from under the warm duvet. He took his Vicodin bottle from the night stand and shook out three pills before swallowing them dry. He remained sitting on the edge of the bed, just staring at the angelic face of his girlfriend. He should have known. Life was too good to last. Something had to wrong sooner or later. He was never allowed to be happy for too long, and he hated life and himself for forgetting. Forgetting that things were too good to be true. He should have been prepared for the ball to drop. And now it has. In the form of the death of his father. House honestly didn't know how to feel. He absolutely hated the man. And yet part of his small heart pained at the thought of never seeing him again. He was confused and there was only one cure.

Once his leg had stopped spasming, House quietly made his way to the living room, making sure to close the bedroom door behind him. He wanted to be alone. As much as he loved and appreciated having Cuddy in his life, there were times, such as this one, when he wished he still lived by himself. Although she hadn't officially moved in, they spent every night together, and usually at his apartment, thus giving him no time and space to himself.

House made his way to his beloved piano, one of his only true friends. He didn't usually believe in relationships with inanimate objects, but he really had grown to love his grand piano. It was always there when he needed it and it wouldn't lecture him about his choices, unlike a certain brown haired oncologist. It just listened and helped him forget whatever was troubling him. He could lose himself completely in the soft music, at least for a little while before his brain took over again and his thoughts came rushing back.

However, instead of sitting on the piano bench, House opened it up to reveal a messy pile of old photographs. The corners of some of them were yellowing and creased, suggesting that these were very old, part of an earlier life, a different life. He hadn't touched these memories since Stacy left the first time, and the condition the photos were in proved that. He picked the stack up and closed the bench again, before sitting on it. For some minutes he just sat staring at them. The first one on the pile was of a beautiful young woman holding a small infant. She was carrying a radiant smile that could light up the world, and was cradling the baby close to her chest. It was a black and white photo that had faded over time, and yet the woman's emotions and happiness were as clear as a cloudless sky. House placed the photo of him and his mother gently on top of the piano, and sifted through the photographs until he found the one he was looking for, absently setting the rest aside. It was a picture of him as a small boy, no older than six, and his father, who was dressed in full uniform. They were standing side by side, John's arm on House's shoulder. Judging by the grin occupying young House's face, this was taken before their relationship changed, before the hatred and hostility. House looked at it, lost in his own world. Thoughts of 'what if' clouded his mind. What if he had been a better son? Or if John had been a better father? If he was actually his real father? Or if Blythe had left John and House's real father had stepped up to the plate? Everything would have been different. Or would it? A better father wouldn't have prevented the infarction in his leg. But maybe he would have been there at the hospital and would have made a different decision regarding the surgery. House could be pain free. He'd probably still be with Stacy, they may even be married by now. Who knows where he'd be working. Would he be at PPTH? Or elsewhere? But then what of Cuddy? What he had with her right now was amazing, and he wouldn't change it for the world. Even if just one small thing from his past had been different, he wouldn't be where he is today, with her.

All these thoughts started to make House's head spin, so he poured himself a scotch and took a hearty gulp before starting a gentle tune on the piano. He played for hours, quickly losing track of time. All he thought of was the music he was creating with his fingers.

During a pause in playing House's eyes drifted to a photo lying on top of the pile. He picked it up. It was of him and Stacy. It was taken on the day they had met, at the doctors vs lawyers paint ball match. They both seemed so relaxed and carefree, no idea of what the next five years and beyond would bring for the two of them. She knew him so well. She had met his father and mother, and knew about his past, and she accepted him for it. Would Cuddy do the same if he ever told her what really happened between him and John House?

House was suddenly struck by an idea. He rose from the piano bench and limped back into his bedroom. The photo he was holding fell and lay forgotten in the middle of the living room floor. He got dressed as quietly as possible, just slipping some jeans over his boxers and his leather jacket over his T-shirt. He approached Cuddy, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered before leaving the room. He grabbed his bike helmet and keys and left the apartment.

At hearing the front door close, Cuddy opened her eyes. She had been awake for at least an hour, woken up by the sound of House's music drifting down the hall. At first she wanted to go the living room and comfort him, but on second thoughts she decided it best to stay in bed. It was obvious that he wanted some alone time, and she understood perfectly. When her father died, she had run away from home for a few hours, feeling too claustrophobic in a house full of tears and mourning. She didn't want her mother's comfort, she just wanted to be left the hell alone for a while. She spent the day wandering the streets of her childhood town, and eventually ended up sitting by the side of a small lake that she and her father often visited. She cried and cried. She felt as if she'd be miserable for the rest of her life, but it helped. She came to realise that life goes on. There's no point forever living in the past. Her father wouldn't have wanted it. She assumed that's how House felt, but after witnessing his reaction earlier she wasn't so sure. There was clearly something he wasn't telling her about his past. She understood his reluctance to talk about these things normally, but in a situation like this, he'd never be able to move on if he kept his feelings bottled up inside. _Who am I kidding? This is House. He thrives on hiding his true feelings._ However, she knew that if he continued to keep large parts of his life from her she wouldn't feel secure in their relationship anymore. She would feel as if he thinks it's OK for them to have secrets from each other and that's something she definitely did _not_ want. But she didn't want to have to force anything out of him either, she wanted him to be able to trust her enough to tell her freely. Cuddy was stuck. She would have to speak to Wilson in the morning. Maybe he could talk to House.

It was then that the music stopped and she heard House come into the bedroom, shuffling around. She continued to pretend to sleep, even when he kissed her and whispered an apology. This, combined with the sound of him leaving, worried her. _Where the hell is he going in the middle of the night?_ She quickly got out of bed, as she heard the tell tale sound of a motorcycle driving off, and went into the living room, hoping to find a clue as to where her boyfriend could have gone.

She did not expect to see what she saw when she entered the room. She had prepared herself for a mess. For things to be thrown around the room, for glasses to be smashed, some sign that House was angry or even sad at what happened. _Who am I kidding? That isn't House's style._ The only difference was the empty scotch glass and a pile of old photos lying on the piano. She went to investigate the photos. She had never seen any of them before and it made her realise just how little she knew about House and his background. She had never even met his parents, not even when they were at Michigan together. They never came to visit him, which always struck her as odd, but she never felt bold enough to question him about it back then. She wished she had.

She flicked through the pictures, intrigued by the man she thought she knew, when something on the floor caught her attention. It was the photo of House and Stacy from when they first met. And suddenly everything fell into place for Cuddy. _So that's where he went. I should have known._

It was still pitch black outside when Stacy heard a sharp rap on her front door. Knowing only one person who had a knock like that she left her desk and the huge pile of work and went to let him in.

'What the hell are you doing here Greg? It's three in the morning!'

'John died.'

Understanding immediately to whom House was referring to, Stacy moved aside and let her ex-boyfriend into her apartment. He limped to the couch, letting himself fall unceremoniously onto the comfortable cushions while she went into the kitchen and brought him a glass of scotch, made just how he liked it, before joining him on the couch. They sat in silence for a while, the only sound coming from the ice in House's scotch glass.

'Why are you still awake?' House eventually spoke upon noticing that Stacy was still fully dressed.

'Work. Have to sort out some stupid law suit for Princeton General.'

'Urgh. What are doctors like these days?' They shared a smirk, before returning to a comfortable silence.

'Do you want to talk about it?' This time it was Stacy who broke the quiet they were encompassed in.

House shook his head.

'Does Lisa know?'

House nodded. 'She was with me when I got the call.'

'So why aren't you with her right now?'

Silence ensued as House thought of an appropriate answer. 'She doesn't understand. Not the way you do.'

Stacy nodded in understanding.

'Where's your boy toy?' House continued, gazing round the room.

'Peter isn't here tonight. Told him I had too much work to do. When's the funeral?'

'Friday.'

'Are you going?'

'No.'

'You should.'

House thought for a moment. 'Will you go with me?'

Stacy paused. It would be so easy to give in to him and say yes, but she knew it wouldn't be conducive to their relationship. If they wanted to move forwards as friends, then they needed some distance from each other. 'Greg. It wouldn't be appropriate. You and I both know that. Lisa should go with you. That's her job. Not mine.'

His face dropped at her rejection.

'Tell you what. Ask her first, and if she can't go, I promise I'll come with you.'

'I don't want to go,' he whispered, almost sounding scared.

'Listen to me Greg. I know he was a dick to you and that you hated him -'

House scoffed, as if Stacy's statement was a complete understatement.

She ignored him and continued. 'But he was still your father, biological or not. The only one you had. Think about how your mother would feel if you didn't show up. She needs your support. So you're going to have to stop being selfish for once in your life and think about another human being. Got it?'

House nodded reluctantly.

Stacy smiled. 'Great. Now that we've got that covered, and there's nothing else you want to discuss, which film do you want to watch?'

'Don't you have work to do?' House asked incredulously.

'Screw work,' Stacy replied, causing House to smile.

House and Stacy spent the rest of the night and the following day just lounging on the couch, alternatively watching films and taking naps. Both skipped work. House was definitely not in the mood to go in and being a good friend Stacy stayed with him in case he needed someone.

Across town Cuddy was not having such a good time of it. After discovering where House had driven off to, she went back to bed and cried herself to sleep. She of course assumed the worst, that House had changed his mind in light of his father's death and decided to go back to Stacy. She genuinely thought they would be OK. The few months they had been together had been incredible. Cuddy had never been so happy. But she should have known that something would go wrong. She was naive to think she and House could be happy together. It hurt.

Cuddy still felt numb when she woke up, but soldiered on and arrived at work on time. It quickly spread through the hospital that the boss was not in a good mood, and so she was generally left alone. She didn't fail to notice that House never showed up, part of her glad that she didn't have to face him, the other part hurting at the thought of where he probably was. It had already passed dinner and Cuddy was still in her office, in no mood to return home, _wherever that is_, when Wilson came barging into her office.

'Where's House?' he asked.

'How should I know? Probably in bed with that hussy,' Cuddy muttered, infuriated at the very thought. The last small speck of hope left Cuddy at finding out that House had not spent the night at Wilson's apartment, reinforcing her belief that he was with Stacy.

Wilson doubled up on his way to her desk. 'W-what?'

Cuddy sighed. Obviously Wilson didn't know about House's father. And why should he? _The bastard obviously only had one thought on his mind last night._

'House's dad died last night.'

'That's horrible.'

'Well not according to House. He left in the middle of the night, straight into Stacy's waiting arms.'

'How do you know he went to Stacy?' Wilson asked, shocked that his friend could be screwing up the best thing ever to happen to him.

'Just before he left he whispered an apology to me, and when I checked the living room I found a photo of them. He had obviously been looking at it when he decided to leave.'

'Lisa.' Wilson sighed. 'You can't be sure that's where he is. You're upset, and making assumptions.'

'Oh am I? Tell me,_ oh great one_, where else could he be?' Cuddy's anger was continuing to rise. She was about ready to bite Wilson's head off. It wasn't that she blamed him, but she didn't know where House was, so she had to let her anger out on someone for the time being.

'I-I don't know exactly. Maybe he went to a bar or something,' Wilson tried.

'All night and day?'

'I don't know Lisa. But please, give him a chance before you do anything rash. He probably has a perfectly good explanation,' Wilson said, getting up to leave her office.

Seeing the funny look Cuddy gave him he corrected himself. 'Well he probably doesn't. But let me see if I can contact him. Just keep calm.' And with that he left her office, ready to make his own enquiries, and pummel House if necessary.

Meanwhile House and Stacy had just finished their Chinese take out and were watching The Godfather.

'Remember when we used to watch this movie every other week,' House said, eyes glued to the TV.

'You were obsessed with it!'

'Was not!'

They turned to face one another and all of a sudden the mood changed. Gone was the friendly banter from a moment before. Both were thinking of the great day they had, and how things had changed so drastically over the years.

'I'm sorry Greg. I never should have left.' She reached for his hand and held on tightly.

He glanced down at their interlocked hands, before meeting her eyes. 'It's not your fault. I never should have driven you away.'

In the same moment they both leaned in closer, their eyes closing, lips inching towards each other.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think! Next chapter is almost ready as well, so hopefully I won't keep you in suspense for long ;)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! They really motivate me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this one...

(Disclaimer: Don't know House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__Is It Over?**

As House got closer to Stacy's waiting lips, certain images of his life flashed through his mind, as if he was about to face death. Late nights spent watching TV with Cuddy. Watching her sleep. Meeting her family in New York. Their many arguments and equally as many times spent making up. _What the hell am I doing? I...l-love her. I love her!_ He couldn't do this to her. Not after everything she gave up and risked in order to be with him. She deserved more, much more.

Just as his lips were about to brush with Stacy's, he abruptly pulled back, as if she were a blazing inferno and he didn't want to get burned.

Upon meeting thin air Stacy opened her eyes questioningly.

'I'm sorry, Stacy. I just can't.'

Stacy looked down, realisation clouding her eyes, a sad smile in place. 'I understand.' She paused, thinking about her words. 'I love you Greg. And I will always love you. But I know when I've lost. We just didnt have the right timing,'

'I love you too Stacy,' he whispered, genuinely glad to have such a good friend. Another person in his life he didn't deserve. 'If things had been different then...'

'I know. Now go home and talk to her.'

She got up from the couch, pulling him up along with her and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. 'Don't make the same mistakes we made.'

'Thank you,' he replied, pulling away with a smile. 'For paying for the take out,' he added cheekily.

Stacy laughed, thus diffusing any remaining tension between them. 'I took the money out of your wallet while you were sleeping earlier!'

At House's stunned look she continued. 'I learn from the best. Now get out of here, cripple!'

'Ouch! You cut me deep!' And with that House left Stacy's apartment and jumped back on his bike, ready to find Cuddy.

Cuddy left her office at close to eight o'clock, spending most of the day just immersing herself in as much work as possible to avoid thinking about her situation, and the state of her relationship. Part of her was actually glad that House didn't show up at work. She would never have been able to deal with him in a mature manner without flipping out on him completely. She needed time to calm down and assess her predicament. What she would do. Should she stay with House despite his promise not to start anything with Stacy, and then going behind her back and doing it anyway? Would _he_ even want to stay with _her_? Perhaps this wasn't just an emotional slip up. Perhaps he really did want to be with Stacy instead of her. But then what was that kiss he gave her just before he left? Pity? No, House didn't do pity. Her feelings for him had grown exponentially over the past few months, to the point where she could admit, to herself at least, that she loved him, and could see a future with him. But this. This had just potentially destroyed everything she thought they had together. _How could he do something like this?_ Eventually her head became so saturated with these thoughts that she couldn't focus on her work anymore and she had to leave.

Peace wouldn't come to Cuddy, however, as moments later she found herself sitting in her car unable to decide where to go. She wanted nothing more than to go home. _But where is home?_ These past couple of months she thought home was with House in his apartment, but now she wasn't so sure. On the one hand she just wanted to go back to her house and be done with it all. But the self-hating, pain-seeking side of her wanted to go to House's apartment and suffer through his crap. Then beat the crap out of the ungrateful cripple. _He probably won't even be there_, she thought sarcastically.

Her mind was made up, and hating herself for it, she went to House's apartment, letting herself in with the spare keys she took from him a few days ago. Unsurprisingly he wasn't home, so she made herself something to eat, purposefully only making enough for one, and lounged in front of the TV by herself. When, by ten thirty, he still wasn't back, she gave up and went to bed, crying herself to sleep once again.

After leaving Stacy's apartment, House stopped off at one of his favourite bars, in need of a stiff drink before going to bare his soul to his girlfriend. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was positively terrified! But this was something he knew he had to do if he and Cuddy ever wanted to move forward in their relationship. He understood that. His near kiss with Stacy made him realise what he had, and that he had to fight for it. Having said that, it didn't mean he had to do it all in one night. Baby steps were key. Tonight he would tell her about his father. And then maybe one day in the future he would admit his true feelings, the ones about loving her. In the far away future.

This would only work, of course, if she wasn't too mad at him for leaving without an explanation the previous night. He would also somehow have to explain where he was and why he didn't come into work. 'This is going to be fun,' he muttered sarcastically before downing the rest of his drink and leaving the establishment, heading home.

_23.30 House's Apartment_

The apartment was dark when he entered, leading him to think perhaps Cuddy wasn't there. However, he soon saw her sexy work heels standing by the door and went into the bedroom where he saw her sleeping on her side of the bed, or so he thought.

'Where were you?' He heard from across the dark room, causing him to almost jump out of his skin as he attempted to get his jeans off.

'Jesus Cuddy, you scared me!'

'You were with her weren't you?' He could hear the murder in her tone.

'W-What? With who?'

'Cut the crap House. I know you were with Stacy.'

_Shit_. He remained silent, not being able to come up with a good enough explanation. Soon enough curiosity got the better of him. 'How did you know?'

Cuddy sat up in bed and switched the bedside lamp on. He saw the drying tear streaks running down her cheeks and the hurt in her eyes. It sent a stab of pain through his heart, knowing he was the cause of it.

'Does it really matter?'

'Cuddy, nothing happened. I swear.'

'You promised House. You said you chose me. I gave you the chance to go back to her. You said you didn't want her. I guess I should have known better.'

She got out of the bed and made to leave the room, House's lack of an explanation reason enough not to stay. The tears started coming again, but she held them back, wanting to remain strong in front of the bastard.

'Cuddy will you please listen to me? Nothing happened! Why don't you believe me?'

She paused at the door. 'Just leave it House. It's better off this way.'

House panicked. He felt as if he was losing her and there was nothing he could do. 'NO CUDDY! NO.' He followed her into the living room. 'You want to now why I was with her? Because she understands. She knew my father and she knew how to help me. You don't. I didn't sleep with her.'

She turned back to him, venom lacing her words.'And you know why I don't? Because you don't fucking talk to me! We've been together for almost three months and not once have you told me about your parents or your childhood. You don't let me in House! I know nothing about you. No wonder I can't help you.'

House remained silent. She grabbed a few of her things and pulled a coat over her pyjamas before slowly opening the door. Without looking back she left his apartment. He let her go.

The next time he saw her was on Tuesday afternoon, the following week. They had been avoiding each other at work since she walked out of his apartment that fateful night. He had been doing his clinic hours without complaint and she kept herself up to date on his case through Wilson.

When she left that Satruday night House drowned himself in alcohol. There was no point. After having such high hopes that they could grow even closer through his planned admissions about his life, he just wanted to feel numb. How did things go so wrong between them? They were doing so well. They were happy, weren't they? He hadn't felt that low in a long time.

Cuddy didn't fare much better in her own home. Everywhere she looked reminded her of House. The TV brought back memories of arguments over what to watch. He was obsessed with his stupid Monster truck Rallies but she refused to endure whole afternoons spent watching them. A small, brief smile reached her face thinking of the endless coin tosses they had over who got the TV remote, House always managing to find a way to cheat. The smile disappeared when she spotted the door to her bedroom. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered how her mother had interrupted their near kiss before they got together. To think, they could have had more time. Or would House have just found another way to screw it up?_ Why does he have to be such an idiot?_

She walked into his office that Tuesday afternoon in silence. He was busy reading a medical article, glasses perched precariously on the end of his nose. He didn't hear her. She cleared her throat, causing him to look up. His eyes widened at seeing who it was that had interrupted him, but didn't say anything, waiting for her to make the first move.

She did, cutting straight to the point. 'House, I don't know what's between us at the moment. But I know that your father's funeral is on Friday, and if you need someone to go with you, I'll be there.'

She had spent a long time that weekend thinking about the proposition she just gave him. She had no clue where they were, but she knew that she couldn't leave him hanging, no matter what he did to her. She considered the fact that he may want to take Stacy, but she knew her guilt wouldn't give her any rest if she didn't at least offer her services.

She was met with silence, and took that as her cue to leave.

However House wouldn't let her leave him for a second time. 'He beat me.'

He said it so quietly, anyone else probably wouldn't have heard it, but she did. She stopped at the door and slowly turned around to face him, an unreadable expression on her face.

He continued. 'He would make me sleep outside. Give me ice baths. He wouldn't let me leave the dinner table until I had eaten every single last vegetable.' He paused, looking down at his desk, unable to make eye contact with Cuddy, as if expecting to see pity or disdain in her beautiful eyes. He wouldn't be able to bare it. He needed to remain focused if he wanted to tell her everything. It was now or never, and he wasn't going to screw it up again. 'And on some occasions he would beat me with his belt. Across the back. My mother did nothing to help. She just stood by and watched. I had no one. I was all alone.' Another pause. 'So forgive me for not wanting to talk about it.'

There were tears in Cuddy's eyes as she listened to him. It broke her heart to hear what he went through. So young and alone, having to deal with such a thing. No wonder he was messed up. But it also amazed her, that he managed to emerge at the other end and become this man that she loved. Of course he had his faults, she still wasn't entirely sure what to make of him and Stacy, but no one was perfect. Perhaps it was time she accepted that.

When he finished his speech, she walked over to him and pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing with all she had. He returned her embrace just as tightly, not wanting to let go for the world.

'I'm so glad you told me. Thank you,' she whispered in his ear, voice full of raw emotion.

They remained in silence for a while, just happy to be in each other's arms, both recovering from his admission.

After a while he pulled his head back slightly to be able to look at her. Her beauty still amazed him, and he felt like the world's biggest idiot for jeopardising what they had. 'I didn't sleep with her. I promise,' he whispered.

Cuddy couldn't possibly doubt the honesty written across his face. She had to believe in him. 'I know. I'm sorry for doubting you. I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have allowed that. You were more important and I was only thinking about myself.'

'I never should have left. I never gave you a chance to help me. I'm sorry.'

Cuddy smiled. 'Let's agree that we both messed up.'

House nodded and returned her smile, before capturing her lips with his own. It felt so good to be able to kiss her again. He'd felt so deprived those days they spent apart. Her lips were like a drug he couldn't get enough off. He needed his fix, like he needed her.

'I would never cheat on you,' he mumbled against her lips, sincerity filling his tone.

'I know.'

They hugged again, both wanting the moment to last as long as possible before they had to return to reality.

He pulled away eventually, and back came the serious expression. 'I don't want to go to the funeral.'

She could see the vulnerability in his eyes. It was as if he was still a small child inside, lost in the world, seeking comfort. She wanted to protect him. 'House you have to. No matter what he did to you. At least for some closure. It will be good for you.'

'Will you come with me?'

'You don't want Stacy to go with you? I would understand.'

He shook his head. 'Only you.'

'Then of course I will.' she gave him another kiss before pulling away completely and heading for the door, glad that everything was once again in order.

She turned to him before she left. 'Oh and I've booked our plane tickets. We're leaving Thursday afternoon and coming back on Sunday. I've arranged everything with your mother. I can't wait to meet her!'

'You bitch,' he exclaimed jokingly.

'And don't you forget it!' And with a wink and a cheeky grin she left his office.

Despite the serious situation, House couldn't help but smile. Yes, things were returning to normal. He just had to get this damn funeral behind him.

**tbc...**

* * *

><p>What do you think? Reviews would be much appreciated!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you for the lovely reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciate them. Apologies in advance - this chapter is more of a filler before we get to the funeral and the rest of the weekend at home. I've been really busy this week and I'm going back to uni on Sunday where I'll have exams next week, so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again - hence this filler now. Hope you enjoy it...

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

_****_**The Trip**

_She turned to him before she left. 'Oh and I've booked our plane tickets. We're leaving Thursday afternoon and coming back on Sunday. I've arranged everything with your mother. I can't wait to meet her!'_

_'You bitch,' he exclaimed jokingly._

_'And don't you forget it!' And with a wink and a cheeky grin she left his office._

_Despite the serious situation, House couldn't help but smile. Yes, things were returning to normal. He just had to get this damn funeral behind him._

'Have you finished packing?' Cuddy asked her boyfriend as they entered his apartment the night before their flight to Lexington.

House ignored her, choosing instead to plop down on the couch with the TV remote as Cuddy dragged her suitcase through the door. 'Thanks for the help by the way,' she said sarcastically, slamming the door shut behind her.

'Cripple over here,' House replied, pointing at his leg in an exaggerated manor, eyes completely focused on the Discovery Channel.

'And they say chivalry is dead...Have you packed or not?'

'Yeah, sure, whatever.'

'House, I'm warning you. If you pull any pranks to ruin this trip, then so help me.' Cuddy marched into his bedroom, in search of the bag he had allegedly packed. The inevitable shouting came moments later. She stormed back into the living room, hands full of boxes of condoms and her lingerie.

'Seriously? We're going to a funeral, not a strip club House! Where's your suit? Clothes for the weekend?'

'Thought we could skip the whole funeral shebang, and just hang out in my old bedroom for the weekend.'

'So that's why you were so desperate to stay at my place last night? You didn't have a rat problem at all.'

'Hey, you told me to pack. You're even more gullible than Wilson.'

Cuddy sighed and sat next to House. 'I understand that you don't want to go, but you have to. You're just going to have to suck it up. And I'm going to be there with you. And I promise that as soon as the funeral is over you can have your wicked way with me. I'll even let you choose the lingerie to bring. _Only one set though_. Now come and help me pack.' She pulled House up with her and dragged him into his bedroom to pack properly.

After she emptied his suitcase of her lingerie and the condoms, she started filling it with things he would actually need, but every time she went go to get something from his wardrobe, he would take his clothes back out of the suitcase and hide them under the bed. This childish behaviour went on for almost an hour before Cuddy had finally had enough and banished him back to his TV programme, threatening to leave all of her sexy lingerie behind. Needless to say he didn't disturb her again.

Until he turned her alarm off after she went to sleep. He made sure to sufficiently tire her out so that should her alarm some how not go off she wouldn't wake up naturally. He didn't really expect her to sleep long enough to miss their flight, but he hoped that if he made her late enough for work she would get so lost in catching up what she missed that she would also miss the flight as a result. To helps things along, he made sure to change all of the clocks in her office while she was waiting for him in the car after work that day.

Needless to say she was _not_impressed when she woke up four hours late that morning. But knowing what House was trying to do, she reigned in her fury and took it all in stride, accepting the breakfast he made her, and driving in with him at ten as if nothing was unusual.

Cuddy had Wilson keeping an eye on House in the hospital to make sure that he didn't try any last minute getaways. It wouldn't surprise her if he tried to escape or sabotage the trip further, especially after the stunts he pulled the night before.

Unfortunately for House they did not miss their flight, nor their connecting one from Charlotte to Lexington, as much as he tried to slow them down and 'lose' their luggage.

'Well thanks for telling me you suffer from flight sickness. Don't know what was worse, you puking for four and a half hours straight or that screaming kid on our first flight. Did you see how purple his face got?' House remarked as they waited for their luggage at Lexington airport. The evening was upon them and a cab was due to pick them up to take them to Blythe's house.

'I don't usually. I must be coming down with something. But thanks for coming into the bathroom with me, Mr I don't do nice,'

'I prefer Dr actually. And trust me, when I followed you into that bathroom I was expecting something else entirely, if you know what I mean,' he said with a lecherous grin on his rugged face, as he pulled their bags off the conveyor belt.

'Dream on buster. Come on let's go find our cab.'

House stopped walking. 'About the cab...'

'House!' Cuddy whined, having no desire to hear what happened with the cab.

'I may have cancelled our cab.' He almost flinched at the murderous look she gave him. She was tired after being sick the whole journey and she wanted nothing more than to get into a comfortable bed and sleep.

'Why would you bother cancelling the cab? If we're already here, cancelling a cab isn't going to stop us.'

'In my defence I didn't think we'd make it this far. I thought you would have given up long ago. I commend you Dr Cuddy. You are made of sterner stuff.'

Cuddy sighed. There was no point in getting angry over this, she should have seen it coming. 'Come on prankster, let's go find a ride.'

They ended up having to wait almost half an hour for a cab, owing to a busy night at the airport, and so finally arrived at Blythe's house at close to nine o'clock that evening. She lived in a moderately sized, white suburban two story house, with a small picket fence and a neatly trimmed lawn in the front.

As they got out of the cab the front door of the house opened and an older woman rushed out to greet them. She looked to be in her early seventies, with light brown hair and striking blue eyes. She immediately threw her arms around her son engulfing him in a tight embrace, not having seen him in over a year.

She pulled back to inspect him. 'Oh Greg, it's been so long, you look well. How's the leg?'

'It's fine mom.'

'That's good to hear darling.' She then turned to Cuddy, who was standing a little away from them, happy to let them get reacquainted. 'And I trust this lovely lady is Lisa Cuddy?'

Cuddy stepped forward, hand outstretched in greeting. 'That's right Mrs House.'

'Oh we'll have none of that, you're practically family! Call me Blythe.' And with that she pulled her into an embrace.

They walked into the house together and while House brought their bags upstairs, into his old bedroom, Blythe sat Cuddy down in the living room with a hot cup of tea, ready to hear all about her relationship with her son. By the time said son came back downstairs after showering, they already had the baby photos out. He could even hear the aww-ing from where he was making sandwiches in the kitchen.

'House you were the cutest baby!' Cuddy cooed when he finally entered the room. He silently handed her a plate before seating himself in the corner, shrinking into the armchair.

'Wasn't he just? And this one was taken shortly after he was born. That's John holding him there,' Blythe said, pointing to another photo, a small sob escaping her lips at seeing how happy her husband seemed. Cuddy subconsciously brought her arm around the older woman in comfort. House concentrated on his sandwich, trying not let the sight before him affect him. The sight of his mother so upset hurt House. She may not have been the best mother to him. She never stood up for him against his father, but she was still his mother. She was the one who helped him with his homework, gave him piano lessons when he was young, comforted him when his first girlfriend broke up with him. She was the only family he had left. And the fact that she was crying over that bastard hurt House all the more. It made him think once again about what could have been had his childhood been different...more normal.

House's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called. 'Gregory, why don't you come and sit with us?' his mother asked him, having recovered from her moment of weakness.

'No thanks mom. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Busy day tomorrow!' he said sarcastically, leaving the room. He wanted to be alone for a little while.

Cuddy walked into their bedroom half an hour later to find her boyfriend lying in bed, staring intently at the ceiling. He already had his pyjamas on and judging by the abandoned PSP lying on the bedside table, he had been trying to clear his mind.

'So this is where the great Gregory House worked his magic on girls?' Cuddy asked, giving his childhood bedroom a once over, and effectively pulling him from his thoughts.

The room hadn't changed much since he left home. It was still covered in posters of motorbikes, and women, and women on motorbikes. The shelves were overflowing with books, hinting at his more intellectual side, and an old lacrosse stick was still lying in the corner, an everlasting reminder of his former life.

'I never brought chicks home. My father would have skinned me alive. We either did it at her house or in an abandoned shed down by the lake.'

'How romantic.' Cuddy walked over to his double bed and made herself comfortable next to him, his arms automatically coming around her, pulling her closer to his warm body.

'Are you scared?' Cuddy asked, taking the conversation in a more serious direction.

'Shitless. Just want it to be over.'

'Your mom wants you to do the eulogy,' Cuddy said after a bout of silence between them. The hand that was softly stroking her arm came to an abrupt halt. 'I told her that you were too emotional over the whole thing. You wouldn't feel comfortable doing it. She understood.'

'Thank you,' House replied, kissing her forehead. His lips then found her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and finally her lips. They kissed lazily for a little while before House rolled her onto her back and things became more heated. His hand found its way under her shirt, gliding up her stomach and cupping her right breast through her bra. Cuddy got lost in the passion, digging her nails into the back of his neck, wanting him as close as possible, before a door slamming down the hallway brought a curt end to their adventure.

'Aw come on. She won't hear us,' House muttered, his lips attacking her neck sensually, trying to bring her back over to the dark side.

But she was resisting. 'We can't House. It's too risky.'

'Don't be such a wimp. The woman is practically deaf. She wouldn't hear a burglar if he smashed her bedroom window and started playing electric guitar next to her bed while she was sleeping.'

'No House. Maybe tomorrow, if you behave yourself at the funeral.' She tried shoving him off her but he refused to budge.

'But mooooooom!'

'Stop calling me that! Especially not if you're trying to have sex with me!'

'So if I stop referring to you as the woman who gave birth to me, do I get sex?'

'Mmmmm...No. Now go brush your teeth,' she said, pushing him out of the bed.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Just a head's up before you read - Cuddy doesn't know that John isn't House's biological father - it hasn't come up yet. She only knows that he was horrible to him.

I loved writing this chapter - so hope you enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

_****_**Confessions**

_11.00, Friday_**  
><strong>

The three of them walked into the funeral home together the next day at exactly 11.00. House had made one last attempt at sabotaging the event by sleeping in and pretending not to wake up, but Cuddy and Blythe were having none of it and dragged him out of bed by the ears, and threw him into the bathroom along with his tie and slacks. A very sombre atmosphere filled the home that morning, no one had much to say. They ate breakfast in peace and when the car picked them up at 10.30 they made a very quiet journey to the funeral home. House didn't feel his father deserved so much respect on this day, but for once in his life he thought about someone else before himself. He knew this was important to his mother and he would try not to ruin it for her. Cuddy stayed by his side as they walked to the front of the large room and took their seats in front of the open coffin, containing the late John House. She took his hand once they were comfortably seated and didn't let go for the duration of the service.

House looked round as people began filing in, distant family members, men from the core, friends of the family. Most of them he hadn't seen since he was a little boy, not having come home to visit in a very long time. Suddenly he spotted a familiar face.

He nudged Cuddy. 'See that man sitting by himself three rows behind us?'

Cuddy subtly turned round in her chair. He was an older gentleman, probably in his late seventies and looked good for his age. He had grey hair and striking blue eyes...Familiar blue eyes. Cuddy suddenly made the connection. 'He's your – but then what about John? I don't understand.' She tried to keep her voice down, not wanting Blythe involved.

'We'll talk about it later.'

'House you can't just drop a bombshell like that and not explain!'

But even if he wanted to tell her in that moment he couldn't because the priest had started the service. So with a final smirk in her direction he settled down, ready to not listen to what people had to say about his 'father', his hand still entwined with Cuddy's by his side. Cuddy quietly huffed in annoyance and frustration. Trust House to deliver such big news at the most inopportune time and then not explain himself.

They sat in silence while the priest welcomed everyone and said a few words about the life of John House. Soon it was time for Blythe to give the eulogy. House tensed and subconsciously squeezed Cuddy's hand tighter when she started, knowing what was coming.

'Despite being such a hard worker in a career he loved, John was first and foremost a loyal husband and devoted father. He cared very much about his family and it truly saddened him every time he had to leave us. He went to great lengths in raising our son, Gregory, and turning him into the wonderful man he is today.'

House scoffed. He wasn't going to listen to this crap. As much as he loved his mother, she was clearly deluded into thinking John was this great man. And how could she think that? She was the one who had the affair. _Clearly things weren't always so peachy_.

House quietly got up and limped down the side of the room towards the exit, avoiding the curious stares thrown his way. _Let them think what they want_. Cuddy gave Blythe, who paused in her speech, an apologetic glance and followed after her boyfriend.

Once she was outside in the clear air, she took a deep breathe, and found him sitting on a low ledge by the sidewalk. She joined him and together they sat in silence for a few moments. She wasn't going to push him into speaking. She understood why he left, after hearing the falsehoods spoken of his father. Hell she wanted to leave as well. How could people not see who he really was? What he did to his son, biological or not, was unacceptable.

'I couldn't stay. She things that now he's dead, all of his deeds can be swept under the carpet. I'm sorry Cuddy, I tried,' House muttered.

'I know...Think you can walk back to the house?'

House nodded and together they made the slow journey back to his childhood home, having to take regular breaks so that House could rest his mangled leg. The pain had become considerably worse this past week, and his Vicodin intake had risen substantially. Something Cuddy did not fail to notice. She understood that he was experiencing increased pain with all of the stress in his life, but she would make sure to keep an eye on it and ensure that once things settle down so too would his drug use.

By the time they got back, they had calmed down and were ready to face the rest of the day. Blythe was already back, the funeral being nearly over when House and Cuddy left anyway, and was entertaining some of John's closest friends and family with a buffet lunch, when her son and his girlfriend walked through the door.

They had something to eat and Cuddy went to socialise, dragging House along with her. He was clearly in a better mood because she ended up spending half the afternoon chasing after him as he made various attempts at getting some DNA from his biological father. After the third time she had to smack his hand away from the man's back, as he tried to get a hair from his blazer, she pulled him to the side of the room, making sure no one was listening.

'Will you give it a rest House? Either speak to the man or ask your Mom. But stop it with the secrecy.'

'I can't do that to her, not today.'

'Well sort yourself out. I'm fed up of running after you like you're a small child.'

'But I need to know Cuddy. Maybe you wouldn't care if your biological father, the man who gave his genes to you and then left, is in the same room as you, but I do.'

Cuddy realised that House, the world known diagnostician, the man who couldn't leave a puzzle unsolved, wouldn't be able to drop this. With a look of reluctant acceptance she let him do his thing, and half an hour later he passed her with a triumphant look, holding a single grey hair between his two fingers.

The guests eventually started leaving that afternoon. Once it was just the three of them again Cuddy went to take a nap, still feeling queasy after the day before. House was watching TV in the living room when his mother sat down next to him. She took the remote controller out of his hand and switched the television off, forcing him to look at her and listen to the conversation they were about to have. He made a lousy attempt at getting up but she quickly pulled him back down again with a sharp 'Gregory', a sign that this was a serious conversation. He sighed in defeat, assuming she was about to berate him for leaving the funeral early.

'I just wanted to say how proud I am of you Greg.'

This House was not expecting.

She continued. 'I know things weren't always easy for you, and I should have done more for you but -'

'So why didn't you? You had the chance, and yet you just stood by and watched as that man beat me. Your own son.' This was House's opportunity to finally get some answers about his screwed up childhood and he wasn't about to let it pass, funeral day be damned.

'There was nothing I could have done Greg. If I had stopped him he would have kicked us both to the kerb. I had no job, no money. We would have had nowhere to go.'

'What about Mark?'

'Mark? What are you talking about?'

'My biological father, Mom. Don't play the innocence card with me. I know everything.' House was bluffing a bit. Technically he had to wait to take the DNA test before he could be one hundred percent certain that Dr Mark Aslop was really his father, but he knew that his mother wouldn't lie about it now.

Blythe sighed, knowing her son would find out the truth sooner or later. 'I couldn't go to Mark. He had a family. It was one night Greg. Your father -' She corrected herself, there was no point in hiding the truth now that John was gone. 'John was away. I was lonely. Mark came round for a drink, he and his wife had been fighting. One thing lead to another. It was a stupid thing to do, but if I had to do it again, I would, Greg, because it gave me you. John and I had been trying for a while to have a child but nothing ever happened. I think that's how he knew you weren't his. He was only gone for a week or so. It could have been that you were born early or late. I'm sorry Greg.'

House listened in silence. Part of him really wanted to forgive his mother. He could see where she was coming from. It was very difficult for women to make something of themselves in the past, and it didn't help that Blythe's parents had both already passed away. But they would have found a way. Anything would have been better than staying with that bastard. They could have worked something out. If only she had been stronger.

Seeing no reaction from her son, she carried on. 'But you have been so brave, Greg. And I am unbelievably proud. You have made a life for yourself. You have a fantastic job, one that you love. And you have the most beautiful woman by your side. Don't let her go Greg.'

'I won't.'

'I love you so much.'

Things were getting too emotional for him, he could feel himself choking in the room. He had to get out. 'You too mom. I'm going to see how Cuddy is doing.'

And with that he rose from the couch and went upstairs, leaving the past behind him, and going to his future.

Cuddy was still asleep when he entered the room. He took his formal wear off and joined her in just his T-shirt and boxer shorts, wrapping his arms around her from behind, watching her beautiful face as she slept, lost in a world of dreams. She had been amazing today, better than he could have ever imagined. She didn't ask questions, didn't smother him with support. But she was there, like a rock, keeping him grounded, sane. He didn't realise until today just how much he needed her in his life. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost her. _Mom's emotions must have rubbed off on me._

At that moment she began to stir, turning to grace him with a sleepy smile. He placed a loving kiss on her lips and uttered three words he never thought he'd say again.

'I love you.'

He said it so quietly that Cuddy thought she hadn't heard right in her post-sleep haze.

'W-What?'

'I love you,' he said it again, louder, stronger, before leaning down and kissing her again, harder this time.

Finally processing his words, she returned the kiss with so much emotion and passion, tears springing to her eyes.

She broke away and gazed at him. 'I love you too, so much.' An echo of his mother's earlier words.

Their lips quickly reconnected, their passion escalating. His hand ran across her stomach, finding the hem of her T-shirt and slowly pulling it up, his mouth only releasing hers so that he could rid her of the top. She didn't stop him. His T-shirt soon followed and before long he found himself between her legs attacking her neck with his skilful lips. She had her arms around him, wanting him as close to her as possible, needing to feel his body against hers. After all they had been through recently, both together and apart, they both really needed this.

'I can't believe we're doing this in my mother's house!' House exclaimed, almost gleefully.

'You played the 'I love you' card. How am I supposed to resist you?'

Just as they were about to take the next step and he was pulling her panties off a startled cry was heard from the door. Cuddy screamed as she saw her boyfriend's mother standing in the doorway to their bedroom.

'Shit!' House growled and quickly covered Cuddy's topless body with his own, pulling the sheets over his boxer clad bottom, trying to salvage what little dignity they had left.

Blythe covered her eyes. 'I am so sorry! I knocked but no one answered so I thought you were both asleep. I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready soon, but no rush. Take your time! I can always...reheat.' And with that she ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Cuddy squeezed her eyes shut, as if trying to erase what just happened, her face bright red with embarrassment. 'I am mortified. I can't believe that just happened. How are we supposed to show our faces down there ever again?'

House on the other hand found it rather funny. 'Oh relax, it's only my mom. She wasn't born in the eighteen hundreds you know. She knows we have sex!'

He started to kiss her again, trying to regain some of the passion they had before their little interruption.

Cuddy lifted his head up, hand either side of his face. 'Are you seriously telling me you're willing to continue after that? Aren't you completely turned off?'

'I am between the legs of the hottest woman in the world. Nothing can turn me off...Except maybe seeing Wilson going at it with a sheep...'

Cuddy slapped him on the arm. 'Don't put images in my head! Now hurry up. I'm hungry!'

'Are you serious?' House genuinely couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought it was a long shot that Cuddy would want to carry on.

'Well she knows now. Might as well finish what we started.'

'I like this Cuddy a lot! Can we take her back to Princeton with us?'

She merely laughed and pulled him down to her, reigniting the fire between them with an earth shattering kiss. The rest of their clothes quickly came off, but House entered her slowly, not wanting to rush. They made love, each taking the time to fill the needs of the other, wanting to stay connected like that forever.

_2.00, Saturday_

That night House lay awake in bed. Cuddy was lying next to him, using his arm as a pillow, fast asleep. He was not so fortunate, however. There was still one more thing he had to do.

Carefully removing his arm from beneath her head and getting out of bed, trying desperately not to disturb her, he left the bedroom and made his way downstairs.

He walked to the framed picture of John sitting on a small coffee table in the corner of the living room, and sat in front of it, just staring at it for a while.

'Hi dad.' He paused, thinking of what to say. He usually didn't believe in this kind of thing, but somehow felt he had to say one last thing to his father before he left him and that chapter of his life behind and finally moved on.

'I'm sorry. Maybe if I had been a better son, you would have been a better father. I guess we both made mistakes. Things just didn't work out. I wish they had. I needed you dad. But you weren't there for me.' Tears came to his eyes, and he choked trying to hold them in. 'Bye dad.'

He got up to go back to bed only to see Cuddy standing in the doorway. Evidently she had woken up and found the bed empty and came to look for him. They both froze when they made eye contact. She was worried he would get angry at her for eavesdropping. But at seeing the tears glistening in his eyes, she threw her doubts aside and made her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned her embrace and simply let the tears fall. He cried silently for what felt like hours. She didn't speak, just comforted him by gently rubbing his back, as if she were comforting a small child who had lost his toy. They eventually made their way back to bed and continued to hold each other. They never spoke of that night again.

The next day was spent lounging round in House's case. Cuddy helped Blythe to clean up after yesterday's gathering. After lunch House and Cuddy went for a walk. It was a beautiful day so he took her to the local park. Together they say under a large tree on a hill, overlooking the rest of the park, at the children playing, at the dog walkers chatting, at life moving on around them.

House broke the silence between them. 'I used to come here as a kid. When things at home got too much.'

Cuddy, who was sitting between his legs, listened quietly. She loved that he felt able to open up to her more, and she didn't want to ruin that.

'My mother admitted it last night.'

She gave him a questioning look.

'John wasn't my real father. The other guy is. I don't need the DNA test anymore.'

She watched him as he spoke, sensing a doubt in his eyes. 'You're still going to do the test though aren't you?'

House nodded.

'Are you going to talk to him?'

'There's no point, it's too late.'

'It's never too late House,' she said, perhaps implying more than just the situation with his father.

They spent the rest of the afternoon under that tree, simply talking. Sometimes about serious topics, other times about nothing. They shifted until they were lying down side by side, watching the cloudless sky slowly darken, transforming into dusk.

'When did you lose your virginity, and to whom?' House asked out of the blue.

'What kind of a question is that?'

'I'll tell you if you tell me.'

'Summer after high school. With my boyfriend at the time, Joey.'

'A late bloomer Dr Cuddy. I hadn't expected that of you.'

Cuddy rolled over onto her side to get a better look at him. 'And why is that?'

'Well when _we_ did it, you seemed so experienced,' he said, referring to their night together in Michigan.

'What makes you think you were only my second time?' she asked with a wink.

'Oooh, it's getting juicy! Tell me more.'

'Nope. First you have to tell me about your first time.'

'I was fifteen, with a girl called Lily. She dumped me the next day.'

'Ouch.'

'She was ugly anyway. I just knew she was an easy lay.'

'What a charmer.'

'I'm a charming guy, what can I say? So tell me more about Joey. I bet he was a douche bag.'

They continued talking until the first stars appeared in the sky, only coming home when Blythe called them for dinner.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>What did you think? Was House too OOC? Leave a review!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**Truth In Your Lies**_

_****_**It's your day**

'What's my surprise?' House asked almost giddily. He had been sitting up in bed eagerly awaiting Cuddy's return from the bathroom after she told him she had a surprise for him that Sunday morning, a week after the funeral.

Things had slowly returned to normal after they returned from Lexington. Cuddy told Wilson all he needed to know about what happened that weekend, omitting the events of the night of the funeral, when she found House speaking to his father's photo. House didn't talk about that weekend, wanting to move on, something both of his friends understood. Cuddy still suffered from her upset stomach and House made her promise to make a hospital appointment to get it checked out if it didn't go away by the end of the week.

She sat on the edge of the bed, still in her bathrobe, fresh from a shower. 'I have taken the day off and we can do whatever you want.' She knew he tried his hardest to behave at the funeral and she didn't want to let it go unacknowledged. But she also didn't want him to feel like this was the norm. He had to learn to do things without expecting a reward every time. One occasion wouldn't hurt though.

'Ok. I want to sit at home in my pyjamas and -'

'No. Staying at home is not an option. We have to go out somewhere.'

House huffed in mock annoyance. '_Fine_.' He was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Whilst he was thinking Cuddy got up again and went to her overnight bag to pick some clothes out.

'Nooooo! Don't put more clothes on!'

'I'm not going out like this!'

'I'm sure no one would mind.'

'And I'm sure you'll love all the greasy hairy old men staring at me.'

'You're right. Cover up woman!'

'I'm always right'.'

'That's my line.'

'You must be rubbing off on me.'

'Never a good thing.' They shared a smile.

'Have you decided yet?' she asked, returning to the bed fully clothed in a blue sweater and jeans.

'I want to go to the zoo.'

A beautiful smile lit up Cuddy's face. 'Really?'

'Really. Now go make me some breakfast. I'm hungry.'

Cuddy chuckled good naturedly and pecked him on the lips before leaving the bedroom to cook something to eat, throwing a 'Get dressed!' behind her on her way out.

Cuddy absolutely loved the zoo, ever since she was a little girl, and House knew that. He wanted to do something nice for her in thanks for all of her support at his father's funeral. But he wanted to be subtle about it. He didn't do big grand gestures of love or gratitude, it simply wasn't in his nature. But he wanted to make this as special for her as she was doing for him. She deserved it.

He got dressed and enjoyed the fry up she made him, before they set off to the zoo.

The journey went without incident, for once, and they arrived at around midday. Cuddy paid for their tickets and together they started their way around the different exhibits.

They were walking through the gorilla reserve when House stopped, spotting something. He quickly grabbed Cuddy's hand as she walked past.

'That's us,' he said to her, pointing to two gorillas in the back of the reserve clearly in a rather compromising position.

'Oh my God!' Cuddy gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. 'Have they no shame? There are children here!'

'Look at them going at it!'

'That is not us. At least we don't do it in public!'

'Only because you're a wimp. Just imagine. You. Me. The janitor's closet on the fourth floor of the hospital. Wilson walks passed. He has no clue what's going on behind the door.' House had wrapped his arms around Cuddy's midsection from behind during his monologue. They were both still watching the gorillas having sex.

'Not gonna happen stud,' she replied patting his hands that were gently rubbing her stomach, before leaving his embrace and walking on.

She quickly noticed that he wasn't following her, he was still engrossed by the scene in front of him. 'Stop being so disgusting. Come on!' She reached for his hand and pulled him away from the mating gorillas.

'But it's so interesting!'

They continued through the zoo, hands tightly entwined as they passed the various exhibits. Cuddy enjoyed watching the animals and reading about their stories, whereas House just laughed at the funny looking ones and commented on their interesting looking 'body parts', earning disapproving looks from other visitors. But Cuddy didn't care. She was just happy that House was having fun. It was so rare to hear him laughing and genuinely enjoying himself, that she was willing to be frowned upon if she could see him happy. It was worth it. And it wasn't like she knew these people anyway.

They had been walking around for a good hour and a half when she felt her tummy rumbling.

'I'm getting hungry. What do you want for lunch?'

'A burger,' he replied, spotting a greasy, unhealthy looking burger stand nearby. He saw her look of disdain. 'It's my day! I get to choose.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine.'

She bought him a double cheese burger with a large coke, and herself a bottle of water and a chicken sandwich. They found a bench next to the penguins and tucked in.

'This is nice. We should do it more often,' House commented, in between bites of his artery blocking lunch.

'It really is. Unfortunately I usually have work to do.'

'So delegate some of your work. You work far too much anyway.'

'House it's my job. And I love it.'

'But I never get to see you. And when you do come home you bring it with you. It's a major turn off in bed to see budget reports lying next to me instead of my naked girlfriend.'

'I run a hospital. It can't function without me. I have to give it my attention when necessary. I can't just push it aside.'

'What if we ever have children? Are you still going to work fourteen hours a day?'

'Are you trying to tell me something?' she asked him suspiciously.

'I am merely speaking hypothetically.'

'Well I would obviously have to rethink my job. You know how much I've wanted a child. I wouldn't want to compromise the relationship with my child for my job, no matter how much I love it.'

'So why am I not as important?'

She reached for his hand. The comfortable, happy atmosphere between them had suddenly been replaced by tension. This wasnt how she wanted the day to go. 'House can we please not discuss this now? I love you, and you know that. You are more important than any job. It's just something I have to do. Maybe in the future, when we are settled and have enough money, we can both cut down on our hours, ok?'

House nodded, not quite satisfied, but he didn't want to ruin the day either.

'Good.' She smiled and kissed him, pulling back before he took it any further. 'Now can we enjoy the rest of the day?'

Again House nodded and together they stood up and went to look at the penguins.

'Look at how cute that baby is!' Cuddy pointed at a penguin chick hiding in the fur of its mother. Cuddy was subconsciously holding her stomach, something House did not fail to notice. _Something's __up._

'You distract the keeper and I'll jump in and grab the penguin and we can take it home with us.'

Cuddy chuckled. 'As much as I would love to see you jump into the exhibit and fight off the penguins and run off with the baby, I somehow don't think it will work.'

'Such little faith in your boyfriend. You cut me deep Dr Cuddy.' He brought his hand to his heart, playing the part.

'Oh I am so sorry,' she said, exaggerating her apology, and brought her arms around him, enjoying the intimacy between them. Despite having such a hard exterior, she knew that House was actually a big softie on the inside and enjoyed the occasional cuddle just as much as she did.

They stood watching the penguins being fed, the chick trying desperately to get food with the adults, but unable to do so, its mother having to bring it some, something Cuddy found absolutely adorable.

They eventually moved on, taking the recommended route through the zoo at a gentle pace, House not wanting his leg to give him any trouble.

They were watching a tiger playing in the water when House noticed a gift shop out the corner of his eye, an idea springing to mind.

'I'll be right back,' he whispered in his girlfriend's ear, leaving her by the tiger's fence and heading into the large zoo gift shop.

He exited the shop again ten minutes later, a triumphant smile on his face and a large bag in his left hand. He scoured the area for Cuddy, finding her a few metres from where he left her. However there seemed to be an unwanted addition, in the form of a man standing with her, talking to her.

The man looked to be in his mid thirties and judging by his chinos and clean cut hair he had money. House approached them slowly, listening to their conversation.

'And what's a lovely lady like you doing all by yourself in a place such as this?'

'I'm here with my boyfriend actually,' she replied, making it clear to this sleazy creep that she wanted nothing to do with him.

'That cripple I saw a minute ago is your boyfriend?'

'Why do you question that?' she asked annoyed.

'I just assumed someone as pretty as you would be with a strong, handsome man. Someone who can carry you home in the rain, or play with your children in the garden. Not someone who relies on help to walk.'

'That may be your view, but it certainly isn't mine. We're very happy together, so if you wouldn't mind leaving, he'll be back soon, and I know he could beat you in a fight.'

The man wouldn't listen however. 'Oh come on, you don't need him. Come with me and I'll show you what a real man can do.'

House had had enough. Cuddy had asked the man to leave and he wouldn't, and that was something House didn't stand for. He made his way over to them.

'Hey honey!' he said, fake joy permeating his voice, wrapping his arm around her waist possessively. 'Who's your friend?'

'This man here thinks he can beat you in a fight. I don't think he knows that you used to be a national boxer,' Cuddy answered him, maintaining the fake cheerfulness.

'Oh really? Well maybe we should show him what you mean.' He let go of Cuddy and approached the man menacingly, daring him to accept the challenge.

'Stay away from her,' he whispered once he was close enough to the man's face, a gulp emanating from his throat telling House that he had succeeded in his threat.

With a final look the man stalked off, finally leaving them in peace.

'Mmm my hero,' Cuddy muttered wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him slowly on the lips.

He eventually broke off the kiss and silently handed her the bag.

'What's this?' she asked.

'Open it and find out.'

Cuddy opened the bag and pulled out a large stuffed penguin, identical to the ones they had seen earlier.

House explained at seeing her questioning look. 'I figured this would be easier than staging the kidnap of a real penguin.'

A smile took over Cuddy's whole face. She was absolutely beaming. 'I love it. Thank you!' She reached up and pecked him on the lips again.

'I hope that's not the only thanks I'm going to get...That penguin didn't come cheap you know,' he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Don't worry. I'm sure you will be thanked more appropriately tonight,' she replied, winking.

'And judging by that look I think it's home time.'

Cuddy agreed, that creep having ruined the mood. They hurried throught the rest of the zoo, passing the birds of prey and the African section, before heading back to the car park.

They drove back to House's apartment, picking up some clothes for Cuddy and Italian take out on the way, spending the evening watching a movie and just relaxing, before heading to bed. Cuddy made good on her promise to thank House properly for his present, and before long they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Cuddy had her doctor's appointment, the stomach bug not having gone away over the weekend. She went straight to Princeton General from House's apartment, not wanting to have the appointment at her own hospital, knowing how quickly news got around. She'd end up with three different kinds of terminal cancer by lunchtime!

She was seen at nine o'clock on the dot by a very friendly young female doctor. Blood tests were taken as well as an ultrasound of her stomach, the doctor sure it wasn't just flu.

It was during the ultrasound that the doctor turned to Cuddy, a large smile on her face.

'Congratulations Dr Cuddy, you're pregnant!'

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What did you think? Be warned - more drama is on the way...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for your reviews! Enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Why didn't you tell me?**

_It was during the ultrasound that the doctor turned to Cuddy, a large smile on her face._

_'Congratulations Dr Cuddy, you're pregnant!'_

Cuddy gasped. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be possible, could it? She had tried so many times and nothing worked, and when she finally gave up it happened. And with House nonetheless. _Oh God, House! What's he going to say?_

'Are-Are you sure?'

'Absolutely. Look here on the screen. You're about six weeks along. The foetus is still very small, but it's definitely there.'

Dr Gelman pointed to a small speck on the ultrasound screen and Cuddy's eyes welled up at the beautiful sight before her.

'Now since you're an older first time mother, your pregnancy will carry higher risks. This means you cannot handle too much stress in your life. I recommend cutting back on work hours as soon as possible. Make sure to keep up a healthy diet and feel free to continue to exercise, but nothing too physical obviously, and stop as soon as you feel tired. Don't push yourself, it won't be good for you or the baby. I'm sure you know all of this, being a doctor yourself. I'm also prescribing you some pre-natal vitamins, and should there be any pain or other concerns please come in immediately.'

However, Cuddy barely listened to the doctor, so engrossed in the screen was she. Dr Gelman noticed this, and with a smile printed off an image of the foetus, handing it to her.

'Your previous miscarriage should not affect this pregnancy. Just make sure you do everything right and we should have a little boy or girl in seven and a half months time. Please make an appointment for two weeks time for another check up as you leave.'

Cuddy thanked the doctor and staggered out of the exam room, still in shock. Her head was exploding with different thoughts as she made her way to her car after picking up her prescription and booking another appointment. She sat in the driver's seat and took a few minutes to just breathe and sort through her thoughts.

On the one hand she was absolutely ecstatic. She had given up long ago on ever having her own baby, and to be lucky enough to be given another chance, with the man she loved no less, was amazing. She really felt blessed.

However, her thoughts quickly moved on. House. Although they had never spoken of it, she knew he never wanted children. He hated children. Despite loving him, he found them incredibly annoying. He was probably glad that she wasn't able to conceive. They rarely used a condom when they had sex. She was usually on the pill, knowing there was always a small chance, considering the doctors didn't actually find anything medically wrong with her and her ability to conceive, but some days she simply forgot in the rush to get ready for work each morning. She just assumed they would be OK. How wrong she was!

That lead her on to her next issue. Given her failed history of pregnancy, she didn't want to raise expectations or excitement for this one. Two failed attempts at IVF and one miscarriage didn't look good. It was just a miracle that she even managed to get pregnant in the first place. No, she wouldn't get her hopes up, only for them to just crash and burn around her. She couldn't handle it a second time. Even with House by her side, and who knew if he would even still be with her after she told him. No, she had to have faith in him. His father's death had really changed him. He seemed calmer and more at peace with the world ever since the funeral, in particular the night of the funeral when she found him speaking to his father one last time. He looked as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He was by no means cured. He still had the pain in his leg and other hardships from the past to bare, but it was a solace to her that he could at least let one thing go. Their relationship had really been flourishing, more than she cold have ever imagined when they first got together, despite some bumps in the road, and hopefully this news wouldn't throw a screw in the works.

But she couldn't tell him yet. It was too soon. Anything could happen. She would wait a couple more weeks until she had had a chance to digest the news herself, and think of a plan, then she would begin to break it to him. Little did she know just how observant and willing to find the truth he could be.

Cuddy returned to Princeton Plainsboro, thinking up excuses to tell House until she could give a real reason for her symptoms. It would really help if her morning sickness would hold back a little for the next couple of weeks. She knew that was a long shot though.

She arrived at the hospital at ten o'clock and got to work, catching up on what she had missed while she was at the appointment. She tucked the ultrasound image safely into the top drawer of her desk and soon forgot about the doctor's advice to lower her workload, quickly becoming absorbed in preparing for a meeting later that day.

_13.00, Monday 27__th__ September_

It was lunchtime and Cuddy had been working for the past few hours non-stop, completely losing track of time. She was still on a slight high from the news she had received that morning, and couldn't stop herself from looking at the image of her baby every few minutes. She still found it hard to believe that she and House had created something so beautiful and amazing.

She was admiring it in her hands for the fiftieth time when the doors to her office burst open in an all too familiar manner. Upon seeing her boyfriend enter, she subtly put the photo back in the drawer, careful not to draw attention to it.

'Wanna get some lunch?' House asked.

Cuddy checked her watch, not realising until that moment just how hungry she was, a small smile coming to her face when she remembered that she was now eating for two.

'What's the goofy smile for?' he questioned her suspiciously.

She quickly covered it up. 'Nothing. Just a joke I heard from one of the nurses this morning.'

House seemed to accept this and together they walked down to the cafeteria, grabbing some food and going to a table in the corner of the room. Despite being together for some months now they were still the subject of much gossip around the hospital, people finding it hard to believe that the curmudgeon of the diagnostics department could actually show affection towards another human being.

House gave one of the paediatrics nurses an icy glare after he caught her and her friend staring at them, before turning to his girlfriend who was sat opposite him. 'So how did the appointment this morning go?'

'It was fine. She said I have a bad bug and that it should go away soon enough. There's nothing we can do about it.' _Come on Lisa. You can do better than that!_

'But you've had it for almost two weeks now.' _He's not buying it!_

'I know. She said these things can linger sometimes and that if it hasn't gone in another two weeks I should go back. It's not that bad House. I feel fine most of the time.'

House didn't believe her for one second. He knew there was something deeper at play here, he just had to figure out what it was.

Cuddy saw that he wasn't convinced and so quickly changed the subject. 'How's the case going?'

'Not good. We're running out of ideas and the girl is dying quicker than we can come up with new ones. I don't know if I'll be home tonight.'

She rubbed his hand affectionately, giving him confidence. 'I'm sure you'll work it out. You always do.'

They spent the next fifteen minutes discussing mindless things before they each had to get back to work.

_Friday, 1st October_

The case took over House's thoughts for the next few days, so he temporarily forgot about Cuddy's rubbish doctor's excuse. However, it came back to him when he woke up one Friday morning, the day after solving the case, to the sounds of Cuddy puking in the bathroom.

He walked in with a glass of water. 'Just a bug, hm?'

She accepted the drink with thanks. 'Yes. I'll be fine.'

'What if I don't believe you?'

'Let it go House. It's a bug. Nothing more, nothing less. Now get dressed.' She gave him a kiss on the cheek And left the bathroom to get her clothes ready for work. She hated having to lie to him, but she couldn't tell him, not yet.

Unfortunately for her House still didn't believe her stupid lie about the bug. When she was in a board meeting that afternoon he broke into her office, searching for some kind of evidence of her true illness. He scoured her book shelf first, thinking that would be where she'd put something to try and hide it from him. He checked every book for possible hidden sheets of paper, stating test results. Nothing. He made his way to her desk. Again nothing but the usual administrator crap. He then opened the first drawer and his legs gave way when he saw what was lying in there. Luckily her office chair broke his fall. _It can't be_. He looked back into the desk. There, lying on top of some old folders, was an ultrasound image. It was of a foetus. A foetus that couldn't be more than a month or two old. House carefully picked up the photo and checked for a name and a date. There in the corner stood the words he dreaded.

_L. Cuddy. 9.27.2007_

House dropped the image, as if it had burned his fingers. _Fuck. She's pregnant. But how is that possible? She can't get pregnant. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Knowing Cuddy would be coming back from her meeting any minute now, House quickly placed the ultrasound image back where he found and left her office, relying heavily on his cane to help him move. He didn't remember going back up to his office, or even leaving the hospital, so dazed was he. Next thing he knew he was back in his apartment, jacket and backpack thrown in the corner of the room, a bottle of scotch sitting in front of him.

Of course pregnancy would fit all of her symptoms. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? The intermittent vomiting, the fatigue, her hormonal outburst with the whole Stacy situation, hell even the way she looked at the young patients at the hospital. It was so obvious. _How long has she known? _The ultrasound image was dated from the beginning of the week, but she could easily have known for longer. Why didn't she tell him? Would she ever tell him? It's not like she could hide it for much longer, especially since she would start to show soon.

But what about him? He never planned on having children. He wasn't right for it. What kid wanted a drug addicted cripple for a father? He wouldn't be able to take it to the park, or play with it in the garden, or chase it when it starting walking. He was better off without children.

But he also thought he was better off alone entirely. And now look what a life with Cuddy has given him. He has finally found something good in his life. But now this baby's coming and it's going to change everything. Again. He hated change. But as he had discovered with Cuddy, not all change is bad. Some change is good. He just didn't understand why she hadn't told him about the baby. He had a right to know. Unless it wasn't his. But she wouldn't do that to him. He never had the impression that she was being unfaithful, especially after the way she acted when she thought he was cheating on her with Stacy. No, Cuddy wouldn't do that. Would she?

He reached for the bottle on the table and took a long swig, relishing in the burning feeling it gave him as it went down his throat. He needed an escape.

Cuddy came home a few hours later. She found him deep in thought on the sofa. A bottle of scotch sat empty on the table and the room was completely dark except for the TV that was thrumming in the background, playing some show about the habits of bees or something. Either way, House was not watching.

She took her shoes off, switched the light on and was about to start berating him for taking the afternoon off. But he didn't give her a chance.

'You're pregnant,' he said, his voice devoid of all emotion, still staring at the wall in front of him.

The words died on her lips.

'What? How did you know?' Of course he would find out. It was naive of her to think she could keep it a secret for even one week, let alone two. She was dating a world famous diagnostician. She should have been surprised that she even managed to hide it this long.

'You have been acting weird lately. Mixed in with your 'bug' symptoms and the fact that I went through your office while you were in a meeting earlier, and found an ultrasound image. I should have guessed sooner.'

'House -'

'Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were supposed to be open with each other. I told you everything about my father. And you can't tell me something that could change our lives forever. Unless it's not mine.'

House got up from his seat, stepping closer to her, his anger becoming more and more evident.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She could see how much she had hurt him by not telling him. 'Of course it's yours. And I wanted to tell you. So badly. I was just scared. I didn't know how you would react. You never wanted children.'

'And how do you know that? You never asked.'

'I guess I just assumed,' she said, shoulders slumping as she realised her mistake.

'Well you know what happens when you assume Cuddy,' he replied snarkily.

'I'm sorry. I should have told you right away.'

'How long have you known?'

'Only since Monday morning. At that doctor's appointment.'

House limped to the other side of the room, picking up his jacket, keys and wallet.

'Where are you going?' she asked confused.

'To get drunk.'

'Don't you think you've had enough?'

He gave a sinister glare in response. She sighed in defeat. Of course he would need time to process. It was the least she could give him.

'Give me your keys at least. You are in no state to drive.' She stood in front the door, her hand held out in front of her expectantly.

He merely stared at her. 'And where am I supposed to walk to? In case you hadn't noticed but I have a bum leg.'

'There's a bar a couple blocks from here. You can easily walk there. If you can't get back, I'll pick you up.'

'I'd rather spend the night freezing my ass off on the street than be picked up by you.'

He threw the keys on the floor in front of her feet and opened the door behind her, giving her no option but to step aside. He left the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

She broke down the minute he left. This wasn't supposed to happen. And it was all her fault.

But before she let herself go completely, she had one quick phone call to make.

'Hello?' A familiar voice picked up.

'Hey James, it's me.'

'Lisa? What's wrong?' She tried to sound as normal as possible, but like with House, you couldn't put much past Wilson.

'Nothing. But can you please go to Charlie's bar, near House's apartment? He's there and I'm worried about him.'

'Lisa you're scaring him. Tell me what's going on. Is everything OK?'

'James, just please do this for me. I'm sure he'll tell you. Just look after him and take him home with you when he's ready.'

'Of course I will.'

'Thank you James.'

And with that she hung up the phone and went straight to bed, not even bothering to take her uncomfortable work clothes off. She cried herself to sleep, and not for the first time in this relationship. This time, however, she only had herself to blame.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Just wanted to say - just because House is ending doesn't mean I will stop writing my story. Enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__I can't do this**

_And with that she hung up the phone and went straight to bed, not even bothering to take her uncomfortable work clothes off. She cried herself to sleep, and not for the first time in this relationship. This time, however, she only had herself to blame._

With a deep sigh Wilson ended the call and placed his phone back on the bedside table next to him. _Trust house to need me at the most inconvenient times. It's like he has an alarm that beeps whenever I'm busy...Or eating..._

'Who was that?' came a voice from behind him.

He turned over in bed to face his very naked girlfriend. They had both had very trying days at work and just wanted to be able to unwind and enjoy some alone time together before Jennifer had to return to New York to be on call that weekend. 'That was Lisa. Something's wrong with House. I have to go.'

Jennifer frowned. 'But we only just got started.' She pouted and pulled him back toward her, giving him a deep, enticing kiss.

He leaned further into her, before remembering himself and reluctantly pulling away. 'I'm sorry, but it sounds serious. I'll try and be back as soon as possible. Promise.'

'I understand.' She smiled softly, watching him get out of bed and pull on some clothes, effectively ending their romantic night together. Knowing House, her boyfriend wouldn't be back for a while. Wilson leaned down and gave her another peck before grabbing his keys, leaving the apartment and jumping into his car, determined to make this as quick as possible. _When is anything to do with House ever quick?_

_I can't be a father_. House sat in the deepest corner of the local bar, nursing his first bourbon of the night. His mind was still deeply ensconced in Cuddy's office desk drawer. The ultrasound image and the life changing news it brought with it wouldn't leave him alone. _It's not going to work_. He would screw something up. He always did. Cuddy would tolerate him for a while, for the sake of their child. But eventually she would tire of him and his lack of ability to be a good father, and then she and the child would simply throw him out the front door. There was no point in becoming attached. Everyone always left eventually. Except for Wilson. He always stayed.

House took a sip. This never should have happened. They were happy. Together. Just the two of them. They didn't need a baby. _But she wants one_. He should have known that the issue would arise sooner or later. He just didn't think it would come up this soon. And he thought he would at least have a choice in the matter. Or a chance to think about it. But no. He had been thrown into the deep end, as usual, and now he had either seven and a half months to get used to the idea of there being a new member to their small family, or he could leave.

If he left now it would hurt like hell. But at least he wouldn't have a chance to get too attached to the parasite, only for it to be taken away from him later on. It would be easier for him this way.

But what about Cuddy? What would be easier for her? Raise a baby all on her own? Or basically raise two children, one who can't speak and another who can't walk properly and is addicted to narcotics? But she wouldn't be raising it alone. She'd eventually find a man she deserves. Any guy would be lucky to have her. She didn't need him. He would only cause her more problems.

But he was a selfish being. Always had been. And he loved her more than he's ever loved anyone else before. Possibly even more than he loved Stacy. Could he really let her go? And lose everything they had?

Fifteen minutes later Wilson arrived at Charlie's bar. He quickly scoured the establishment before spotting a familiar cane baring grump slouching over the bar in the corner of the room.

'You're late.'

'How did you know I was coming?' Wilson asked, taking a seat next to him and ordering a diet cola.

'No way was Cuddy going to let me roam the streets by myself at night.'

Wilson looked down at his watch. 'It's only ten o'clock.'

'Well then she's even more desperate than I thought.' House paused to take a sip of his bourbon. 'So, what took you so long?'

'Nothing.'

House glanced over at him. 'Bed hair. You were doing the dirty weren't you?'

'No I wasn't!' Wilson shrieked, causing a smirk to make it's way to House's face, as he recognized the way Wilson's voice went high and squeaky, a tell tale sign that he was lying.

Wilson continued, quick to change the subject. 'Anyway, this isn't about me. It's about you. What's up? Cuddy sounded pretty distraught on the phone.'

'Did she really? What a surprise.' Wilson almost physically recoiled at the venom laced in his best friend's voice.

'House.'

House sighed, looking down into his drink, as if it would give him the answers he was searching for. 'She's pregnant,' he whispered, causing Wilson to gasp.

'Preg-pregnant? With your baby?'

'A-Allegedly,' House replied, mocking his friend's incoherence.

'But House that's fantastic! She must be so happy.' Although Wilson didn't know about Cuddy's attempts at getting pregnant, House for once keeping his mouth shut, it wasn't a secret that she had wanted a baby for a long time.

'I bet she is.'

'So what's the problem?'

'I can't do it Wilson.'

Wilson's tone suddenly changed. Gone was the excitement. 'What do you mean? You can't just leave her at a time like this! She needs you.'

'She's better off without me.'

'Why the hell would you think that?' He was becoming angry.

'She didn't even tell me about the baby. I found out by going through her desk drawers.'

'When did she find out?' Now Wilson was confused. Cuddy wasn't one to hide such big secrets, at least not to House. _He must be rubbing off on her_.

'Monday.'

'House, that was five days ago! She's probably still coming to terms with it herself. Maybe she's just been working up the courage to tell you. Hell I'd be scared to tell you something like that.'

'Thanks for being on my side, _buddy_.'

'I'm just trying to help you see it from her point of view. This woman obviously loves you, House. Have you not seen how happy she's been recently? She's practically glowing. And that's down to you. No one else,' Wilson said, pointing to his friend. 'You can't leave. It would break her.'

House finished his drink and immediately ordered another one. 'I can't be a father. I don't know how.'

'And you think she knows how to be a mother? She hasn't done it before. You're in this for the first time, together.' Wilson was quickly becoming frustrated at House's inability to see a good thing before him. He really didn't want him to screw this up. Not only would both House and Cuddy be completely heart broken and moody at work, but he would be stuck in the middle of it. Sure House was his best friend. But now Cuddy was his pregnant friend. Who takes precedence?

'But she's a woman. It's in her DNA. She'll do a great job. What kid wants a drug addicted cripple to call Dad?'

Wilson hit him upside of the head, causing House to send him a murderous glare.

'Don't be stupid!' Wilson raised his voice. He didn't care if he made a scene in the bar, if the words made their way through House's thick skull. 'The only way you will screw this up is if you aren't there for her and your baby. Everything else will follow. So maybe you can't play catch with the kid, or chase it down the street. But not having you there will only be a hundred times worse. What's Cuddy supposed to say when the kid asks her where its father is? Or why the grumpy diagnostician at mommy's work has the same eyes as it? Think what it would be like. Seeing Cuddy at the hospital everyday, your child growing inside her. Seeing her heartbroken expression, knowing you caused that. You want to tell me that's better than at least _trying_ to be a good parent?'

House was stunned. He didn't realise this meant so much to Wilson. He still couldn't shake the doubts from his mind though. 'Cuddy won't be heartbroken. She'll find someone new. Someone who can support her and take care of her, like she deserves. I can't help her.'

Wilson felt like punching some sense into the idiot. Luckily he wasn't usually a violent man by nature. 'But she doesn't want someone new! She wants you House. And God knows why, because I certainly wouldn't want you right now. But she does. So first thing tomorrow morning you better get your ass over to her and tell her that you'll be there for her and that you'll love her and this baby? Got it?'

Wilson's rant was met with silence as House mulled over his words. Could he really do it? Could he be the guy Cuddy needs? He seemed to be doing an OK job of it so far. And he'd have Wilson to help him along the way...

Eventually he nodded. Wilson sighed in relief.

'Good. Come back to my place tonight and sleep things over. She doesn't need to see you like this right now. Tomorrow you can go home and tell the woman how you feel. And I swear to God House you better not screw it up.'

House merely nodded again, not in the mood to fight his friend on this. Wilson footed the bill and the two of them left the bar together, heading for his car.

'What about the bitch in your bed?' House asked as they neared Wilson's apartment.

'I guess I won't be getting so lucky tonight after all.'

They arrived soon after. Wilson unlocked the front door, but suddenly remembered something and slammed it shut again in their faces.

'What's wrong? Scary boogy monster hiding in your room again?' House asked sarcastically, not in the mood for any of Wilson's games. He just wanted to lie down and sleep.

'I just need to...check something. Don't come in until I tell you to.'

House quickly put two and two together. 'Oh. My. God. She's naked in there isn't she?'

Wilson stuttered, not able to find the right words. House tried to push him aside. 'Well let's go in then. Wouldn't want to keep Jenny waiting.'

However, before House had a chance to open the door, it was done so for him, from the inside, presenting a full dressed Jennifer Baker. 'I thought I heard familiar voices. Hello Gregory. What are you doing here?' she asked, fake smile in place.

'Wilson's invited me over for a slumber party,' he replied, pushing past her and heading into the living room, making himself comfortable on the couch.

Jennifer and Wilson watched him go, before she turned back to her boyfriend, an expectant look on her face.

'He's not doing too well. I couldn't let him go home. He's just staying one night with us. He's going back to Lisa tomorrow.'

Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked back into the apartment, fetching some blankets and a pillow for House to use. She and House had become good friends over the past months since they had met, even though it didn't always look like it. They enjoyed yanking on each other's chains and insulting one another, seeing who could get the last laugh. It was all in good fun, of course. Wilson was just glad that they got along and House wasn't trying to get rid of her. Though he didn't appreciate it when they ganged up on him, and pulled pranks on him when he least expected it.

She brought the blankets into the living room, only to find House already snoring peacefully, his shoes and cane lying on the floor next to him. She draped them around him, not wanting him to get cold during the night, but judging by his comatose state she doubted he would wake before noon tomorrow at least, let alone feel the cold during the night.

Wilson walked up to stand beside her. Together they watched their snoozing friend. 'Lisa's pregnant.'

Jennifer turned to him, stunned. 'Shut up!'

Wilson smiled, finally having someone to enjoy the news with. 'She found out on Monday.'

'But that's incredible! She must be over the moon. I'm so happy for her! So what was with House tonight?'

'I'll tell you in a minute. Go to bed. I just want to call Lisa to let her know House is safe and then I'll join you.'

'OK.' Jennifer sauntered back into their bedroom, a giant grin plastered on her face.

Wilson watched her go before picking up the phone and dialling Cuddy's mobile. He reached her voicemail. 'Hi Lisa. I guess you're asleep already. Just wanted to let you know that House is safe and staying the night with me. He'll come back in the morning and you two can talk everything over. And Lisa, congratulations!'

He hung up and headed to his room as House opened his eyes.

He had just been dozing off when he felt the blanket being tucked around him and heard their voices next to him. Not one to miss a good eavesdropping opportunity he kept his eyes closed, feigning sleep in order to hear what they had to say.

It was nowhere near as exciting as he had expected. And to add to his bad luck, he was no longer tired. The same thoughts kept swirling round his head. Even the alcohol he had consumed that evening couldn't get rid of them. His mind was telling him that he had a decision to make and it wouldn't let him rest until he had done so. He stayed awake for hours, until he finally made up his mind and he fell into the depths of sleep.

The next morning, House awoke to the mouth watering smell of Wilson's famous macadamia nut pancakes. He growled as he felt the pain in his leg flare up from sleeping on a lumpy couch the whole night. A cup of steaming coffee and two vicodin were held out in front of him and he thanked Jennifer before slowly sitting up.

'Ah so the king finally arises,' Wilson proclaimed from his position by the entrance to the kitchen.

'What time is it?'

'Nearly eleven. Get up. You've got stuff to do this morning.'

House's mind flashed back to the decision he had come to the previous night. 'How about some pancakes before I leave?'

'No House. Come on. I'm driving you back right now.'

At that moment Jennifer re-entered the room, from the kitchen. 'Come on James. Don't be a Schmuck. Give the poor guy something to eat.'

She placed a plate full of pancakes dripping with maple syrup in front him as he bestowed an impressed look upon Wilson. 'You got yourself a Jewish bird?'

Wilson shrugged his shoulders, blushing slightly. He and Jennifer joined House around the small coffee table in front of the couch with their own plates.

Before long House found himself standing in front of his apartment, listening to the sound of Wilson driving off down the street. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

He walked in to find Cuddy sitting in front of the TV, cereal bowl in hand. She looked up at him when she heard him come in. He could tell that she had had a rough night. Her eyes were still swollen, evidence of the many tears she shed into her pillow throughout the course of the night, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing one of his T-shirts. She didn't speak. It tore him apart to realise that he had, yet again, caused her pain.

He limped further into the room and stood in front of the TV, blocking her view of the morning news. He sighed.

'We need to talk.'

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What's he going to say?<p>

Also - I'm already planning my next story (this one still has a little way to go) and I would love to know what you would want me to write. I was thinking Michigan era? There aren't many of those around. Let me know :)


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House.)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__Token of Affection**

_'We need to talk.'_

Cuddy slowly put her cereal bowl down, unable to look him in the eyes. Surely this could only be bad news.

'I -' House stopped, suddenly unsure of what to say. He was so convinced he knew what he wanted, but when he saw her in the state that she was currently in, knowing he was the cause of it, doubts started firing at him again. _No, I need to push through this._ 'You should have told me.'

Cuddy nodded. 'I know. And I need you to understand how sorry I am. I -'

House cut her off. 'I understand. You didn't know how I would react...And I guess that's my fault. Maybe I haven't been a very good boyfriend. Rumour has it people should feel able to talk to their partners about anything, and clearly you weren't prepared to do that. I'm sorry.'

Cuddy jumped up, facing him, finally making eye contact. 'You haven't been a bad boyfriend. At all. I should have seen how much you've changed since we got together. You've done so well. I should have known that I could talk to about this. It wasn't fair to you. I'm a hypocrite and words can't describe how awful I feel about it all.'

'Would it make you feel better if I told you that I'll do it?'

'What?' Cuddy's face lit up with cautious hope, her eyes brightening. 'Are you serious?'

'As a heart attack.'

Her shoulders dropped in pure and utter relief, a beautiful smile making its way to her face. It filled him with a strange feeling, knowing that he was able to make her so happy, just with the words he spoke. However it also occurred to him that it also meant he could do the opposite if he so wished. And that scared him. A lot. _Perhaps words can mean just as much as actions._

She moved around the small coffee table that was acting as a barrier between them and made to wrap her arms around him, but just before she did he raised his left hand, stopping her.

'I want to make some things clear. If we do this now, there's no turning back. It's either one hundred percent or nothing at all. I don't just want to be a casual uncle or friend of the family. I want it all.'

'Of course. I want you here. No one else.'

'Another thing.' He looked down, his voice cracking. 'I'm scared. I don't know how to be a good father. I don't know what to do if the kid starts crying in the middle of the night, or if he comes running to me for advice. I'm going to make mistakes.'

Cuddy's face softened. She reached a hand up to caress his heavily stubbled cheek, forcing him to look at her.

'And you think I know how to be a good mother? We are both new to this and we are both going to make mistakes. But as long as we're together, we can get through them and learn from them. It's not going to be easy. But it will be so amazing. And there's no one I would rather experience it with than you.'

'You say that now. But what about when I can't get up in the middle of the night because I'm away on a case? Or if you're at the hospital and he starts crying, but I can't get to him because my leg starts acting up? Or I say something stupid at parent teacher conferences? Or I give him the wrong advice on how to treat a girl?'

Cuddy smiled internally, touched by how serious he was taking this. Their baby was only six weeks old and yet he was already thinking about parent teacher conferences. 'I trust you. Isn't that enough?'

'Sometimes it isn't,' he muttered.

'What are you trying to say?' she asked worriedly, not liking the direction this conversation was suddenly taking.

He could see the effect his words had on her, that wasn't what he meant. 'Nothing. I'm just warning you.' He finally pulled her into his arms.

They enjoyed the silence for a while before House inevitably broke it. 'So how big do you think Patty and Selma will get?' he asked teasingly, trying to ease the tension.

She slapped him on the back, but couldn't help chuckling. She tenderly kissed his neck and pulled back, gazing into his striking blue eyes. 'I love you.'

He smiled and nodded before bringing his lips down to hers, engaging her mouth in a long overdue kiss.

_15.00_

Mid-afternoon found the couple in bed wrapped in each other's arms, sheltered from the outside world. Clothes and take out boxes lay scattered on the floor of the bedroom, but they didn't care. At this moment in time they only had eyes for each other. Nothing else in the world mattered.

'So you want a boy?'

'Hmm?' House asked, eyes closed.

Cuddy raised herself up on his chest, gazing at his well rested, carefree face. She could erupt with joy whenever she saw him like this, like for once he had no troubles. 'Earlier – you were referring to the baby as 'him'.'

House slyly opened on eye and looked down at her. 'Slip of the tongue.' And then he closed it again, bringing his arms tighter around her.

'You don't do 'slips of the tongue'. You want a boy!'

'Cuddy, the foetus is six weeks old. It's tiny. It doesn't even matter right now.'

'Doesn't mean we can't talk about it.'

House contemplated that statement. 'What about you? What do you want?'

'I don't think I mind. But if I had to choose, it would be a girl. With my hair and your eyes. She would be beautiful.'

A slow smirk made its way to House's face. 'Fancy putting some money on that?'

'You want to bet on the sex of our baby?'

'Sure. If it's a boy, I win and we get to have sex in the hospital. In a location of my choice.'

'And if I win?' she asked suspiciously, trying not to get sucked in.

'If it's a girl then...you will have the satisfaction of knowing you won!'

'No way! If I win then you have to change her diapers for two months.'

'One month.'

'Six weeks.'

'Deal.'

'Deal.'

He pulled her fully on top of him, so that she was straddling his waist. 'You know we have to seal the deal somehow,' he whispered huskily, his lips hovering a breath's width from hers.

She nipped at his bottom lip. 'Oh really? And how do you propose we do that?'

House brought his hand down between their bodies, eliciting a lust filled gasp from Cuddy. 'I think I have a few ideas.' And with that he rolled them over, lips attaching her neck as his hand worked wonders beneath the covers.

_17.00_

House watched her sleep. It was late afternoon and they were still in bed, neither having the energy to get up and do something productive. Although House would argue that sex and sleep are much more productive than going into work or to the shops.

He lazily traced the outline of her body with his finger, pausing at the small red patch on her neck. _She is not going to be happy about that when she wakes up_, he thought with a triumphant smirk. His fingers continued their path down her luscious curves, finally coming to a rest on her flat stomach. He took her in. How the hell did he get so lucky? To find a woman like her who actually wanted to be with him. Things like that didn't just happen. Surely he must have done something good to deserve this. And now they had a baby on the way. He gently caressed the spot where their foetus was slowly growing. He still didn't know how to feel about it. But now that his doubts were gradually subsiding he could get used to the idea. A mini Greg House taking over the hospital and ruling the world. That's definitely something he could deal with.

He looked over Cuddy and towards the night stand, where his trusty bottle of Vicodin stood. An everlasting symbol of everything he wasn't and couldn't do. Of everything that had gone wrong in his life. It would never leave him. It would always be there, reminding him of his problems. How would his kid feel? Knowing his father was in constant pain and couldn't play with him the way other boys' dads did. At first it wouldn't really affect him, being a baby, but eventually it would start to affect him more. Would he hate him? Would he pity him? House couldn't deal with the thought of his own son hating him.

Suddenly it hit him. It would be exactly how John felt. House didn't want to become like his own father. If there was something he could do about it, then he would. He understood that there was no way he would regain full use of his leg, but there were some things he could do to make his leg stronger, and be of more use to Cuddy once their son arrived. He would make some calls on Monday morning.

With that thought he closed his eyes and joined his girlfriend in the depths of sleep.

_19.30_

That evening they decided to go to Cuddy's for the rest of the weekend, Cuddy starting to feel claustrophobic having spent the whole day cooped up in House's tiny apartment.

'Can you pick up some food for dinner on your way over?' she asked as she watched House pack an overnight bag. They were driving over separately so that come Monday morning House wouldn't be forced into going to work and an 'ungodly hour'.

'Why do I have to? Why can't you?' he whined.

'Because I asked you to. And because you're the one desperate to take separate cars. Here, I've made a list.' He rolled his eyes as she handed him a slip of pink paper.

He skimmed over the list. 'But this is all just rabbit food. How is little Greg ever going to grow strong if you eat that crap all the time?'

'I hope you're talking about the baby and not your penis. And I hope you realise that we are not naming our son 'little Greg'.'

'Ha! You just admitted that he's a boy!'

Cuddy smirked. 'Don't question. Just do. Thank you.' She kissed him and went into the living room, grabbed her stuff and left the apartment.

_She so has you whipped_, echoed a little voice in House's head that sounded suspiciously like Wilson. Strangely enough, he was OK with that.

_20.15_

He arrived at Cuddy's house forty-five minutes later, shopping bags in one hand, cane in the other. He struggled with the front door, hearing voices coming from the living room. He didn't know they were expecting guests. Dropping the bags in the foyer he followed the sounds and came face to face with -

'Hi Daddy!'

'What the hell is she doing here?' he asked Cuddy accusingly.

'Jennifer wanted to come over for a chat.'

'That's why you wanted me to go to the shops for you? Lazy ass,' he mumbled this last part under his breath as he went to put the shopping in the kitchen, causing Jennifer to snicker under her breath and Cuddy to sigh dramatically.

'Someone's a little cranky this evening,' Jennifer remarked.

'Ignore him, he's being a baby.'

'Speaking of, tell me about this morning. Wilson dragged him back to our place last night and told me what happened.'

Cuddy smiled. 'Everything's good. We talked it all over.'

'That's good to hear. I'm so happy for you!'

'Thank you. I was so worried.'

They both turned to the ultrasound image still sitting on Jennifer's lap. 'I still can't believe it,' Cuddy continued. 'I thought this would never happen for me. And I know it hasn't exactly come at the best time, but I am so happy. And I think House is starting to get used to the idea as well.'

House stood behind the kitchen door, listening to their conversation, a small smile in place.

They continued chatting for a few minutes before he re-entered the room. 'When are you making dinner?'

'Why can't you make dinner?'

House rolled his eyes. 'What am I? Your personal slave?'

'You're helping your pregnant girlfriend.'

'You can't use that every time,' he muttered and left again.

'Jennifer are you staying for dinner?'

'No thanks. I've made plans with James. In fact...' She checked her watch. 'I should probably get going before he starts whining as well.'

'Men!' They both laughed and Cuddy walked Jennifer to the front door.

'I'm so happy for you Lisa. Keep that man in line and let me know if you need anything, anything at all.'

They embraced. 'Thank you. You're a great friend. I'll see you during the week?'

'Of course! Oh and just a head's up, you've got a love bite right here,' she said, pointing to the red patch to the left side of Cuddy's neck.

Cuddy self-consciously covered it up with her hand, a red tinge rising to her cheeks and a plan already forming in her head in regards to the unsuspecting boyfriend in the kitchen.

Jennifer laughed and walked to her car. Cuddy watched her friend leave before closing the door and joining said boyfriend in the kitchen.

'What did she want?' House asked, throwing her a glance as she entered, before going back to chopping vegetables for dinner. She flicked him on the side of the face and went to get a glass of water.

House grabbed the side of his face in shock. 'What was that for?'

She pointed to her neck.

'Oh yeah...Sorry about that. Think of it as a token of my affection,' he said with a smile, clearly not sorry at all. 'So why was Mrs Wilson here?'

Cuddy leaned against the counter beside him. 'She was wondering how things went between us this morning. She was worried. What am I going to do at the hospital on Monday? I can't walk around like this!'

'She couldn't call?' House asked, ignoring her worries about his 'token of affection'.

'No.'

She looked down, as if gathering the courage to say something, before looking up at him again. The mood suddenly changed. 'Are you absolutely sure about this? I would understand if this is too much for you. This wasn't in the plans when we went into this relationship. It came -'

House stopped what he was doing and put a finger to her lips, effectively shutting her up. 'I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't absolutely sure. Trust me.'

Cuddy nodded, smiling.

Together they finished making dinner.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>What did you think? And be prepared for some MAJOR drama in the near future...<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for your lovely reviews of the last chapter. I'm sorry this one is later than usual - I've been really busy with work and I went home last weekend. Hope you enjoy :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__I've Got a Proposal For You**

Things were going well. Too well if you ask House. Cuddy was now a good two months pregnant and things had, for the most part, been bliss. Her morning sickness seemed to be easing up for the time being and even her hormones had taken a slight back seat, something House was eternally grateful for. Her incessant need for his room to be clean and shirts folded and placed neatly on the chair in the corner was really starting to get on his nerves. It's not like she ever cared before, why so anal about it now? He really hoped this wasn't a trait their son would possess later in life. _He'll never get any women that way!_

For his part House was getting more and more used to the idea of an addition to their little 'family' in the future. It was a strange thought, one that he had never harboured before he got together with Cuddy. He and Stacy had had an unspoken agreement right from the start of their five year long relationship that they didn't need children to fulfil their lives. Both were too absorbed and proud of their jobs to take the time out to raise little minions.

He still had his doubts though, but Cuddy had been working to rid him of these damaging thoughts, and they had both been making a concerted effort to think positively about the future, whatever may happen. They both knew that this was a high risk pregnancy and that something could go wrong. House was making sure not to harass her as much at work, lessening his pranks and requests for ridiculous procedures. He didn't stop entirely though, where would the fun be in that? He had to do something to keep his days alive. He did notice, however, that Cuddy didn't seem to be making as much of an effort of cutting back on her work hours. He understood that she was still very early on in the pregnancy, but these months were just as dangerous, and she lead a very high paced, stressful lifestyle and it wasn't good for her or the foetus. She wasn't doing herself any favours by working such long hours. Having a baby was all about sacrifice and compromise, but to House it seemed that she wasn't willing to do that, and it angered him slightly. It almost made him feel like she didn't care about the baby as much as she should.

It was late one Friday night. They were staying at Cuddy's place for the weekend and both were tucked away in bed. It had been a busy week. Cuddy, sitting up against the headboard, was working busily on her laptop and House was lying next to her, staring intently at the white washed ceiling, deep in thought.

He was considering putting forward his idea that Cuddy should soon start to work less and spend more time resting. He knew she wouldn't like the idea, and that she'd probably just brush it off. But this was something he felt strongly about. And he would fight for it. He had grown to care about the little parasite, as he affectionately liked to name it, and he didn't want anything to happen to it. But it wasn't just the foetus he was worried about. He had to consider how Cuddy would react if they lost their child. It would kill her. And he didn't know if they would be able to pull through the ordeal together. He wouldn't know how to deal with it himself, let alone deal with it _and_ comfort her at the same time. To be there for her. And what if there were medical complications? As a doctor the worst case scenarios immediately sprang to the front of his mind, and as much as he tried to shake them off, trying to convince himself that nothing would happen to his girlfriend, not to a doctor, he couldn't let them go. No, she definitely needed to start thinking about herself more.

He turned to look at her. He liked to think that if he looked hard enough he could see a slight bump where their baby was growing, although he would never admit to it under strict interrogation. He knew it was still quite early in the pregnancy to see any significant changes in her body, although she claimed her breasts were starting to become tender, much to his irritation when he just wanted to relax with her. His eyes then moved to the computer screen, at her nimble fingers flying over the keyboard. He did admire her. She was kick-ass at her job and he would hate for her to have to leave doing something she loved, even if only for a short period of time during maternity leave before and after the baby was born. He shuddered to think what her replacement could potentially be like.

She caught him watching her and paused in her typing to bestow upon him an angelic smile and ruffle his hair affectionately before going back to her document.

This pushed House too far. 'Alright, that's enough. It's Greg time now,' he said, rising from his horizontal position to take the laptop away from her. He closed it and leaned over his side of the bed to place it on the ground, ensuring it was far out of her reach.

'House I was still working on that!' The tone of her voice conveyed her immense displeasure at being taken away from her precious work.

'Yes and you've been working on it for the past three hours. I'm bored.' He leaned over her and grabbed her lips with his own in a deep, yet gentle kiss. At first she tried to push him off her, not impressed with him at that moment, but he didn't care and eventually she melted against his body, running her tongue against his lips to gain entry into his mouth, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him closer. He willingly obliged, moving between her legs as their tongues danced with a fiery passion they only knew together, until the need for air was unavoidable.

This was part of his plan. Get her relaxed and loose, maybe get something in return, and then, when they are both satisfied, ease his proposal on her.

He showered her neck with little open mouthed kisses, spending extra time on the sensitive point underneath her right ear. She moaned longingly in response. His hand subtly made its way down the side of her body to the edge of the tank top she was wearing, slowly sliding it up her luscious curves as he continued to lavish her with kisses. Once the tank top had been successfully removed his attention turned to her breasts. He took his time, not wanting to rush anything before he had to broach the dreaded subject of work with her. Unfortunately for him, she was 'in the mood' and getting impatient with him. She took control and hurriedly took off his T-shirt and sensually ran her hands up and down his broad chest, hungrily bringing her mouth back to his. Not one to go against her wishes he acquiesced and removed the rest of their clothing, ensuring that she was ready for him before slowly entering her, watching her squirm in pleasure, until he was ensconced fully within her. He stared at her for a few seconds, entranced by her beauty, when he felt her thrust her hips against his, bringing him into action. They hadn't had sex in a few days due to busy work schedules. He had had a difficult case and she was preparing for a hospital inspection, so it didn't take long for them to reach their climaxes. House, feeling that Cuddy was getting close, gave one final powerful thrust, causing them both to go over the edge together. He collapsed on top of her, panting. She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs, not wanting to lose the contact between them, enjoying the feeling of his heavy, sweaty body on top of her. Once they had both regained their breath they shared a few lazy kisses, before he eventually rolled off her, bringing her to his chest in the process. She hummed in utter satisfaction and wrapped an arm around him. It was time.

'Cuddy.'

'Hmmmm?' she asked, already dozing off.

'I need to talk to you about something.'

However, before he could continue a phone rang from beside them. Upon realising it was the sound of her cell phone Cuddy jumped back to life, reaching across House to answer it. He sighed in frustration.

'Dr Lisa Cuddy.'

'_Dr Lisa Cuddy_,' House mouthed sarcastically, imitating the way she always answered the phone, earning him an elbow to the chest.

He watched her as she spoke, noticing how her facial expressions changed upon listening to who he assumed was someone from the hospital. She was still leaning over him.

'OK, I'll be right in,' she said with a sigh, and ended the call, making to leave the bed. But House held her back, giving her a questioning gaze.

'A fight broke out between a patient's husband and one of the surgeons. Surprisingly it was nothing to do with you this time. I have to go in and sort it out.'

_This is exactly what I'm talking about_, House thought. 'Why can't it wait until tomorrow? Or even better, Monday morning?'

'Because it can't. Now let me go.' She tried again to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let go.

'No.'

'No?'

'You work too much. It's not good for you or little Greg.'

'What are you? My mom?'

'No. I'm the father of the child you're slowly killing.'

Cuddy immediately stopped struggling at hearing what he said. She momentarily lost the ability to speak.

Seeing that he had her full attention House continued. 'You're a high risk pregnancy. You should be taking things easy, cutting back on work. But instead you spend all hours of the day cooped up in your office, and when you finally do go home, you take your work with you and at the first phone call you rush back in.'

'It's my job House,' she replied through gritted teeth, not at all pleased with the accusations he was placing before her.

'It's also your job to carry this baby and care for it, but it seems you aren't taking it very seriously. What's -'

House was unable to finish his sentence because at that moment he received a sharp slap to his face.

'How _dare_ you try to insinuate that I don't want this baby. How _dare_ you assume that my job is more important than our child. I have wanted this baby for as long as I can remember, and I will do anything to keep it.'

'Well you're not doing a very good job!' House recovered quickly from the blow to his cheek, sitting up to get a better look at her. Tempers were flaring, neither one of them taking the time to consider the fact that this arguing certainly wasn't good for their baby either. 'I have hardly seen you all week because you've been working so much. You need to _cut back_.'

'I'll be the judge of what I do and need. You do not control me. And if you had bothered to listen to me when I told you about my doctor's appointment, she said I am OK to continue as I am for a while longer.'

'That's because she's a fucking _moron_ who doesn't realise just how much work you do!' House was yelling now. He was trying to make her see sense but he couldn't get through to her.

'I don't need to listen to this,' Cuddy mumbled, getting up from the bed and quickly throwing on the clothes she had worn to work that day. 'I can't even look at you right now. You're being completely ridiculous.'

'Well excuse me for actually giving a crap about my child's life,' he said as she left the bedroom, car keys in hand. 'And don't come running back to me when you miscarry,' he shouted after her.

His last words caused her to stop at the front door, hand suspended over the handle. The truth of the matter came crashing down on her. What he said made sense. She was killing their baby with the amount of stress in her life.

He turned his back to the bedroom door through which she had just exited, roughly pulling the covers over his still naked form and tried in vain to go to sleep.

'You're right.'

He slowly turned to see her standing in the door frame, tears flowing down her gorgeous face like a waterfall. She took a hesitant step into the room. 'I don't want to lose this baby. But I will if I continue the way I am.'

She took his continued silence to mean that he wasn't opposed to what he was hearing so she stepped out of her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, sliding back into bed beside him, leaving a gap the size of the Atlantic between them. He just continued to watch her.

'I'm always right,' he finally murmured teasingly, a small smile gracing his face. He pulled her back into his arms, relieved that she had changed her mind. He didn't mean what he said about leaving her if she miscarried, and they both knew it. But at least it got her to think and reconsider.

She giggled and snuggled into his neck, taking a deep breath to bring equilibrium back to her shaken body.

'I will tell the Board on Monday that I plan to start working less and I'll start looking for a replacement so that I can train them in handling you.'

'Get one with a nice ass so that I don't get bored.'

'I was thinking more a handsome young man with a great body.'

'Cheeky bitch,' he muttered, tickling her sides and causing her to squirm and laugh as she tried to get out of his grip.

They eventually calmed down, both shattered after the events of the past week and that evening in particular.

'Thank you,' House whispered and placed a loving kiss on Cuddy's forehead once he heard her long deep breaths.

_**tbc...**_

* * *

><p>After the number of Huddy arguments I've given you recently I couldn't possibly end this one on a bad note. What did you think? Any ideas about what could be coming up next?<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Hi guys, I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long! I've been really busy at uni, but now I'm back home so hopefully updates will come more frequently! I hope you enjoy this one :)

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__Moving Buddies**

'Hey guys, thanks for coming,' James Wilson said as he opened the front door to his two best friends.

'Wouldn't miss it for the world,' House replied sarcastically, limping into the apartment behind his three month pregnant girlfriend.

'Lisa, it's so good to see you!' Jennifer exclaimed as she came out of the living room, clad in skinny jeans and a baggy T-shirt. The two friends embraced warmly.

'Oooh kinky.' House grinned lecherously as he and Wilson looked on, earning him dirty looks from the two women.

Jennifer pulled away from Cuddy and turned to House, crossing her arms over her chest. 'Hello cripple.'

'Jew,' House retaliated in a heartbeat, eyeing her up and down.

'Children, please.' Wilson stepped in, shaking Jennifer and House from their staring competition.

'This ain't over,' House said with a menacing accent before entering the living room and making himself comfortable on the couch with the TV controller.

The three remaining occupants of the hallway simultaneously rolled their eyes.

'Shall we get these boxes upstairs then, or what?' Wilson asked the ladies.

'You get started sweetie, I just want to catch up with Lisa,' Jennifer replied cheekily, pulling Cuddy into the living room.

With a huff Wilson went downstairs to get more boxes.

'I can't believe you're moving in together!' Cuddy almost squealed as they sat down at the kitchen island. 'How did your interview at Princeton General go?'

'You are looking at the new head of Oncology!'

'Oh my God!' Cuddy leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jennifer again.

'Shut uuuuuuup!' House whined from his seat in front of the television.

The ladies merely chuckled and Jennifer threw him a bag of chips, successfully hitting him on the head. 'You shut up!'

'Mom, she's abusing me!'

'So, any scoop you've got about the doctors there? You know, to help me settle in,' she asked, turning back to Cuddy.

Cuddy thought for a moment. 'Keep clear of the nurses on the third floor. It's like a bitch fest up there. Oh and watch out for Dr Scott in paediatrics. He is _gorgeous_! He's tall and handsome and an absolute charmer, but he does like to sleep around.'

'I may have a bum leg, but there's nothing wrong with my hearing,' House called from the couch.

'Stop listening to our conversation!' Cuddy replied.

'Anyway enough about me, when do you find out the sex of the baby?'

Cuddy caressed her stomach affectionately. 'We've got an appointment in two weeks, so provided he or she isn't acting up, we should find out then. But being House's DNA, I'm not getting my hopes up that we'll be able to see anything.'

At that moment Wilson stepped back into the room. 'Is no one going to help me with the boxes!'

'Can't. My leg hurts,' House said. 'And prego over there can't because she's...well pregnant,' he continued before Wilson had a chance to open his mouth. Cuddy mouthed a quick 'sorry' to Wilson and shrugged, suggesting that House was crazy for not letting her help unpack a few boxes.

'I'll help you honey,' Jennifer said, getting up to unload the boxes that had already been brought up, while Cuddy went and made herself comfortable under the crook of House's arm on the couch.

'So why did you two actually come if neither of you can help unload Jennifer's stuff?' Wilson asked sceptically.

'Why to spend time with you of course, _honey_,' House replied sarcastically.

Cuddy and House spent the rest of the afternoon watching mind numbing TV whilst Wilson lugged boxes up from the van parked outside and Jennifer unloaded them around the apartment.

That evening the four friends sat around the table together eating take away pizza, the television humming softly in the background.

'So how come you two haven't moved in together yet?' Jennifer asked the couple in front of her before taking a bite out of her ham and pineapple pizza.

House choked on his pepperoni supremo at the unexpected question, leading to a pat on the back from Wilson. Cuddy didn't fare much better with her water.

She glanced at House before answering, seeing as he clearly wasn't up to it. 'We're not ready for that yet.'

But the look on her face told the rest of the room that she didn't quite agree with her answer. Why hadn't they moved in together? They had been a couple for a long time now and were even expecting a baby. Any other couple would have bought a house and gotten married by that stage. So why not them? It wasn't like they lived completely apart. They spent pretty much every night together. House even came back to her house in the middle of the night after a case. They couldn't really get any closer...unless they got married. And she wasn't so sure of that happening any time soon. Not by the way House just reacted to the mere thought of cohabitation.

'Why not? Do you not plan on raising the baby together?' Jennifer pressed further, not entirely oblivious to the uncomfortable situation she was placing her friends in.

'We do, we just haven't discussed it yet. It's still early days, right House?'

House nodded and stared intently at his half eaten pizza, the cogs in his brain turning furiously. Stacy had moved in with him only a week after they started going out. He and Cuddy had been together for a number of months now and still they played sleepovers every night. Why was he so scared of committing himself to her? They were having a baby for God's sake! You couldn't get much more committed than that. _Because without her you would be nothing._ He knew that this was his last chance of happiness. He wouldn't get anything better than this. And if they were to live together there would be more opportunities for him to screw it up. At least if he still had his apartment he could retreat if he felt things were going wrong. _But you'll never be completely happy that way. Think about the kid_, his Wilson voice was telling him. If he wanted to be a good father he would have to be in it one hundred percent. Those joint custody things never worked. And what would they tell their son? _Sorry kid, your parents aren't living together because your dad is scared of screwing up_. _That's pathetic_, House thought. No, something had to be done. Little did he know Cuddy was having similar thoughts.

'Well I wouldn't wait too long, that baby's not going to hang around in there forever.'

At seeing the awkward looks on his friends' faces Wilson decided it best to change the subject. 'Yes, well, why don't we watch a film or something?'

'Great idea!' 'Count me in.' House and Cuddy replied over the top of each other, both equally eager to move on.

'Jennifer why don't you and Lisa pick out a movie? I want to quickly show House something.'

The girls nodded and made their way over to the shelf of DVDs next to the TV.

'Nothing too girly,' House warned as Wilson lead him into the hallway.

'What do you think they're up to?' Jennifer asked suspiciously.

'God knows. I've learnt not to be surprised by anything they're crazy minds get up to anymore. How about this one?'

Meanwhile, Wilson dragged House into the 'man room' just off the hallway.

'Boy, I haven't been in here in ages,' House commented, soaking up the room he hadn't entered in a good few months.

'That's because we're both having sex now.'

'You got that right.' House limped up to the old, well worn dartboard. 'Hello Paddy, my old friend. Remember how much money I used to win off you?'

He turned around at Wilson's lack of a reply only to come face to face with a dazzling round cut diamond engagement ring.

House brought his hand to his chest. 'Woah Wilson! I-I don't know what to say. I'm flattered! Obviously we're going to have to hide this from the chicks...'

'Not for you you idiot! For Jennifer. I'm going to ask her to marry me. What do you think?'

House contemplated his friend for a moment. 'You don't need my permission.'

'I know, but you're my best friend and as surprising as it may seem your opinion means something to me.'

'Do whatever makes you happy.'

'What? That's it? No sarcastic comment or rude remark?'

'Not this time.'

'Wow. Thanks House.'

They stood in silence for a moment, both looking down at the engagement ring between them. Both knowing that this time it was different. That it wouldn't end in another divorce for Wilson. And House was happy for him.

'So when are you going to propose to Cuddy?'

'What?' House asked, shaken from his thoughts.

'Come on, you can't have a kid and not get married.'

'Why not? Loads of couples do it.'

'But I bet you a million bucks it's not what Cuddy wants. She's probably been dreaming of the perfect wedding since the age of four. You can't take that away from her.'

House merely stared at his friend.

'Think about it. I'm going to put this away.' He gestured to the ring in his hand and left House alone.

_Does Cuddy really want to get married? Of course she does you fool. You can't deny her that._

Moments later the men joined their respective women on the couches in front of the chosen film, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_.

'What took you so long?' Cuddy whispered to House as she snuggled up against his chest, his arm automatically coming around her to rest on the side of her slightly swollen abdomen as he perched his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

'Latest playboy magazine. Jimmy recognised one of the babes and wanted my confirmation.'

'Hmm,' Cuddy replied and turned back to the TV, not sure if she believed him or not, but too relaxed at that moment to care.

Thirty minutes into the movie House got bored. A brief nap ten minutes after it started meant that he had no clue what was happening and it seemed no one was willing to fill him in. It was their own fault really for what he was about to do. His hand slowly made it's way up Cuddy's body, approaching her chest, his lips coming down on the side of her neck.

Cuddy couldn't help the giggle that escaped as he tickled her neck with his tongue.

'Stop fondling in the dark!' Came Wilson's voice from across the coffee table.

'Don't deny that you weren't just doing the exact same. I heard the aroused sighs coming from Jennifer!'

Jennifer burst out laughing and Wilson threw back an embarrassed 'shut up!' followed by a pillow, hitting House squarely on the head.

'What is it with everyone hitting me today?'

The foursome settled down for a while longer before House once again found himself with nothing to do. Where everyone else seemed completely absorbed in the film, Wilson suspiciously so, he couldn't make heads or tails of it. It all seemed like a load of rubbish to him. He spied the abandoned bag of chips lying on the coffee table in front of him and an idea came to mind. He grabbed the bag, careful not to budge Cuddy from her position on his chest, and popped one in his mouth, crunching down on it as loudly as he could.

'Ssshhh,' came the annoyed hiss of his girlfriend.

But instead of stopping House not only continued, but munched on his chips even louder.

'I told you to shut up!' And she elbowed him in the ribs for good measure.

Pausing for a moment, House fished for another chip in the bag and held it in front of her mouth. She accepted it naively.

'Cuddy stop crunching so loudly!' House whined as soon as she bit into the salty snack, and once he knew she had safely swallowed the chip he attacked her sides, tickling her until she had difficulty finding breath from laughing so much.

'SHUT UP!' Came the yells of their two irritated friends.

'Sorry,' Cuddy mumbled as House stifled a giggle. They were acting like two naughty children in the principal's office.

The rest of the film passed in relative silence, save for the occasional yawns and sighs from House, and before it got too late House and Cuddy made their way home.

They enjoyed the rest of the weekend tucked away in House's apartment, and before too long Monday morning arrived. It found House sitting at his computer scouring the world wide web for something.

'House, I've got a case for y- What are you doing?'

The moment Cuddy unexpectedly entered his office he quickly closed what he was looking at and turned to her, a giant grin in place. She tried to see past him at the computer screen but he had strategically placed his body in front of it.

'Nothing. What have you got for me?' he asked, gesturing to the folder in her hand.

Not buying his excuse for one second she threw a quick glance at the empty conference room and approached him seductively, sitting on his good leg and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'What are you doing?' he asked cautiously, his hands automatically going to her waist, glancing to the adjoining conference room to make sure his team was absent.

'Am I not allowed to show my boyfriend affection?' And she kissed him full on the lips, pulling away briefly before giving him another peck and wrapping him in a tight hug. Her position afforded her the perfect view of his computer screen. Emails.

'Since when do you read your emails?'

'Always.'

'And yet you never reply to them or do what they say.'

'Baby steps.'

Instead of replying Cuddy smiled resignedly and pulled him in for another quick kiss.

A few hours later the Dean of Medicine once again found herself on her way to the Diagnostician's office on the fourth floor. This time however she did not find him playing on his computer. In fact he wasn't to be seen anywhere.

'Where's House?' she asked his team, who were sitting around the table in the conference room scanning the file of their latest case.

A round of non-committal mutterings didn't help. 'When he comes back tell him he has clinic duty.' And with that she left them to it, already thinking up punishments for his absence.

Meanwhile in a small Jewellers tucked away in the sky scrapers of New York City a middle aged man with stunning blue eyes and a cane was inspecting a very beautiful yet simple princess cut diamond engagement ring. After considerable deliberation and intense interrogation of the sales assistant, he reached a decision.

'I'll take it.'

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>What did you think? Let me know! Big things are on the way...<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it!

(Disclaimer: Don't own House)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**__Midnight Feast**

'Mmmmm don't I just have the best boyfriend ever?' Cuddy murmured, falling faster and faster into a state of ultimate relaxation.

'Don't get too used to it,' said boyfriend replied grouchily.

It was late one Friday night, a week after they had helped Jennifer move in with Wilson, and House and Cuddy were to be found in House's apartment, in his bedroom to be precise. Cuddy was lying on her ever growing stomach in the centre of his large bed, and he was straddling her, in the process of giving her the massage of a lifetime. Not by choice it must be said.

'That's what you get for losing a bet,' she said, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt House's skilled hands digging into the muscles of her tense shoulders.

'He told me he was planning on asking her. The loser obviously chickened out.'

The latest bet between the couple had been whether or not Wilson would ask Jennifer to marry him on their four month anniversary. House's punishment for losing was to give his girlfriend a full body massage. House neglected to tell her about the engagement ring Wilson had shown him the previous week, hence he was sure he'd win. Wilson had told him that he'd planned on asking Jennifer during their anniversary dinner earlier in the week, but the moron got cold feet.

Cuddy scoffed. 'So not only did you lose, but you cheated as well. I think that deserves another massage tomorrow.'

'I didn't cheat!'

'Funny, I thought getting the answer before placing the bet constitutes as cheating. At least it does where I come from.'

'Do I need to put you back in your place again?' he growled down to her as his fingers mercilessly tickled her sides, only stopping after she gasped for forgiveness for her 'out of line' comment.

He went back to massaging her, working his way smoothly down her back as she regained her breath.

'He has a ring you know,' he commented nonchalantly, concentrating on her lower back where the pregnancy was slowly beginning to take its toll. Of course the worst was yet to come for her as the baby would start to grow more rapidly.

'What?' She abruptly turned underneath him, causing him to quickly rise to his knees so as not to sit on her pregnant stomach.

'Warning next time,' he said with an eye roll.

But Cuddy ignored him. 'Wilson has a ring for Jennifer? He's seriously going to ask her?'

'He showed me the ring himself last week.'

She reached up and whacked him on the arm.

'Hey, what was that for?' he pouted, rubbing the sore spot dramatically.

'For not telling me!'

'He told me not to tell anyone.'

This time Cuddy rolled her eyes. 'This isn't high school anymore House. You're supposed to tell me these things.'

'Sorry _mom_. Now turn back around before my leg gives out.'

She did as she was told and he perched himself on the back of her legs just below her bottom, not wanting to put any pressure on the baby inside her, as he continued to give her a little taste of one of his many talents.

A good fifteen minutes later, after all of the knots in her back had been undone, he lifted his hands from her and placed them either side of her head, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, 'massage time is over,' before he proceeded to plant soft open mouthed kisses along her neck and down her shoulders, pulling her out of her haze of pleasure momentarily, before throwing her into a new one, a more intense one. She felt him get off her and slowly turn her naked body over, until they were lying side by side facing each other horizontally across his bed. His lips descended upon her breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth as his hand gently massaged the other one, taking into account how tender they had been getting recently, but wanting to enjoy them as much as possible for the next six months until the fun would be taken away from him._ I'm jealous of a baby_, he thought briefly. There wasn't much time for coherent thought however. She passed her arms up and down his back, her moans encouraging him further, before she reached for his boxer shorts, pulling them down over his bottom. Together they made quick work of his underwear before he returned his attentions to her body, his lips tracing a path over her stomach, lavishing it with kiss after kiss. She threaded her hands through his hair, urging him to move lower. They made love, in no rush to lose the contact they both clung to and cherished so much. The connection they shared they both knew they would never find with other people. Knowing that what they had was special and could not be replaced.

'Is it just me or does that get better and better every time?' House asked as they lay next to each other facing the ceiling, recovering from their latest sexual exploits, their minds completely frazzled.

'Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. I just can't seem to get enough of you,' she replied teasingly once she managed to regain the use of speech, leaning over to peck his lips and lean on his chest.

'Well I am pretty irresistible,' he replied with a wink, bringing her closer while she lovingly rubbed a hand up and down his chest.

He turned on his side so that they were facing each other, his right arm snaking around her waist as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her, showing her all that he couldn't tell her with his kisses and caresses. She deepened the kiss, bringing her hand up to his cheek, stroking the evening stubble she loved so much.

They eventually broke away, when the need for air became an imperative. He touched his forehead against hers as he gazed into her eyes lovingly, showing her all the love and devotion he had for her, giving her a small insight into his feelings and his soul. It was times like these that she valued the most. When they were completely open with each other. No words were required. There were no barriers between them, no lies or secrets. It was just the two of them, as open as they were both capable of being.

'You tired?' she asked him moments later. It was nearing midnight.

'Nope. You?'

She shook her head.

'So what do you want to talk about?'

Cuddy chuckled. 'Tell me more about Wilson's engagement ring.'

'Good God woman, with the amount you talk about Wilson one would almost think you're after that ring for yourself!'

'Just tell me!'

'Uhhh...well it's silver, with a diamond.'

'Wow. I would never have guessed. What type of cut is it? How many carats?' Cuddy inquired, her hand subconsciously making its way down his neck to rest on his chest, above the comforting rhythmic beating of his heart.

'How should I know? It's a diamond ring. That's good enough for me.'

'Hmm. Remind me not to let you choose our engagement ring.'

House's eyes almost flew out of his head at her comment. _So she is thinking about marriage..._

Cuddy almost gasped as she heard the words that left her mouth. She was definitely not thinking about what she said. 'House, I - I meant -'

'You want to get married?' he asked her calmly. The complete opposite emotion to what she was currently experiencing. She really didn't want to scare him, so his reaction surprised her somewhat.

'Well we're having a baby together,' she started slowly. 'I kinda assumed we'd get marry someday. Do - Do you _not_ want to get married?'

He merely winked at her. 'Where would the fun be in life if I answer that question?' Of course he knew the exact answer to that question, but there was no way he'd tell her now, that would completely ruin his plans.

The hand that was resting on his chest moved up to his right shoulder giving it a strong shove. 'You're an idiot!'

'And that's why you love me,' he declared, bringing her closer and nuzzling her neck, losing himself in the tantalizing scent of her hair.

'You're lucky there are other reasons that I love you. So do you think Wilson and Jennifer will make it? You know, given his history.'

House pulled away from her. 'Wilson again? Seriously?'

'And Jennifer! They're our best friends you know. We should be looking out for them.'

He grumbled something incomprehensible in response before thinking seriously about her question, his hand tracing lazy circles on her hip.

'Wilson seems to be under the misguided impression that it is his mission in life to save people. He thrives on other people's need, hence the three divorces. He felt he had to 'save' each of his wives and when they didn't need saving anymore their marriage deteriorated. By the third marriage there were bets running throughout the hospital on the date Wilson would show up on my doorstep with his suitcase. Jennifer is different though. Wilson needs her more than she needs him. And that could either lead to a very happy marriage, or his downfall.'

'Why do you think his need for her is greater than hers for him?' Cuddy asked, intrigued and impressed by House's knowledge of his best friend, giving her an insight into the true depths of their friendship. Although people often wondered how Wilson even put up with House in the first place, what with the constant bribery and manipulations and food stealing, most people didn't see the true care and companionship that ran beneath the surface, what even Cuddy only had occasional glimpses of. She cherished moments like these.

'As much as I hate to say it, and I will be forced to kill you if you repeat this to anyone, but Jennifer is a strong, independent and beautiful woman. Not only can she have any man she wants but she's not the type who relies on a man to be happy.'

Cuddy raised her eyebrows. 'Should I be worried by how much you seem to know about her?'

'Another one of my many talents is reading people.'

'Mmm, how about we partake in one of your other talents?' she asked, slowly closing the gap between them, glancing down at his moist lips.

'Sex? Ok!'

However, just as he was about to bring his lips to hers a loud grumbling sound echoed throughout the dark bedroom.

'Sounds like little Greg is hungry,' House remarked, smirking.

'I haven't eaten since dinner. And that was,' Cuddy threw a glance at the clock on the nightstand behind her, 'almost five hours ago.'

A thought occurred to him. 'BRB.' He jumped out of bed, well jumped as much as his mangled thigh would allow him to, and headed for the kitchen, giving Cuddy a lovely view of his naked bottom as he limped away. 'Quit staring!'

Chuckling, Cuddy rested her hands on her baby bump and gazed around the room while sounds of rustling and plates clashing emanated from the kitchen. It still amazed her sometimes how well the relationship with House was working. In the few short months they had been together he had managed to make her the happiest woman on earth. So they weren't married, or even officially living together yet, but that didn't matter to her because he had given her the gift of a child and for that she would be eternally grateful. Everything else would work itself out, she was sure of it. Although the whole living together situation did remain on her mind. They only had roughly six months until they baby would arrive and she did want them settled before then...

'Hey, what are you thinking about? It's midnight, no thinking allowed.'

She was startled out of her thoughts when he re-entered the room baring a tray of food, consisting of two pieces of peanut butter toast, two large glasses of milk and a packet of Oreos.

'Very healthy I see,' Cuddy commented as he set the tray in the centre of the bed and settled himself back in underneath the blanket.

'Only the best for my lady.'

They dug into their food in silence, sitting side by side with the tray in between them, House immediately ripping open the Oreos and Cuddy going for her slice of toast. House knew it was a secret guilty pleasure of hers, so he always made sure they had plenty of peanut butter in the cupboard. The Oreos were his not-so-secret guilty pleasure. And of course no midnight snack would be complete without a hearty glass of milk to wash it down with.

Cuddy was the first to break the silence. 'This feels like sleepovers I used to have when I was younger. My friends and I would attempt to stay up as late as we could and my parents would always bring in a 'midnight snack'. I still remember my first one. I was only about eight, but all the cool kids in school were having them and I was desperate to have one of my own. So when my mother finally relented I invited all my friends over and we tried to stay up until midnight so that we could sneak downstairs and have a midnight feast. Unbeknownst to us my parents put the clocks forward by three hours and closed all of the curtains, so what we thought was midnight was actually nine o'clock. We had our feast and went straight to sleep. The perfect sleepover for my parents.'

'That doesn't sound like your mother.'

'She used to be very different. She was always blunt, but after the death of my father she turned cold and hard. It was like a part of her soul died with him. She closed off her emotions and made it her mission in life to push me as hard as she could.' House watched her throughout her story. Her eyes portrayed the emotions running through her, her soul open like a book. The pain from the death of her father, the betrayal she felt from her mother. In a way, she was screwed up by her parents just as much as he was. 'She always knew that my father and I had a deeper connection than I had with her and I think she was jealous of that. She didn't know how to treat me, so she and Julia teamed up against me. I spent more time at university, hardly ever came home anymore, and moved straight to Princeton when I graduated. We became strangers.'

She grabbed an Oreo and chewed on it thoughtfully before continuing. 'On the bright side, I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for her. If she didn't push me the way she did I never would have become a hospital administrator, I'd probably be in research or something. In a way you could probably thank her for us finding each other and...Oh my God, we haven't told her about the baby! Or your mother for that matter!'

'Oops...' House replied sarcastically, not at all bothered that they hadn't told anyone yet.

'We have to call them first thing in the morning, ok?'

'Is it really necessary?'

She slapped him on the chest. 'Of course it's necessary, they're our mothers.'

'But then they're going to want to come over and then I'll have to behave and you'll argue with your mother and my mother will never leave.'

'I promise we won't invite them over. But no matter what you say they have a right to know.'

House sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. 'Fiiiiiine.'

They finished eating and House set the empty tray on the floor next to the bed, despite Cuddy's protestations that they take it back to the kitchen so that they wouldn't step on the plates in the morning. However, when she tried to get up to do the job herself he merely pulled her back onto her pillow and held her in place. 'No one leaves this bed unless I, king Gregory, say so,' he said in a mock English accent.

'Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it, _your highness_?' Cuddy asked, playing along, stifling a giggle.

'No sex for a week young lady,' he continued, sounding like a member of the 16th century British Monarchy.

'I think you would suffer from that more than I would.'

'Not after that display this evening.' House winked lecherously, returning to his sexy American accent.

Cuddy turned a bright beetroot red, subtly trying to hide her face underneath the blanket.

'No good trying to hide! We all know it's true.' House chuckled, pulling her towards him and affectionately kissing her shoulder.

'You tired yet?' he asked her after a silent moment.

'Not even remotely drowsy.'

'Now what should we talk about?'

Cuddy thought, biting down on her bottom lip, a sure sign to House that she had something on her mind. 'There is actually something I wanted to discuss...'

'Yeeeeeees?' House asked uncertainly, drawing the word out, not sure if he wanted to hear it.

She pulled herself out of his arms, sitting up against the headboard to get a better look at him. He settled himself on his left elbow, rather conveniently at eye level with her breasts, anticipating her next words. 'Our living situation. We're having a baby in less than six months and I just feel that our living arrangements should be secure you know? I don't mind switching between our homes during the week and I love staying at your apartment for now, but I don't think it's going to work long term. We need to settle. Does that make sense?'

'Like raccoons going into hibernation?' This topic was actually nothing new to House. Thoughts about their future and where they would live kept him up at night. Would they live at Cuddy's place? Would they buy something new? In the suburbs with a large front lawn and a park just around the corner with children playing and a little stream running through their backyard? A few months ago the thought would have sickened him to the very core, but now...he could actually imagine it. He could see himself sitting on the patio in a large wicker chair watching Cuddy running around the garden chasing after their son who was covered head to toe in mud and waddling as fast as his little legs would carry him. Perhaps there was a dog somewhere in the mix as well. Later that day they would retire to the living room where he would play for them with their son perched on his leg, teaching him some of the notes, and Cuddy would watch from the couch whilst feeding their baby daughter. House quickly shook his head to rid himself of the ridiculous thoughts.

'Similar. Just know that we won't actually be hibernating. We will still be going to work. What do you think?'

House gave her a brief nod. 'Let's do it.'

A bright smile lit up her face, her eyes sparkled. She was almost giddy with excitement. 'I'll get my laptop.'

House would do anything to be able to see her like this again. To know what he was the cause of her happiness gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. One that he was definitely not used to, but also not opposed to.

She returned moments later with her laptop, setting it on her thighs once she had resettled herself by his side. He brought his head up to rest on her chest, his right arm snaking around her waist, absently caressing her hip as she searched the Internet for their future home.

'How about this one?' she asked moments later, pointing at an early 20th century two floor stately Victorian home located on the outskirts of Princeton.

'Two floors? That's going to be fun.'

Cuddy sighed and kept searching. She had a feeling she knew how this would turn out. 'What about this one?'

'Seven bedrooms? I thought we were having a baby, not a litter.'

She growled and went back to the search page. After a good half an hour of searching the web and House turning down every house she suggested, she was about to give up when something caught her eye. Single story, five bedrooms for when their families came to visit, a stunning garden, fairly well hidden from the street by beautiful vegetation, and all reasonably priced. She checked the post code - close to the hospital. _Bingo!_

'House this is it!'

Cuddy waited with bated breath for the inevitable snide remark. However none came. She looked down to see her boyfriend's eyes closed and his breathing even and deep. He had fallen asleep. A gentle smile graced her face and she bookmarked the page before closing her laptop and leaning over to place it on the floor next to the bed. She kissed House's forehead and followed him into the depths of slumber.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>Some major things coming up in this story, so keep with it and let me know what you think on your way out!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Ok, so here it is! Finally! Again I apologise for how ridiculously long it's taken me to update, but I hope you forgive me with this longer chapter :)

(Disclaimer: I own noooothing.)

**_Truth In Your Lies_**

**Perfect Is Perfect**

_She growled and went back to the search page. After a good half an hour of searching the web and House turning down every house she suggested, she was about to give up when something caught her eye. Single story, five bedrooms for when their families came to visit, a stunning garden, fairly well hidden from the street by beautiful vegetation, and all reasonably priced. She checked the post code - close to the hospital. Bingo!_

_'House this is it!'_

_Cuddy waited with bated breath for the inevitable snide remark. However none came. She looked down to see her boyfriend's eyes closed and his breathing even and deep. He had fallen asleep. A gentle smile graced her face and she bookmarked the page before closing her laptop and leaning over to place it on the floor next to the bed. She kissed House's forehead and followed him into the depths of slumber._

'Thank you Adam, Greg and I will see you at two o'clock.' Cuddy ended the conversation and put the phone down on the coffee table.

'I take it this Adam is our lucky realtor?' House asked from the kitchen as he prepared pancakes for breakfast.

'Yup. And I swear to God House if you mess this up for us I will skin you alive.'

'Oooh I'm shaking in my boots,' he replied sarcastically as he brought two plates full of pancakes drowned in maple syrup and topped with juicy strawberries into the room, setting them down in front of them and letting himself fall back onto the couch beside his girlfriend. 'Are you sure you only want to look at one place? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but it's not like you to go all in so early on in the game.'

Cuddy tucked into her breakfast, eliciting a moan of approval, before answering. 'This is the perfect home for us. It's close to the hospital, single story, large garden, enough space to accommodate our families, and there are some great schools in the area. Trust me, this is the one.'

'If you say so prego.'

The remainder of breakfast was spent in enjoyable silence, with Cuddy admiring the up till now well hidden cooking skills of her boyfriend and House contemplating his plan of action in regards to the small velvet box hidden at the back of his underwear drawer. He hadn't really thought things through when he first bought the ring. Too much thought and he would have chickened out. But now he couldn't get it out of his mind. There was no going back. Not now that he had the ring. And if he was honest with himself, he didn't want to turn back. Things with Cuddy were going in the right direction. They we expecting a baby together and about to look at the home of their dreams. The only thing left was marriage. And that was all up to him. He couldn't screw this up. She deserved the perfect proposal and the perfect marriage.

'Have you finished?' Cuddy asked, shaking him from his thoughts. He nodded and piled their plates up, holding them out for her to wash up. 'I cooked. You can clean up.'

She rolled her eyes. 'That can wait. First we are calling our Mothers.'

'Don't worry, I can do it myself.' House pulled the plates back to his body, preparing to make a quick getaway.

'Oh no you don't,' Cuddy said, pulling him back down by the shoulder. 'There's no getting out of this.'

House huffed in resignation. 'Fine, but you're going first.'

'Fine.' Cuddy picked the phone up again and looked through the contacts for the dreaded phone number of Arlene Cuddy, turning on the speaker phone once she found it.

_'Hello?'_

'Hi Mom it's me.'

_'Julia?'_

'No, _Lisa_,' Cuddy replied, rolling her eyes as House snickered in the background.

_'Oh, sorry Lisa. I'm expecting a call from your sister, so I can't be long. How are you?'  
><em>  
>'I'm very well, thank you. Greg is here as well. We actually have some news for you.'<p>

_'Oh? And what might that be?'  
><em>  
>Cuddy took a deep breath and looked to House for reassurance. He gave a simple nod in reply, his face suddenly devoid of all emotion.<p>

'Greg and I are expecting a baby,' Cuddy rushed out, holding her breath in preparation for her Mother's presumably less than kind response.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

'Well Cuddy it looks like you finally got her to shut up...' House said quietly when after a full minute still no reply came.

'Mom? Are you ok?'

_'A-A baby? A real life baby?'_Arlene finally found her voice.

House rolled his eyes. 'No a rubber baby. We're just pulling a prank on you. I personally didn't think it would work, but your daughter was adamant that we could fool you.'

Cuddy slapped House on the arm for his unnecessary sarcasm and replied honestly. 'Yes Mom a real life baby with morning sickness and crazy hormones and everything.'

_'Wow Lisa congratulations! I'm just shocked. Julia and I always assumed you were barren. But better late than never I suppose.'  
><em>  
>And there it was. Cuddy scoffed in outrage and House almost spat out his orange juice at Arlene's audacity.<p>

However, before Cuddy had a chance to reply Arlene continued. _'Oh this will be lovely, we can go shopping together for clothes and I can come over all the time and help out once the baby arrives!'_

The expression on House's face transformed from indignation to utter fear within a split second at Arlene's suggestions. He took control of the situation before more damage could be done. 'That's great Arlene but we have to go now. Talk to you later.' He hung up the phone and threw it underneath a cushion in the corner of the sofa. Just to be on the safe side.

'It was for the greater good Cuddy. She would have invited herself over this weekend if I hadn't saved us,' he said upon noticing her questioning if not slightly impatient stare.

'You're a real hero. Now it's your turn,' she replied, reaching over him to retrieve the phone, punching in his Mother's number and putting it on speaker phone before handing it to him. 'Just do it. Like ripping off a band aid.'

_'Blythe House speaking.'  
><em>  
>'Hi mom, it's Greg. Lisa's pregnant. Ok bye!' The phone quickly found its way under the couch cushion again as House breathed a deep sigh of relief. 'Done!'<p>

Cuddy gave him a murderous glare.'That's not what I meant House and you know it,' she muttered through gritted teeth before once again leaning across his pyjama clad body and taking the phone back.

Just as she was about to press redial it started ringing.

'Hello, Blythe?' she asked tentatively.

_'Lisa? Was that true? Are you really pregnant?'_

'Yes I am. I apologise for Greg's childish behaviour. He was just scared to tell you.'

_'Oh don't be silly Lisa! You don't have to defend my son, I know him well enough! I'm so happy for you! This is splendid news. When are you due?'  
><em>  
>They spoke for another half an hour, Blythe being much easier to deal with than her own Mother. House, seeing that he wasn't needed, finally made his getaway, cleaning up the kitchen and getting himself dressed.<p>

Once she had bid her farewells to House's Mother she found her exasperating boyfriend lying across his bed playing PSP.

'Your Mother sends her regards. She's very excited about the baby.'

'Goooooooood,' House replied non-committally, fully engrossed in his game.

'I was thinking before we see the house we could go out for lunch? Maybe somewhere in the local area, see what it's like.'

'Yuuuuuuuup.'

Cuddy rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

At precisely two o'clock Cuddy pulled up in front of beautiful iron gates in her Lexus, with House in the passenger seat. They went to a lovely English café for lunch, only a five minute drive from their prospective new home. They still had time to spare after lunch so they decided to drive around the local area to see what it was like. They definitely approved. Some of Princeton's finest schools were just a bus ride away, there was a beautiful little park around the corner from the house, and the hospital was only a twenty minute drive away.

Cuddy wound her window down and pressed the buzzer, awaiting entry from Adam who had already arrived.

A couple minutes later and the couple found themselves standing in a small, but cosy entryway, listening to their realtor prattle away about the various selling points of the house.

'This is a five bedroom single story family home with a two car garage and heated swimming pool. The plot covers a total of about 3.5 acres. As you may have noticed the outside of the house is primarily made from brick, with an overhanging roof and shrubbery running along the outside of the house. You will find a lovely patio at the back of the house, a beautiful spot in the summer months under the shade of the roof. The house is centrally heated and has a fully functioning AC system. If you follow me through to the kitchen you can see that it is fully equipped with a double sink, dishwasher and two door refrigerator.'

House and Cuddy followed Adam around the house, Cuddy hanging onto his every word. House had to admit he was impressed with the house. The kitchen wasn't exactly enormous but it contained everything they would need. He definitely liked the sound of the dishwasher. No more being guilt tripped into washing the dishes. Through the kitchen was the dining room, and attached to it, the living room. Both were spacious and he could really imagine his baby grand on one side of the impressive marble fireplace with a big flat screen hanging on the other side. The whole of the house was painted in a stylish off white colour and consisted of wooden floors. The master bedroom was impressive, maintaining the wooden floors and off white walls, it lead on to the garden via two large glass doors. The bedroom also had its own bathroom with a hot tub, much to House's excitement, and two sinks, which delighted Cuddy.

'Amazing sex in the hot tub?' House whispered in Cuddy's ear as Adam rambled on about the faucet designs.

'Mmmhmmm.' She turned and subtly winked at him whilst keeping up the impression that she was listening intently to their realtor. He really was starting to get a little dull with all of his unnecessary facts.

The master bedroom was at the far side of the house. Leading back towards the centre were a further three bedrooms, one that would be perfect as a nursery next to their room, as well as another bathroom.

But what really captured Cuddy's heart was the garden.

Adam lead them outside through two large doors on the other side of the kitchen wall. Cuddy physically gasped at the sight that greeted her. Directly in front of her was a marvelous swimming pool, fenced off on all sides for safety, and the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. The grass was a wonderful deep green and a number of trees were dotted around the lawn. There was a small vegetable patch off to one side and hedges and flowers lined the edges of the extensive grounds.

'There is also a small pond over there, home to fish and a couple of ducks,' Adam informed them, pointing towards one corner, 'as well as a small stream at the bottom of the garden which runs behind the houses and into the woods beyond.'

But Cuddy wasn't listening anymore. She wondered around the garden lost in her own little world. Images came to her mind, of them teaching their child how to swim in the pool, of having their families and friends round for BBQs, of relaxing in bed with House looking out over the garden through the open doors as the evening summer breeze blows through their room and their baby sleeps in the bassinet at the end of the bed.

House watched her as she took it all in. This was the house for them. There would be nothing else. She was right this morning when she said that they wouldn't need to look at any other places.

'There's one more thing I'd like to show you,' Adam called out to them, sensing a sale.

He lead the mesmerised couple to a small round guest house on the left side of the garden that they hadn't noticed until now.

'House this is the perfect place for us. We have to buy it,' Cuddy whispered to him as she grabbed his hand on the way to the guest house.

'We'll need a gardener though. There's no way you can do all of this yourself.'

'That's absolutely fine.'

'Then if you're happy, I'm happy.'

Cuddy grinned and squeezed his hand. 'I'm ecstatic!'

'There are a further two rooms in the guest house as well as another bathroom,' Adam said, breaking off their private conversation as he opened the door. 'This is the study.'

'Oh yes!' Cuddy practically squealed as she walked further into the room that she could easily see as her office, particularly once she went on maternity leave. It was a semi circular room with a large mahogany desk overlooking the garden through the glass walls. Behind the desk was another built in bookshelf that covered the whole wall.

'If you follow me through this door, this room is currently used as a guest room but can be turned into a -'

'Man cave!'

'Playroom!'

House and Cuddy called out at the same time. They turned to each other.

'Man cave,' House said adamantly.

'Playroom,' Cuddy replied in much the same manner.

'Wilson gets a man cave, why can't I have one?'

'You can have the basement.'

'Oh thanks Cuddy, make me walk down those rickety old steps in my crippled condition.'

'We all have to make sacrifices House.'

'If I may make a suggestion,' Adam cut in hesitantly, he didn't want to lose his buyers over this argument. 'The room is big enough to have a bit of both. You Sir could have your 'man cave', but it could also be made child friendly.'

Cuddy gave House a questioning look. She would be up for that if he was willing to share.

'Fine,' he mumbled petulantly.

Adam gave an internal sigh of relief. 'So I believe that's everything. Shall I leave you alone for a few moments to come to a decision?'

'Thank you Adam,' Cuddy said.

The realtor stepped outside leaving the couple alone in the man cave/playroom. Cuddy turned to House with a hopeful pout on her face.

'You really want this place?' he asked her, although it was a bit of a stupid question judging by her reaction as they were taken round.

'Yes yes yes! House it's beautiful! Just look at that garden. And I know you were eyeing up that hot tub...'

'But how are we going to pay for it? It's not exactly cheap.'

'We'll pay half each, that's the fairest way. We're doctors. I'm sure we'll be fine. The house is in perfect condition. All we'd need to do is maybe buy some new furniture. I'd love a new bed! And maybe a nice big desk for the study...and a new dining table!'

'Ok calm down Bill Gates. Are you absolutely one hundred percent certain?'

'One hundred percent.'

'Ok, let's do this.'

Cuddy almost leaped into his arms, such was her excitement at his answer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the kiss of a lifetime. He replied eagerly, snaking his hands underneath her blouse and slowly up her back. He was glad that he could make her so happy, and hoped against hope that the happiness could last into the future as well, but knowing with his luck in life it probably wouldn't.

Details were discussed with Adam and it was agreed upon that the contract would be signed at the beginning of next week, once he had finished drawing it up. They would be moving in in one month's time.

Cuddy drove them back home, the Cheshire cat grin never once leaving her face. In just a few weeks she would be in the home of her dreams with the man of her dreams, expecting a baby. Could life get any better?

They stopped off at the supermarket on the way to House's apartment to pick up some ingredients for a 'secret dinner' House spontaneously decided to make in light of the occasion.

Later that evening he was busy preparing his dinner in the kitchen, Cuddy having been banished from the room so as not to ruin the surprise, despite the fact that she saw the ingredients he bought while they were shopping. She was enjoying an evening of some much needed television and being pampered by her boyfriend when she heard her cell phone ring on the other side of the room. Briefly debating whether or not she should get it, she decided it was probably best that she answer, just in case it was important. Which it was.

She poked her head into the kitchen. 'House I just had a call from the hospital. There's been an outbreak of influenza in the maternity ward. I have to go in and sort it out.'

House's face dropped. 'You're kidding right? Not only is it a Saturday night, your day off, but your awesome boyfriend is currently preparing the dinner to beat all dinners. Get Foreman or Wilson to deal with it.'

'I can't House. I have to organise the doctors and nurses to contain the virus just to one department. I can't have an infected hospital to deal with on Monday morning.'

'The hospital is already full of sick people. The flu is not going to make a world of difference to them. But it will to you. You're already a high risk pregnancy. You can't risk going there and contracting it yourself.'

House didn't understand. They'd discussed this and come to an agreement. She was to take a step back from her duties at the hospital, not go in at stupid hours on the weekends to deal with stupid problems. Why couldn't she see that?

'My chances of contracting it are very slim. I promise not to go anywhere near the maternity ward,' Cuddy said, trying to remain calm.

'So why go in at all? Why can't you handle it by phone?'

'Because I'm the Dean of Medicine. It's my job to be there.'

The tension in the room began to rise as neither was willing to back down on the subject.

'It's also your job to rest. The doctors know that you're pregnant and can't be there at every beck and call and if they can't understand that then they're even bigger morons than I thought and they don't deserve to be doctors.'

'House I'll be back in a couple of hours and we can have your dinner then.'

'No. You know what? I don't care anymore. Go to your stupid hospital. I'm done with dinner.' He threw the dinner preparations into the bin before storming out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

Cuddy contemplated following him and telling him off for being such a child, but decided it would be easier to let him cool off and discuss it once she returned from the hospital. She grabbed her car keys and coat and left the apartment.

House heard the front door shut but made no move to leave his room. He knew he had overreacted and that she would probably be absolutely fine. But what if she wasn't? He was being irrational and overprotective but he didn't want anything to happen to her. He would never forgive himself.

To clear his mind he decided to go out and get a take away since his 'secret dinner' had gone to pot. He returned with enough food for two and put hers away in the fridge for when she returned before tucking into his own on the couch in front of the TV.

When Cuddy still hadn't returned a couple of hours later House started to become a little worried. What if she got into a car accident on the way home? Or had been taken ill suddenly at the hospital?

He limped into his bedroom and picked his cell phone up from his night stand. One missed call from Cuddy. She had left a voicemail. House sat down on the bed and considered whether or not he should return her call. It was from only five minutes ago. He wasn't really angry at her anymore but she didn't need to know that yet. No, he should wait until she was back. That way they could sort things out face to face, without any misunderstandings. It wouldn't hurt to listen to the voicemail though would it?

House dialled his voicemail provider and whilst waiting his eyes fell on the underwear drawer. He got up from the bed and opened it, digging around in the back before pulling out the velvet box. He opened it up and gazed down at the engagement ring, sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom. Just then Cuddy's voice reached his ear.

_'Hi House, I know you're still angry at me but I just want you to know that it was a false alarm. Everything is fine in the maternity ward. I guess you were right. I didn't have to go in. There was a lot of useless admin, that's why it took so long. I'm heading home -'_

Instead of catching the end of Cuddy's sentence however, House heard a horrible blood chilling, heart stopping scream, followed by the sounds of the phone falling down stairs and someone in the distance shouting, _'Dr Cuddy! Are you alright?'_

Then there was silence.

**_tbc..._**

* * *

><p>What did you think? Any idea where I'm heading with this?<p> 


End file.
